


Advent Calendar 2017 - italiano

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Crack, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Potterlock, Smut, Spanking, Teenlock, Unilock, balletlock, male lingerie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Il mio calendario dell'avvento per quest'anno: 25 storie, una al giorno, aggiornamento giornaliero.1. Mistletoe, or why kissing under a parasitic plant is a terrible ideaJohnlock - Crack - First kiss - Rating G





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Anche quest’anno ho deciso di cimentarmi con l’Advent Calendar, pertanto da qui al 25 dicembre, se vorrete vi terrò compagnia con una breve one shot.  
> Ogni storia è autoconclusiva, si tratta in gran parte di Johnlock con qualche Mystrade, spaziano dal fluff, alla commedia, allo smut, all’angst (senza esagerare), ci sono pochissimi riferimenti alla quarta stagione (non è un segreto che non mi sia piaciuta), quindi si tratta in gran parte di AU e what if. Il rating varia per ogni storia e verrà indicato all’inizio.
> 
> Ho preso i prompt che mi hanno ispirato da queste tre liste, in rigoroso ordine sparso:  
> [1](http://verobird.tumblr.com/post/153891387911/christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up-some-i-took) \- [2](http://sserpente.tumblr.com/post/153264984437/lets-christmas-shall-we) \- [3](https://roquentine19.tumblr.com/post/153761991438/welcome-to-our-seasonal-fucking-cheer-2016)

È una pessima idea.

La detesterà.

Non capirà nemmeno.

Cosa gli è saltato in mente?

Non è troppo tardi, può ancora tornare indietro.

Può buttare quel rametto di vischio e fare finta di nulla.

O forse si sta fasciando la testa prima di essersela rotta.

Forse non andrà così male.

Forse potrebbe addirittura piacergli.

Forse può arrischiarsi ad appendere il vischio sopra la porta d’ingresso.

No.

Sta parlando di Sherlock.

Lo stesso Sherlock che non ricorda il compleanno dei suoi genitori.

Odierà il vischio.

Gli darà fuoco o lo userà per qualche esperimento.

Ma è anche lo stesso Sherlock che ha saputo sorprenderlo in mille modi, in mille occasioni diverse, potrebbe sorprenderlo di nuovo.

Amerà il vischio.

Arrossirà, si morderà il labbro inferiore e chiuderà gli occhi, in attesa del bacio.

John solleva il rametto di vischio davanti al viso per l’ennesima volta: la povera piantina ha già perso alcune foglie, a furia di essere tirata fuori e rimessa nel sacchetto.

Una cosa sola è certa, pensa il dottore guardandosi allo specchio: si sta comportando come un deficiente.

Una settimana fa John ha avuto un illuminante colloquio con sua sorella, la quale gli ha garbatamente consigliato di tirare fuori la testa dal culo, riconoscere finalmente i suoi sentimenti e fare qualcosa in fretta perché,  _ perdio John, quante volte ancora aspetterai finché non sarà troppo tardi? _

John le ha risposto altrettanto garbatamente di farsi gli affaracci suoi, però poi ci ha riflettuto a lungo, per la prima volta sincero con se stesso, e ha realizzato che sì, di Sherlock lui è innamorato, e da molto tempo.

Da quel momento ha preso ad arrovellarsi su come farglielo capire. Certo, la cosa più semplice sarebbe dirglielo, ma non è da lui (non è da loro), e quindi John ha optato per quella follia: un bacio sotto al vischio, approfittando del fatto che Natale si avvicina.

È rimasto fermo davanti alla vetrina del fiorista abbastanza a lungo da allarmare il proprietario, prima di decidersi a comprarlo, e una volta tornato a casa l’indecisione non ha fatto altro che moltiplicarsi.

“Non è un’idea stupida, vero?” domanda al teschio che lo guarda dalla mensola del camino. “Cioè, non è troppo stupida?”

Un’occhiata all’orologio gli rivela che Sherlock sarà a casa a momenti e quindi deve sbrigarsi. Decide di buttarsi e compiere quella follia, sale su una sedia, appende il vischio sopra la porta d’ingresso, si stropiccia il viso per darsi coraggio e aspetta lì davanti: non vuole dare a Sherlock il tempo di dedurre cosa stia succedendo, lo bacerà e aspetterà la sua reazione.

Sperando che abbia una reazione.

Magari diversa dal ripetergli:  _ “sono lusingato, ma mi considero sposato con il mio lavoro”. _

Dopotutto è stato anni fa e nel frattempo le cose tra loro sono cambiate, giusto? Giusto?

Non c’è più tempo per farsi prendere dal panico, perché la porta d’ingresso si apre e in pochi secondi Sherlock è lì sul pianerottolo, davanti a lui.

John non è così veloce come sperava, perché Sherlock schiude le labbra in una espressione di genuino stupore.

Ha già capito le sue intenzioni, dunque.

E non è scappato via urlando, cosa che John considera un successo a tal punto che sente gli occhi pizzicare per l’emozione.

Santo cielo, da quando è diventato così sentimentale? Ancora non si sono baciati e già gli viene da piangere.

“Oh mio dio, John!” Sherlock gli afferra il viso tra le mani.

Uh, voleva essere lui a baciarlo, ma se Sherlock preferisce prendere l’iniziativa non ha nulla da obiettare. 

“Dobbiamo chiamare immediatamente un’ambulanza!”

“C-cosa?”

Sherlock trascina John davanti allo specchio: il suo viso ha assunto un allarmante color rosso acceso e i suoi occhi stanno lacrimando non per l’emozione, ma perché sono gonfi e prudono da morire.

“Anche le mani - esclama Sherlock, prendendole tra le sue - Sei allergico a qualcosa? Mmh, dev’essere qualcosa introdotto in casa di recente, ma cosa? Ah…”

Individua il vischio sopra la porta, lo stacca (senza bisogno dell’ausilio della sedia, dannata giraffa) e lo butta nella pattumiera, dove finiscono anche i sogni romantici di John.

Se non altro Sherlock lo accompagna al pronto soccorso e aspetta con lui, anche se passa tutto il tempo con il naso appiccicato allo schermo del cellulare e non dice una parola. Qualunque cosa stia cercando lo assorbe così tanto che nemmeno domanda a John perché ci fosse del vischio sopra la porta.

O forse l’ha dedotto e questo è il suo modo per dirgli che non gli interessa.

Il dottore cerca di nascondere la delusione dietro a un sospiro: in fondo l’aveva detto che era un’idea stupida.

 

Dopo una iniezione di cortisone, John si sente meglio (almeno da un punto di vista fisico), il rash cutaneo è scomparso ed è pronto a tornare a casa, ubriacarsi e dimenticare quella giornata.

Sherlock lo sta aspettando nel piazzale davanti all’ospedale, con le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Non chiami un taxi?”

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e non si muove, come se avesse qualcosa da dirgli, e John non è sicuro di essere pronto ad affrontare certi argomenti dopo quattro ore di attesa al pronto soccorso.

“Sherlock, sono piuttosto stanco.”

“Abbiamo appurato che non puoi stare vicino a quello vero. Non ho trovato nulla al riguardo su Internet, ma mi stavo chiedendo se anche un surrogato virtuale andasse bene per rispettare la tradizione” sputa fuori a tutta velocità, e solo dopo prende fiato.

“Sherlock, di cosa stai parlando?”

Lentamente Sherlock gli mostra il cellulare: c’è l’immagine di un rametto di vischio.

John trattiene il fiato mentre Sherlock alza il cellulare sopra le loro teste e sussurra: “Va bene così?”

“Meraviglioso” mormora John, poi afferra il bavero del cappotto, lo attira a sé con un sorriso trionfante e finalmente lo bacia.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Pretend boyfriend/girlfriend for family Christmas party  
> Johnlock - Omegaverse - teenlock - Rating G

John guardò per l’ennesima volta l’orologio e tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo: dove diavolo era Sherlock? La pausa pranzo stava per finire e lui non si era fatto vivo, anche se gli aveva promesso che avrebbero mangiato insieme. Dopotutto era Sherlock gli gli aveva detto che doveva parlargli di una cosa importante.

Non ci sarebbe stato da meravigliarsi se il giovane omega fosse ancora nell’aula di chimica, intento a fare qualche strano esperimento, e avesse perso la cognizione del tempo.

John appoggiò la frutta su un piatto e decise di portarla all’amico, visto quanto poco si curava di mangiare e di badare a se stesso in generale.

I loro compagni di scuola li prendevano in giro, dicendo che era come se fossero sposati, anche senza il Legame.

Cosa che non sarebbe mai successa, in realtà, perché Sherlock non aveva intenzione di legarsi a nessuno e detestava apertamente gli alpha. Come loro due fossero diventati migliori amici, John ancora non se lo spiegava.

Forse, pensò mentre attraversava i corridoi della scuola, era perché rispettava la volontà di Sherlock e accettava le sue decisioni in tema di legami, per quanto impopolari fossero. Infatti, mentre gli altri omega della stessa età facevano di tutto per farsi notare dagli alpha, lui si teneva in disparte, mostrando agli altri un volto crudele e una lingua tagliente.

Tuttavia John aveva saputo guardare oltre quella facciata, scoprendo un ragazzo speciale, intelligente, carismatico e con uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo.

L’aula di chimica era chiusa a chiave e uno strano odore sgradevole proveniva da sotto la porta, tanto che John si allontanò di qualche passo e aprì una finestra per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, poi fermò un ragazzo che passava in corridoio.

“Hai visto Sherlock?”

“Holmes? È in punizione.”

“Di nuovo?”

In generale gli omega erano tranquilli, docili al limite della sottomissione e molti facevano lo sbaglio di credere che anche Sherlock fosse così. Il ragazzo invece era indomito e se la cavava egregiamente con i pugni, quindi finiva in punizione tanto spesso quanto gli alpha.

“E ci resterà un bel po’: questa volta ha combinato un casino.”

Anche questa non era una novità. Per fortuna era l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze di Natale e questo avrebbe impedito a Sherlock di combinare altri guai.

“Cosa ha fatto?”

“Ha creato una specie di spray antiaggressione contro gli alpha e alcuni ragazzi si sono sentiti male dopo averlo respirato.”

John si diresse quindi verso l’ufficio del preside e attese fuori dalla porta. Sentì delle voci all’interno e tese l’orecchio.

“Le ho già detto che è stato un incidente, non l’ho fatto apposta.” Questo era Sherlock.

“Il tuo tono di voce non è quello di una persona dispiaciuta.” 

Gli stavano facendo una ramanzina: sì, sarebbe stata lunga.

“Quella sostanza è innocua, nel giro di qualche ora staranno bene di nuovo.”

“Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Holmes, ma dovresti usare la tua intelligenza per prepararti alla vita che ti aspetta fuori dalla scuola.”

“È quello che sto facendo.”

“Nessun alpha si avvicinerà mai a te, se continui a mantenere questo deplorevole atteggiamento aggressivo.”

“Meglio così.”

“Holmes, sono serio: di questo passo non avrai mai una famiglia.”

“Forse ho altri obiettivi nella vita.”

“Un omega non dovrebbe parlare così.”

“Lei forse rimpiange com’era il mondo settant’anni fa, io no.”

John strinse i pugni: settant’anni prima, gli omega finalmente conquistarono gli stessi diritti che avevano alpha e beta, mentre prima erano relegati al ruolo di fattori e fattrici e avevano un accesso limitato a lavoro e istruzione, ma incredibilmente la mentalità di alcune persone era rimasta ferma a quell’epoca.

John sentì il preside sospirare: “Sei un caso senza speranza, Holmes”, dopodiché lo lasciò andare.

“Oh, sei qui John, perfetto” disse Sherlock non appena lo vide.

“Ho saputo cos’è successo: avrai problemi?”

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.

“Un’altra nota da aggiungere alla mia collezione, suppongo.”

John gli porse una mela: “Tieni, scommetto che non mangi nulla da stamattina.”

“Da ieri sera: quella formula chimica mi ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte.”

John guardò l’orologio.

“Senti, so che volevi parlarmi in pausa pranzo, ma adesso ho gli allenamenti di rugby. Facciamo dopo le lezioni?”

“Ti aspetto davanti all’ingresso.”

 

Sherlock lo aspettava davanti a un taxi e John aggrottò la fronte.

“Uh… vai da qualche parte?”

“Andiamo.”

“Cosa?”

“Sali in macchina, ti spiego strada facendo.”

Abituato all’eccentricità dell’amico, John non fece altre domande e salì dopo di lui. Sherlock diede al tassista l’indirizzo di casa sua.

“È successo qualcosa?”

“Sta per succedere - disse Sherlock con aria tremendamente seria - ed ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Questa sera ci sarà una festa di Natale a casa mia con tutti i parenti e ho bisogno che tu ti finga il mio fidanzato.”

John lo guardò a bocca aperta alcuni secondi, assimilando le sue parole, poi gracchiò un “COSA?” con voce strozzata.

“John, per favore, lo sai che odio ripetermi: per questa sera devi fare finta di essere il mio ragazzo.”

“Sei impazzito?” John avvampò: faceva di tutto per tenerlo nascosto perché Sherlock detestava le relazioni, ma la verità era che l’omega gli piaceva parecchio e non solo come amico. Temeva che Sherlock avrebbe scoperto in fretta che i sentimenti di John erano ben oltre la finzione.

“Non sono mai stato tanto lucido.”

“Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?”

“I miei genitori e mio fratello mi accettano per come sono, ma il resto della famiglia non la vede allo stesso modo: pensano che un omega debba per forza sposarsi e occuparsi della famiglia; ormai sono anni che ogni Natale mi fanno pressioni e più cresco, più diventano insistenti, e da qualche anno portano con loro alcuni alpha in cerca di un compagno: aver a che fare con loro è estenuante.”

“Sherlock…” 

“Alcuni di quegli alpha hanno un harem.”

John rabbrividì: sebbene ormai molte coppie di alpha e omega fossero monogame, in alcune famiglie tradizionaliste sopravviveva ancora l’arcaica usanza di tenere un harem di omega e beta.

“Io capisco, ma…”

“Non mi daranno tregua in alcun modo, a meno che io non gli dia una ragione per mettersi il cuore in pace. Ti prego John: sei l’unico che può aiutarmi.”

Lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhioni tristi e John seppe di aver capitolato ancor prima di aver aperto bocca.

“Va bene, lo farò.”

Sherlock sospirò di sollievo e sorrise.

“Però avresti potuto dirmelo prima, per lo meno mi sarei cambiato! Indosso ancora la divisa di rugby.”

“La divisa è una delle cose che amo del mio fidanzato” mormorò Sherlock e il cuore di John accelerò i battiti, prima di ricordarsi che Sherlock si era soltanto calato nella parte.

“Devo aprirti la portiera? O tenerti per mano?” domandò John una volta giunti a Villa Holmes: non aveva mai corteggiato seriamente un omega, inoltre non uno appartenente a una famiglia altolocata come quella di Sherlock e non conosceva l’etichetta.

Sherlock però scosse la testa: “Comportati come sempre, i miei genitori sanno che non sopporto le formalità, perciò non si aspettano che il nostro rapporto sia quello tradizionale di un alpha e di un omega.”

“E gli altri?”

“Che vadano al diavolo.”

Nonostante fosse molto nervoso, John ridacchiò divertito: gli piaceva la sfacciataggine di Sherlock.

Gli piacevano molte cose di lui, pensò con un sospiro.

Nel giardino c’erano ben tre grandi abeti riccamente addobbati e anche la facciata della villa era adornata con moltissime luci natalizie: gli Holmes facevano sempre tutto in grande.

Mycroft era seduto su una panchina a fumare una sigaretta. Sherlock entrò in casa facendo finta di non vederlo, mentre John alzò almeno la mano per salutarlo.

“Ironico” mormorò Mycroft.

“Cosa?” chiese John, fermandosi.

“Mi riferivo alla decisione di Sherlock di scegliere te come finto fidanzato.”

Ovviamente Mycroft aveva capito tutto all’istante: l’intelligenza del fratello maggiore di Sherlock a volte gli faceva paura. Per fortuna non sembrava intenzionato a smascherare il loro bluff: John credeva che, in un modo tutto suo, volesse davvero bene al fratello minore.

“E perché sarebbe ironico?”

“È davvero finzione?” domandò Mycroft a bruciapelo.

“I-io...”

“Come supponevo.”

“John!” lo chiamò Sherlock e John fu ben contento di allontanarsi. Merda, era così evidente? Allora forse anche Sherlock… guardò in direzione dell’omega, ma in quel momento un uomo si fece loro incontro.

“Ah Sherlock, finalmente sei qui: stavo per mandare qualcuno a cercarti.”

“Zio Dave” lo salutò svogliatamente Sherlock.

“Vieni di là nel salone: ci sono delle persone che devi conoscere.”

Istintivamente, a John non piacque affatto il modo in cui quell’uomo si rivolgeva a Sherlock: ‘persone che devi conoscere’, _ ‘devi’ _ , come se la volontà del suo amico di volerle incontrare o meno non contasse nulla.

“Anche tu - Sherlock prese John sottobraccio e lo avvicinò a suo zio - Ti presento John Watson, il mio fidanzato.”

“C-cosa?” balbettò l’uomo, preso alla sprovvista. Annusò l’aria e sentì l’inconfondibile odore di alpha emanare da John, poi schioccò le labbra con disappunto. “Zia Agnes e zia Josephine hanno mosso mari e monti per convincere alcuni alpha a essere qui.”

“Problemi loro, non miei.”

“Tua madre ti aveva detto che durante questa cena sarebbero stati presenti dei pretendenti: dovevi avvisare che qualcun’altro ti aveva scelto.”

“No, non dovevo: quello che faccio e chi frequento sono solo affari miei. Vieni John, andiamo a salutare i miei genitori.”

John si mosse per seguirlo, ma Dave lo trattenne per un braccio.

“Fai sul serio con Sherlock?”

“Sì!” rispose John con fierezza, guardandolo con ostilità: quell’uomo gli piaceva sempre meno, e ora capiva perché Sherlock avesse assoluto bisogno di un finto fidanzato.

“Bene, allora inizia a fare qualcosa per quel suo carattere ribelle ed insegnagli come si deve comportare un omega.”

John si liberò della presa scrollando le spalle.

“Spiacente, ma io sono d’accordo con Sherlock. Oh, e per sua informazione, è lui che ha scelto me” proclamò con estrema soddisfazione di fronte allo sguardo scioccato dell’altro uomo.

“John, caro! Buon Natale - la signora Holmes gli si fece incontro e lo abbracciò - Sherlock mi ha appena detto… perché lo avete tenuto segreto? gli domandò con una leggera nota di rimprovero nella voce e John abbassò lo sguardo.

“Sa, è successo da poco…” mormorò John. Gli dispiaceva mentire ai genitori di Sherlock, anche se era per una buona causa, perché erano due persone adorabili.

“Capisco. Sappi che sono felicissima per voi: fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, ho capito che voi due eravate fatti l’uno per l’altro.”

“Grazie.”

In qualche misura era vero: lui e Sherlock erano andati d’accordo fin dal primo momento ed in breve erano diventati migliori amici, e dato che l’omega normalmente non sopportava nessuno, era quasi un miracolo.

Nel salone, la voce che il giovane Holmes si era presentato con un fidanzato ufficiale si era sparsa in fretta: diversi alpha li guardavano con fastidio e disappunto e i due ragazzi si trovarono al centro dell’attenzione fin da subito.

John fu fatto sedere di fianco a Sherlock ovviamente, ma una femmina e un maschio alpha, seduti davanti a lui, fecero di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione, vantandosi delle rispettive ricchezze.

Tuttavia Sherlock non si mostrò per nulla interessato, continuando a guardare il cellulare e rispondendo a monosillabi alle loro osservazioni.

“Watson - disse la donna alpha guardandolo con aria di sfida - questo cognome non mi dice nulla. Mi dica, in che ramo lavora la sua famiglia: politica, carburanti, miniere?”

“No, i miei genitori sono dei semplici impiegati. Quanto a me vorrei diventare medico militare.”

Il maschio alpha seduto davanti a lui non fece alcuno sforzo per nascondere una risatina di scherno. “E come pensi di mantenere il giovane Holmes? Solo dal suo abbigliamento si capisce che ha gusti costosi.”

“Io mi manterrò da solo” intervenne Sherlock senza sollevare gli occhi dal telefono.

“Oh, non dubito che con la tua intelligenza riusciresti ad arrivare lontano, ma non hai pensato a come si sentirebbe Watson, se tu guadagnassi più di lui?”

Per la prima volta dall’inizio di quell’incubo sotto forma di cena natalizia, Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal telefono e guardò John con una punta di incertezza, ma il giovane alpha sorrise e gli strinse la mano per rassicurarlo: alcuni alpha consideravano umiliante che gli omega lavorassero e arrivassero a guadagnare più di loro, ma lui non era tra questi.

“Non mi importa” rispose Watson senza staccare gli occhi da Sherlock, e anche l’omega sorrise.

“Nah, non ci credo” disse la femmina alpha.

“Watson qui è molto furbo - intervenne un terzo alpha, seduto più distante - dice così perché sa bene che questa è una ipotesi immaginaria. Holmes sarà impegnato a tempo pieno a badare ai figli e non farà alcun lavoro, dopo che si saranno sposati.”

“Io non voglio figli” sospirò Holmes, il tono di chi aveva dovuto affrontare quell’argomento un numero spropositatamente alto di volte.

“Questi giovani moderni… un omega è omega per un motivo ben preciso.” La femmina alpha scosse la testa con disappunto, guardando Sherlock come se le avesse appena fatto un grave torto personale.

“Ah, lascialo stare - disse il primo maschio alpha - quando li avrà cambierà idea.”

“Non cambierò idea perché io-non-avrò-figli” scandì piano Sherlock, la voce che non nascondeva la sua crescente irritazione.

“Sicuro che ti sta bene stare con un omega così egoista?” chiese l’alpha a John, ignorando completamente Sherlock.

“Non è egoista - protestò John - Ha semplicemente le sue opinioni riguardo alla sua vita, e ha tutto il diritto di decidere cosa farne senza interferenze.”

“Non sono d’accordo: alcuni omega hanno bisogno di una spinta nella giusta direzione per capire come si sta al mondo, una spinta bella forte. Così, se inciampano e cadono quando vengono spinti, poi correggono il tiro e si regolano di conseguenza. Non mi importa cosa sostengono tutti quegli hippie egualitari là fuori, io penso che una famiglia debba funzionare così” sostenne il terzo alpha.

Gli occhi degli altri due raccontavano esattamente la stessa storia: che se Sherlock fosse appartenuto a loro non gli avrebbero mai permesso di avere voce in capitolo sulla sua stessa vita e lo avrebbero piegato con ogni mezzo, violenza inclusa.

John sentì la mano di Sherlock tremare sotto la sua, e decise che la misura era colma: quei tre non dovevano permettersi nemmeno di guardare Sherlock, non erano degni.

Cristo, era questo che Sherlock doveva subito ogni cena di Natale? Essere trattato come una bambola gonfiabile la cui volontà non contava nulla? Venir minacciato da sessisti retrogradi? Non lo sorprendeva che odiasse tutti e che, in particolare, odiasse le riunioni di famiglia sotto le feste.

“Non ha alcuna importanza quello che pensate, perché per noi funziona” ringhiò John, poi afferrò Sherlock per la nuca e lo baciò sulla bocca: un bacio dolce e gentile ma appassionato. Voleva rassicurarlo, dirgli che lui era perfetto così com’era, che non doveva diventare un omega da manuale e che nella vita poteva fare ciò che voleva, ma il calore che John infuse in quel bacio non lasciava alcun dubbio riguardo ai suoi veri sentimenti.

Quando le loro labbra si staccarono, Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, come se avesse davanti una persona del tutto sconosciuta, e John si sentì malissimo: aveva approfittato del suo ruolo di finto fidanzato per prendersi qualcosa che non gli apparteneva, qualcosa che probabilmente lo aveva disgustato.

Ora come ora voleva solo inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e chiedergli scusa, ma prima c’era una cosa più importante da fare: portare Sherlock lontano da quelle persone orribili; si alzò in piedi e gli porse la mano, che Sherlock afferrò meccanicamente, ancora scioccato dal bacio, e si allontanarono.

John indirizzò un breve cenno di scuse ai genitori e al fratello di Sherlock, e Mycroft agitò una mano come a dire che se ne sarebbe occupato lui.

Non appena fuori dalla villa, in un angolo deserto del giardino, John gli lasciò andare la mano e abbassò il capo, sconsolato.

“Perdonami Sherlock, non so cosa mi sia preso… so che non è una giustificazione, ho fatto qualcosa di orribile.”

“Ma no - sussurrò Sherlock passandosi un dito sulle labbra - Non è stato brutto come bacio. Credo. Non ho termini di paragone, ma non è stata un’esperienza spiacevole.”

Gli aveva rubato il suo primo bacio. Voleva sprofondare negli inferi e non riemergere mai più.

“Merda!” imprecò John, e Sherlock si accigliò: “Reagisci sempre così dopo aver baciato qualcuno? Mi sorprende che tu sia soprannominato ‘Tre Continenti’, allora.”

“Non scherzare: mi sono comportato né più né meno come quei tre bastardi, ti ho baciato senza chiederti il permesso, ti ho trattato come se tu mi appartenessi.”

“Non è vero! - ribatté Sherlock, accalorato - Mi hai sostenuto, hai detto che sono libero di decidere della mia vita e nessuno aveva mai fatto questo per me.”

John scosse la testa: “Questo non mi giustifica: non avrei dovuto baciarti, non in quel modo.”

Questo lasciava intendere che John sarebbe stato felice di baciare Sherlock con il suo consenso, ma ormai era certo che i suoi sentimenti fossero palesi.

Sherlock chinò la testa, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe e mormorò qualcosa a voce così bassa che John non capì e gli chiese di ripetere.

“Ho detto che mi è piaciuto.”

“Stai solo cercando di non farmi sentire in colpa, ma tu detesti gli alpha! Hai addirittura inventato uno spray per tenerli alla larga.”

“Non tutti gli alpha: su di te non lo userei mai” disse Sherlock, sollevando la testa e guardando John dritto negli occhi.

“Sherlock…”

L’omega avanzò verso di lui, lento ma determinato, infine chinò la testa sulla spalla di John, mostrandogli le vertebre cervicali, il gesto che compiva un omega quando accettava un alpha e gli permetteva di affondare i denti durante il Legame.

Ma era presto per quello, troppo presto e non erano quelle le intenzioni di Sherlock: l’omega voleva solo mostrargli che considerava John diverso da tutti gli altri alpha, e che un giorno...

“Tu sei l’unico,e voglio che il nostro finto fidanzamento diventi vero” sussurrò Sherlock.

“Sì, sì, certo, è un privilegio.”

John lo abbracciò, posando una guancia sui suoi ricci morbidi e chiuse gli occhi.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. You should really take off that seasonal jumper and/or hat and/or pair of shoes  
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Male lingerie - Smut - Rating E - Forse ho imbrogliato un po’ con questo prompt

Quando Sherlock fece il suo ingresso nel salone di Scotland Yard, John si abbandonò a un breve sospiro di disappunto: non che il suo ragazzo non fosse bello, era meraviglioso come al solito, ma non era entrato nello spirito della festa.

Per la festa dell’ultimo dell’anno, Greg aveva chiesto a tutti i partecipanti di indossare un capo natalizio che fosse allegro e ridicolo, così Anderson aveva dei calzini con attaccati delle piccole palline di Natale, Donovan il classico cerchietto con le orecchie e le corna da renna e Greg un maglione con disegnato un pupazzo di neve zombie che si stava squagliando.

Anche John aveva optato per un maglione e ne aveva scelto uno con delle lucine a led funzionanti; era uscito di casa due ore prima, mentre Sherlock era ancora intento a scrivere un articolo sui veleni ricavati dai funghi, e lo aveva pregato di ricordarsi della festa e di partecipare alla goliardata, indossando il maglione con le renne ubriache che gli aveva comprato proprio per quell’occasione.

Invece Sherlock si era vestito come sempre: un completo e una camicia di seta neri. Molto elegante, ma più adatto a una convention di onoranze funebri che ad una festa di fine anno.

“Carino il tuo ragazzo, Watson. Dovete andare a dissotterrare cadaveri?” infierì Donovan passandogli accanto.

“Gliel’hai detto che non è Halloween e che non doveva vestirsi da becchino?” gli fece eco Anderson.

John si rabbuiò: non amava particolarmente quando quei due prendevano in giro Sherlock, ma in fondo non gli aveva chiesto nulla di trascendentale, solo di indossare un maglione brutto.

Prese un bicchiere di champagne dal tavolo del buffet e decise che il suo ragazzo andava punito in qualche modo, quindi avrebbe dormito sul divano per un paio di notti almeno.

Sherlock probabilmente si era reso conto di averlo fatto arrabbiare, perché non gli andò incontro, né gli chiese di ballare, e John fece altrettanto, guardandolo da lontano con aria torva.

Per tutta la serata, l’ex soldato lo vide parlare animatamente con Dimmock e poi con Lestrade (di un caso, probabilmente), e fu solo verso mezzanotte che i due si incontrarono in un corridoio, vicino ai bagni.

“Preparati a dormire sul divano, stanotte” brontolò John.

“Sei arrabbiato” disse Sherlock senza alcuna inflessione particolare nella voce.

“Sì, lo sono: ti avevo chiesto soltanto di indossare uno stupido maglione per una festa, ma tu devi sempre fare il musone della situazione.”

“A dire il vero mi sto divertendo abbastanza a dedurre i poliziotti, sei tu quello con lo sguardo omicida.”

“E di chi è la colpa?”

“Mi dispiace di non aver indossato il tuo maglione, ma a quanto pare sono molto più tradizionalista di quel che pensavo.”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Ho letto che per l’ultimo dell’anno è tradizione indossare un capo di abbigliamento rosso, ed è quello che ho fatto.”

John si accigliò. “Sei diventato daltonico? Sherlock, sei completamente vestito di nero.”

“No, non completamente” mormorò Sherlock abbassando sensualmente la voce, ed un brivido di eccitazione e paura corse lungo la spina dorsale di John.

Di eccitazione, perché sospettava che avrebbe gradito la prossima mossa del suo ragazzo.

Di paura, perché sicuramente era qualcosa di folle e pericoloso.

Con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, Sherlock si sbottonò i pantaloni e li abbassò di colpo. John si guardò intorno allarmato e poi lo trascinò dietro alcuni schedari.

“Vuoi farti arrestare per esibizionismo?” sibilò, continuando ad occhieggiare il corridoio.

“Rilassati, sono tutti nel salone ad aspettare la mezzanotte.”

“Rilas… come faccio a rilassarmi quando ti abbassi i pantaloni in pubblico?”

“Non vuoi vedere come rispetto la tradizione dell’ultimo dell’anno?”

John abbassò gli occhi lentamente e trattenne il fiato: Sherlock indossava dei boxer rossi di pizzo.

Lingerie maschile.

Era strano, perché Sherlock non aveva mai indossato nulla del genere, ma quei boxer gli donavano, gli donavano a tal punto che John si trovò inginocchiato davanti a lui senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Il rosso acceso del tessuto e la pelle pallida di Sherlock creavano un contrasto dal quale era difficile distogliere gli occhi, l’intricato disegno floreale del pizzo lasciava intravedere appena il suo pene, lasciando spazio all’immaginazione.

E l’immaginazione di John stava funzionando fin troppo bene, tanto che dovette aggiustarsi i pantaloni.

Non aveva mai pensato che un uomo potesse risultare sexy con indosso lingerie di pizzo, ma ora non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Pensavo di festeggiare l’anno nuovo con qualcosa di nuovo, ma visto che non apprezzi…” Sherlock lasciò la frase in sospeso e fece per chiudere i pantaloni, ma John gli afferrò i polsi.

“Oh, sei un uomo molto malvagio, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Non sei più preoccupato che qualcuno possa vederci?”

“No” ringhiò l’ex soldato.

Sherlock non poteva tentarlo così e poi tirarsi indietro: John era un uomo paziente, ma non fino a quel punto. Appoggiò la guancia sulla sua coscia e baciò il rigonfiamento dei boxer, leccandolo adagio per tutta la lunghezza, sfiorando la sua pelle bollente attraverso la stoffa traforata.

Lontano, nel salone, o in un’altra dimensione, qualcuno gridò che mancavano cinque minuti alla mezzanotte.

Sopra di lui, Sherlock sibilò rumorosamente e gli afferrò una spalla per non barcollare, mentre John continuò a leccarlo impietosamente attraverso la stoffa, afferrandogli i glutei sodi con entrambe le mani, e la presa di Sherlock si fece più stretta.

“È una strana sensazione” mormorò John, riferendosi alla stoffa, così diversa dai boxer di cotone che Sherlock era solito indossare.

“Lo è, punge, ma non è del tutto sgradevole. E poi mi piace l’effetto che ha su di te, è stata una sorpresa” disse Sherlock, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

“Sì, non immaginavo che fosse così seducente, ma in fondo avrei dovuto saperlo - sbuffò John, sedendosi sui talloni - mi faresti lo stesso effetto con qualunque cosa addosso.”

“Vuoi provare?” chiese Sherlock, sollevando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso ammiccante.

“La biancheria? Qui? Come?”

Sherlock gli fece cenno di alzarsi e gli abbassò pantaloni e mutande, strusciandosi contro di lui.

“Oh… OH!” mugolò John: strofinarsi contro il pizzo provocava una sensazione sospesa tra il piacere e un leggero bruciore, e pensare che Sherlock indossava quei boxer da ore gli provocò un brivido.

“Ho pensato a te tutto il tempo - gli confessò Sherlock mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio - A come avresti reagito, a cosa mi avresti fatto, ti ho immaginato rovesciarmi sul tavolo del buffet e prendermi lì, davanti a tutti.”

Una sferzata di piacere percorse il corpo di John e il dottore si morsicò le labbra.

“Ti prego, abbi pietà di me.”

“Mmh… no” rispose Sherlock, continuando a tormentargli l’orecchio e a strusciarsi sensualmente contro di lui: era una deliziosa tortura, ma a John non bastava più; gli afferrò delicatamente l’elastico dei boxer e li abbassò.

“La sorpresa mi è piaciuta da morire, ma adesso dovresti davvero togliere queste mutande natalizie.”

Sherlock si limitò a ridacchiare contro la spalla di John, poi strinse entrambe le loro erezioni nella sua mano.

“Sher…” singhiozzò John e poi cercò le sue labbra, assaltandole con baci e piccoli morsi, mentre Sherlock portava entrambi all’orgasmo.

Quando John riprese fiato si accorse che fuori dalla finestra stavano esplodendo centinaia di fuochi d’artificio.

“Ehi John?”

“Mh?”

“Buon anno.”

John rise e gli baciò la fronte. “Senza dubbio inizia sotto i migliori auspici.”


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you  
> Johnlock - Fluff - Wedding proposal - Rating G

Le tue mani si fermano un istante quando scartano quella particolare decorazione a forma di cuore.

Dovresti fare in fretta: John sarà a casa tra poco e vuoi fargli trovare l’albero di Natale già decorato, ma vieni sopraffatto dal ricordo di quella sera.

Eri in piedi quasi nello stesso punto dove sei ora.

Un anno.

È già passato un anno, incredibile.

 

_John è tornato a vivere da poco a Baker Street e sua sorella gli ha spedito una scatola di vecchie palline di Natale trovate in soffitta, così questa sera John è tornato a casa con un vero abete, deciso a rispolverare una tradizione di casa Watson._

_Non gli dici quello che ti sta passando per la testa, che quello non è l’ambiente adatto a un abete e che la pianta seccherà nel giro di poche settimane, il sorriso di John mentre apre la scatola è così contagioso che ti sei fermato per tempo._

_John ha una storia quasi per ogni decorazione, ricorda se appartenevano ai nonni o se sono più nuove, quando sono state comprate e se lui e Harry hanno litigato per sceglierle (quasi sempre) o se le hanno scelte insieme (quasi mai)._

_John non ha molti ricordi felici, ma il Natale è uno di questi e lì, nel caotico salottino di Baker Street ha deciso di condividerli con te._

_Nonostante tutto, nonostante il dolore, le bugie, i traumi, nonostante tutto quello che si è frapposto tra voi, John è tornato lì._

_È tornato da te._

_John si rende conto di aver monopolizzato la conversazione e, con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato, ti passa alcune decorazioni. L’ombra di un avvertimento passa nei suoi occhi: alcune sono in vetro, sono vecchie e fragili, e devi maneggiarle con cura._

_Pieghi millimetricamente il capo per dirgli che hai capito, e comunque le tratteresti con la stessa attenzione anche se fossero delle cianfrusaglie in plastica provenienti da un discount, perché sono di John._

_Inizi ad appenderle dal tuo lato dell’albero, che è ancora molto spoglio, sei attento e concentrato come se stessi lavorando ad un esperimento scientifico e, con la coda dell’occhio, puoi vedere John che sorride con indulgenza alla tua meticolosità._

_Finito di riempire un lato, ti sposti verso John e appendi una decorazione rossa e bianca a forma di cuore su un ramo un po’ spoglio; stai per ritrarre la mano, quando John allunga la sua e sfiora la pallina._

_“Questa è la mia preferita.”_

_Aggrotti la fronte: questo non coincide con le deduzioni che hai fatto. Perché John sta mentendo?_

_“No, quando eri bambino la tua preferita era quella a forma di fiocco di neve.”_

_L’hai capito dallo stato di quella particolare decorazione: sembra nuova, anche se è una delle più vecchie, è stata sempre maneggiata come se fosse preziosa, e riposta in modo che non potesse rovinarsi._

_“Allora sì, ma adesso la mia preferita è questa.”_

_Un cuore._

_Nessuno di voi ha ancora spostato la mano, così la punta delle vostre dita si sta sfiorando, e in un istante, l’atmosfera rilassata cambia radicalmente, il momento si carica di tensione e di attesa._

_I sentimenti non sono il tuo forte, non lo saranno mai, ma sai riconoscere un’opportunità quando ti si presenta davanti. Poche altre volte ti è capitato quando si tratta di John: la prima sera a cena da Angelo, a Baskerville la mattina dopo aver litigato, sulla pista dell’aeroporto. Lì c’era l’occasione, ma il momento era sbagliato._

_E adesso?_

_Adesso il momento sembra quello giusto per dire qualcosa che spesso fingi non esista, ma che ti porti dentro da tempo, da troppo tempo._

_Non è facile, è la cosa più difficile tu abbia mai fatto e sei terrorizzato, perché in questo singolo, microscopico istante, ogni cosa potrebbe cambiare per te._

_Per voi._

_Però hai lasciato trascorrere qualche secondo di troppo e John sta per ritrarre la mano, non hai più tempo per riflettere, o lo fai adesso o anche questa opportunità andrà persa._

_“Ti amo” sussurri, con gli occhi fissi sul cuore rosso e bianco, che diventa una metafora perfetta del tuo cuore, perché l’hai appena posato in mano a John, che ora potrebbe farci qualunque cosa, anche frantumarlo in mille pezzi._

_Ma John, imprevedibile, fantastico, unico John, ti sorprende ancora una volta: prende la tua mano, intreccia le sue dita con le tue e ti sposta leggermente dall’albero, per poterti avere di fronte e ti guarda come se aspettasse queste tue parole da sempre._

_Le luci intermittenti che tingono la stanza di mille colori rendono questo momento quasi magico._

_“Sposami, Sherlock Holmes.”_

_“Cosa?”_

_Hai capito male, devi aver capito male: John non ti ha respinto, non è fuggito urlando alla tua dichiarazione d’amore, ma non può averti appena chiesto di sposarlo, vero?_

_Le labbra del dottore si stendono in un sorriso. “Sei fortunato che io non odio ripertermi: sposami Sherlock Holmes, perché abbiamo già perso troppo tempo. Se davvero mi ami, passa il resto della vita assieme a me.”_

 

“Sherlock?”

John è davanti è te, di nuovo, come un anno fa, e ti guarda con un misto di divertimento e apprensione: ah, l’hai fatto di nuovo, ti sei perso nei ricordi e il tempo è trascorso, la sera è calata e il salotto è immerso nel buio.

“Sto bene” lo rassicuri, e quando John abbassa gli occhi sulla decorazione che reggi in mano, comprende. Si alza in punti di piedi e ti bacia, con la stessa dolcezza di un anno fa, la stessa dolcezza che infonde in ogni suo bacio.

“Volevo farti una sorpresa e farti trovare l’appartamento già decorato per Natale.”

“Puoi appendere le ghirlande e le luci alle finestre, le calze sopra il camino e il vischio sopra la porta, ma l’albero lo facciamo insieme: è una tradizione di casa Watson-Holmes.”

“Abbiamo una tradizione? Da quando?”

“Da quando mi hai dato il tuo cuore, amore.”


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Yes, _________, there is a Santa Claus  
> Pre-slash - No pairing - Crack - Rating T

“Cazzo, c’è ancora quell’odore infernale!” sbottò John scendendo le scale quella mattina. Ricordava quello delle uova marce o di un bidone dei rifiuti sotto al sole e purtroppo aleggiava persistentemente da qualche giorno nel loro appartamento.

Nonostante fosse dicembre inoltrato, John aveva sistematicamente spalancato le finestre ogni mattina, comprato tre deodoranti per ambienti e persino lavato tende e cuscini, come una perfetta casalinga disperata, ma la situazione non era migliorata.

John non si capacitava di come fosse possibile, ma sapeva benissimo chi era il colpevole: Sherlock.

Una settimana prima si era lanciato in un esperimento chimico che prevedeva l’uso di zolfo e soda caustica, che aveva rilasciato un tanfo terribile; sordo alle proteste di Sherlock, John aveva buttato tutto nella pattumiera, ma per assurdo l’odore peggiorava con il passare dei giorni invece di svanire.

Che diavolo aveva combinato Sherlock?

“Sherlock! Insomma, Sherlock! Merda!” sbraitò, e qualche minuto dopo il consulente investigativo emerse dalla sua stanza con addosso solo il pigiama: aveva i capelli in disordine e l’aria terribilmente assonnata. Aveva appena risolto un caso ed era crollato addormentato sul letto la sera prima, dopo essere rimasto sveglio per due giorni filati.

“Cosa c’è?” borbottò, mettendo a scaldare il bollitore.

“L’odore Sherlock, l’odore.”

“È tutta la settimana che ti lamenti della stessa cosa, è terribilmente noioso.”

“E continuerò a farlo finché gli effetti del tuo dannatissimo esperimento non saranno spariti.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, grattandosi la nuca.

“Non può essere quello, è scientificamente impossibile.”

“E allora cos’è? È il frigo, vero?”

“Non dire sciocchezze John, la gomma funge da sigillante, gli odori non possono fuoriuscire. Ah, fossi in te non lo farei” aggiunse, quando vide John dirigersi a passo di marcia verso l’elettrodomestico. Troppo tardi, John lo aprì e non represse una pesante imprecazione davanti al braccio tagliato sul secondo ripiano.

“SHERLOCK!”

“Non è quello che puzza - protestò lui - è fresco.”

“Fres… Signore, dammi la forza” sibilò John stropicciandosi la faccia.

Sherlock si versò una tazza di tè e si diresse in salotto, mormorando qualcosa su piccioni morti che credeva di aver buttato via, forse, e John sbiancò.

“Senti, non mi interessa cos’è che provoca questo tanfo, non lo voglio nemmeno sapere, io adesso vado al lavoro e pretendo che per stasera l’appartamento sia più profumato del negozio di un fiorista.”

“Perché, succede qualcosa stasera?”

“Te lo vado ripetendo da due settimane: stasera viene Brittany.”

“Noioso, avevo rimosso. Chi è Bridget?”

“Brittany. È la mia ragazza.”

“L’addestratrice di foche?”

“No, quella era Susan, Brittany è la segretaria di un avvocato.”

“E perché viene qui?”

“L’ho invitata a cena.”

“Non ho fame.”

“L’appuntamento è per me, non per te - ribatté John infilandosi la giacca - Però sul serio, ripulisci il frigorifero, fa sparire questa puzza e non farti trovare ancora in pigiama questa sera.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, mostrado tutto il suo disinteresse per l’appuntamento di John e poi sbottò in tono sarcastico: “Indosserò il mio completo migliore, stanne certo.”

“Ma senza esagerare” borbottò John scendendo le scale: quando indossava i suoi completi eleganti Sherlock era di una bellezza devastante e più di una ragazza di John si era mostrata molto interessata a lui (prima che Sherlock aprisse bocca e deducesse la loro vita, ovviamente).

Non credeva che con Brittany le cose sarebbero andate molto diversamente, ma era quasi Natale e, tanto per cambiare, sarebbe stato carino trascorrere le vacanze con qualcuno.

Quel pomeriggio tornò a casa carico di buste della spesa e quando aprì la porta non venne investito dal consueto olezzo, ma da un odore forte e penetrante, non sgradevole, ma pungente al punto da fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

“Sherlock, cos’hai fatto?”

“Quello che mi avevi chiesto, John: ho mandato via la puzza” rispose lui seraficamente, senza alzare gli occhi dal computer: aveva indossato uno dei suoi tanti completi, nemmeno il più particolare, ma ovviamente era bellissimo. John sperò che Brittany non si incantasse al punto da dimenticare chi l’aveva invitata a cena.

“Cosa hai usato? Sembra di stare in una fabbrica di caramelle alla menta.”

“Mentolo, canfora e olio di eucalipto, lo stesso preparato che usano i medici legali durante le autopsie.”

John appoggiò la spesa sul tavolo della cucina e poi aprì le finestre del salotto.

“Fin troppo efficace.”

“Sai John, questo piccolo mistero è interessante: cosa provoca un tale tanfo? Escludendo il mio esperimento con lo zolfo che, ti rendo noto, verrà ripreso al più presto-”

“Sì, dopo che sarai passato sul mio cadavere” lo interruppe John.

“Dicevo, escludendo quello, ed escludendo anche i piccioni morti, che avevo buttato via come ricordavo-”

“Cos-? Non ne sapevo niente! Perché diavolo c’erano animali morti in casa nostra?”

Sherlock occhieggiò il cibo appoggiato sul tavolo e schioccò le labbra. “Non sono sicuro che tu voglia saperlo.”

“Sì, lasciamo perdere - sospirò John, mettendosi ai fornelli - Qual è la tua conclusione?”

“Non ne ho: ho cercato ovunque, pensando che un topo fosse rimasto incastrato da qualche parte e fosse morto, ma non ce ne sono e non riesco a scoprire l’origine di questo odore.”

“Domani ti darò una mano anch’io.”

“Perché non stasera?”

“Brittany, ricordi?” disse, mostrando il filetto di salmone che stava per mettere in padella.

“Può aiutarci anche lei: statisticamente le donne hanno un olfatto più sviluppato dei maschi e riescono a distinguere molti più odori di noi.”

“È la mia ragazza, non un cane da tartufi, e farle annusare casa in cerca di topi morti non rientra tra le cose che si fanno durante un appuntamento.”

“Peccato.”

“Non iniziare - John lo minacciò agitando una forchetta nell’aria - E vedi di comportarti in maniera civile, una volta tanto.”

“Non mi comporterò in nessun modo, io non ceno.” Sherlock si alzò, chiuse il computer e si diresse verso la sua camera.

“Ma ho fatto il salmone, a te piace.”

“Come ti ho detto stamattina, non ho fame.”

Sherlock chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e John si strinse nelle spalle: se restava chiuso in camera tutta la sera c’erano buone possibilità che il suo appuntamento non fosse fallimentare.

Però mise da parte un trancio di salmone per Sherlock per l’indomani.

Brittany si presentò puntuale alle 20, accettò da John un bicchiere di vino bianco e si guardò intorno incuriosita; quando vide la collezione di insetti, il teschio sulla mensola del camino e i libri di criminologia, lanciò a John uno sguardo allarmato e il dottore si affrettò a dirle che quella roba non apparteneva a lui. “È di Sherlock, il mio coinquilino.”

“E dov’è ora?”

“Nella sua stanza, si sente poco bene. Sai, malanni di stagione.”

“Capisco - Brittany guardò il camino e sorrise - Che bello! Ormai sono poche le case che hanno il camino: a casa di mia nonna ce n’era uno enorme e lei me lo faceva sempre accendere d’inverno.”

“Già, crea una bella atmosfera, specie sotto le feste. Se vuoi puoi accenderlo.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

Brittany recuperò un giornale dalla pila di fianco alla poltrona di Sherlock (e John pregò con tutto il cuore che il detective avesse già ritagliato gli articoli che gli interessavano, o si sarebbe lamentato a vita) e alcuni ciocchi di legna, poi lo accese.

“È veramente molto bello, perché non ceniamo qui sul divano?”

“Sicuro.”

John sgomberò il tavolino e Brittany lo aiutò a portare i piatti dalla cucina, ma quando si voltarono, videro che il salotto si era riempito di fumo.

“Potevi dirmelo che avete problemi con il tiraggio della canna fumaria.”

“No, l’ho usato poco tempo fa e funzionava alla perfezione.” John si inginocchiò davanti al camino e usò la cenere per soffocare le fiamme e spegnerle, poi annusò l’aria perplesso: perché la legna odorava di barbecue?

In quel momento Sherlock spalancò la porta della sua camera e corse in salotto brandendo l’arpione.

“Il camino! È l’unico posto dove non ho guardato.”

Brittany si appiattì contro il muro e John cercò di rassicurarla.

“Brittany, questo è Sherlock, il mio coinquilino.”

“Ha-ha un arpione.”

“Ha l’hobby della pesca” mentì John, ma Sherlock ovviamente lo smentì.

“No, lo uso per sventrare maiali” rispose distrattamente, poi infilò l’arpione su per la canna fumaria, ma lo ritrasse dopo pochi minuti. “Non sento nulla, probabilmente è incastrato più in alto, mi serve una prolunga.”

John raggiunse Sherlock in due passi e sibilò irritato: “Non possiamo aspettare domani e chiamare un fumista?”

“No, voglio scoprire cosa c’è incastrato lì dentro.”

Sherlock sparì di nuovo in bagno e ne riemerse poco dopo con un manico di scopa fissato all’arpione con diversi giri di nastro isolante.

“Io comunque sono Brittany” disse la donna quando Sherlock gli passò accanto, tendendo la mano.

Il detective nemmeno la guardò e infilò di nuovo l’attrezzo su per la canna fumaria.

“Ottimo, ho trovato l’intoppo e credo di averlo agganciato. John, dammi una mano!”

John si strinse nelle spalle: tanto ormai la serata era rovinata e poi così avrebbero eliminato una volta per tutte la fonte di quel fetore; immaginava si trattasse di un grosso gabbiano, o magari un tasso o una volpe, ma quando afferrò il manico di scopa e tirò forte, cadde giù qualcosa di molto più grande: un uomo, morto da giorni e parzialmente decomposto, che indossava un completo rosso acceso.

“Ah-ha, mistero risolto: ecco l’origine di quell’odore!” esclamò Sherlock con un sorriso smagliante. Del tutto fuori luogo davanti a quei poveri resti, ma non l’avrebbe mai capito.

John restò a fissare il grottesco spettacolo alcuni istanti, incredulo, poi si coprì la faccia con una mano.

“È tutto vero?”

“Sì John, c’è un Babbo Natale morto nel nostro camino.”

Alle loro spalle si levò un grido acutissimo che trapanava i timpani e arrivava dritto al cervello. Sherlock si tappò le orecchie, seccato, mentre John si mosse verso Brittany per rassicurarla, ma la ragazza caracollò giù per le scale, terrorizzata. 

Quasi contemporaneamente i vestiti del morto, a contatto con la brace ancora calda, presero fuoco.

“Costume in acrilico da poche sterline” sospirò Sherlock, spegnendo le fiamme con dell’acqua.

“Hai ancora un po’ di quella crema al mentolo?” sospirò John, più infastidito per l’odore di morte che per la fuga di Brittany: dopotutto quella era una serata quasi normale a Baker Street.

“Sicuro.”

“Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia.”

“Ci avrà già pensato Berta.”

“Brittany. Comunque, chi è quell’uomo, lo conosci?”

“No: sospetto sia un comune topo d’appartamento: data la sua costituzione magra ha cercato di introdursi in casa dalla canna fumaria, forse pensava che nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a una persona vestita da Babbo Natale durante le feste. Non vedo ferite né altri segni, quindi sospetto gli sia venuto un infarto, è morto, poi è scivolato ed è rimasto incastrato nella canna fumaria, ma avremo più certezze quando Molly avrà eseguito l’autopsia. Ah, ecco Lestrade.”

L’ispettore di Scotland Yard entrò nell’appartamento senza dire una parola, guardò Sherlock e John, il cadavere nel camino, andò in cucina e si versò un bicchiere di vino.

“Quando ho ricevuto la telefonata delirante di una donna che parlava di Babbo Natale arpionato in un camino, ho pensato a uno scherzo o a un’ubriaca. Almeno finché non mi ha dato l’indirizzo.”

“Non abbiamo fatto niente, ci è finito da solo nel camino!” protestò John.

“Sapete cosa? Non voglio sapere, passerò il caso a Dimmock e farò venire una squadra della scientifica. Voi non toccate niente.”

“Ho bisogno di un bicchiere di vino anch’io” borbottò John quando Lestrade se ne fu andato: in settimana doveva inviarlo per una birra al pub per farsi perdonare di quel casino.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo appuntamento” azzardò Sherlock.

“Ah, non importa: se non regge la vista di un uomo morto che cade dal camino, cosa avrebbe detto dei cadaveri porzionati nel frigorifero?”

Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “No ______! You can’t put candles on the tree! I don’t care if it looks nice it’ll catch on fire you idiot!”  
> Johnlock - Potterlock - Established relationship - Humour - Rating G

A Sherlock bastò sollevare un braccio e un taxi si fermò immediatamente davanti a loro, tra gli sguardi stupiti dei passanti: riuscire ad averne uno senza alcuna attesa sotto le feste sembrava un miracolo.

O una magia.

Cosa che effettivamente era.

“Vuoi smetterla? - sibilò John, prendendo posto di fianco a lui - Finirai per farci scoprire.”

Sherlock sembrò rifletterci seriamente alcuni istanti, poi si produsse in un secco “no.”

“Sei impossibile” brontolò John e Sherlock, per tutta risposta, incrociò le braccia e guardò fuori dal finestrino.

Fantastico, adesso gli metteva anche il broncio.

Sherlock e John erano in realtà un consulente auror e il suo braccio destro e normalmente operavano solo all’interno del mondo magico, ma da qualche giorno un mago sconosciuto aveva preso a fare scherzi magici ai babbani londinesi.

Nulla di grave, solo delle semplici burle, ma questo aveva triplicato il carico di lavoro per i maghi obliviatori del Ministero, qualcuno aveva protestato e Mycroft, che occupava una posizione minore al Ministero della Magia, aveva chiesto loro di indagare.

All’inizio Sherlock aveva protestato, poiché riteneva il caso troppo banale e non degno della sua attenzione e del suo tempo, ma purtroppo doveva diversi favori a Mycroft (che era in realtà il Ministero della Magia) e alla fine si era visto costretto ad accettare.

Quindi eccoli lì, in incognito nel bel mezzo di Soho alla ricerca di indizi,e se la Londra babbana era difficile da navigare per dei maghi durante l’anno, sotto le feste natalizie diventava un vero incubo: per John restava un mistero come così tante persone potessero camminare per strada senza scontrarsi senza l’ausilio di un incantesimo, o come riuscissero a tornare a casa ogni sera senza usare la scopa, vista la mole di traffico lungo le strade.

E se lui si era sforzato di rispolverare gli studi di Babbanologia di Hogwarts e fare di tutto per passare inosservato, Sherlock non aveva fatto niente di tutto quello, ricorreva alla magia per ogni cosa che infastidiva, così John non doveva solo preoccuparsi di trovare il criminale, ma anche che non venissero scoperti.

In realtà poteva capire, almeno in parte, l’irritazione del compagno: quell’anno avevano programmato di trascorrere le vacanze di Natale in Lapponia, dove Sherlock voleva studiare le creature magiche locali (e sarebbe stata anche la loro prima vacanza da sposati, quindi, sì, anche John era piuttosto irritato).

Una strana musichetta stonata si diffuse nell’aria e John si guardò intorno perplesso, finché Sherlock non sospirò: “È il tuo telefono.”

Ah già, siccome non potevano usare né gufi né Patronus per non dare nell’occhio, Mycroft li aveva muniti di quegli strani apparecchi per avere aggiornamenti, ma quando finalmente John riuscì ad estrarlo dalla tasca del giaccone, aveva smesso di squillare. Be’, di sicuro lui non avrebbe richiamato: l’ultima volta che aveva pigiato le dita sullo schermo di quel telefono, era riuscito a cancellare l’intero contenuto, quindi se Mycroft voleva avere notizie, doveva essere lui a chiamare di nuovo.

“È assolutamente ridicolo, stasera gli manderò un Patronus” esclamò Sherlock.

“Non puoi! E non usare quella parola! Come facciamo se il tassista si insospettisce?”

“Ho usato un incantesimo, così non può sentire quello che diciamo.”

“Sherlock!”

“Cosa?”

“Senti, odio questa situazione quanto te, ma ormai abbiamo dato a Mycroft la nostra parola, e più in fretta risolviamo questo caso, più in fretta potremo tornare a casa nostra.”

“Sto stringendo il cerchio, lo troverò presto.”

John accolse la notizia con evidente sollievo.

Per mimetizzarsi meglio tra i babbani, avevano preso in affitto un appartamentino dalle parti di Carnaby Street, e quando rientrarono a casa, trovarono un abete davanti alla porta di ingresso. 

“E questo…?”

La padrona di casa mise la testa fuori dal suo appartamento e sorrise.

“C’è stato un piccolo malinteso con mio nipote e mi ritrovo con un albero in più, quindi ho pensato di darlo a voi, visto che non avete nessuna decorazione di Natale… a meno che questo non sia contro la vostra religione o qualcosa del genere.”

Era chiaro che pensava che quei due fossero strani.

“No, no, la ringrazio molto, è stato un pensiero gentile” le rispose John, portando l’albero in casa.

“Visto? Te l’avevo detto che non decorare l’appartamento ci avrebbe resi sospetti” disse Sherlock, una volta chiusa la porta.

“Tu volevi riempire casa di decorazioni magiche: luci fluttuanti, fatine di ghiaccio e neve magica che cade dal soffitto.”

“Per forza! Le decorazioni babbane sono terribilmente noiose e ordinarie.”

“Non importa.”

“Ma…”

“No, non voglio più sentire una parola sulle decorazioni magiche.”

 

Sherlock lavorò al caso tutta la notte e la mattina dopo disse a John che c’erano due possibili sospetti, così i due si divisero. Il sospetto di Sherlock si rivelò innocente, mentre John arrestò il colpevole e consegnarlo ad alcuni Auror.

Con qualche difficoltà John riuscì ad usare il telefono cellulare e parlare con Sherlock.

“Abbiamo fatto prima del previsto. Peccato, ho decorato l’albero di Natale invano” sospirò Sherlock.

“Quando l’hai fatto?” volle sapere John.

“Stamattina prima di uscire: non volevo che la padrona di casa si insospettisse ulteriormente.”

“Ha senso, però cosa hai usato? Non abbiamo decorazioni.”

“Ho comprato delle candele.”

“Ma sei fuori di testa?”

“Sono carine.”

“No Sherlock! Non puoi mettere delle candele su un albero! Non importa se sono carine, prenderà fuoco, idiota!”

“A casa lo facciamo sempre.”

“Sì, ma sono candele magiche.”

“Non preoccuparti John, l’albero è troppo umido e fresco per prendere fuoco… oh…”

“Oh cosa, Sherlock? Sherlock?”

In sottofondo John sentì le sirene di diversi mezzi di soccorso.

“Sembra che io abbia sottovalutato la componente resinosa della pianta.”

“... Sherlock! Cosa ti avevo detto?”

“Anche i migliori possono sbagliare.”

Fortunatamente non ci furono danni gravi, i due affittuari sparirono nel nulla, la padrona di casa venne rimborsata da una misteriosa compagnia assicurativa che nessuno aveva mai sentito nominare e Mycroft si ripromise di non riscuotere più favori da suo fratello.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Celebrating (wink, wink) Christmas with ______ and ________ walks in on you.  
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Angst - Post S4 - Rating G - è l’unica storia della raccolta che fa espresso riferimento alla quarta stagione e dove c’è la figlia di John.

Puntuali alle 21, Sherlock e John si presentarono a casa di Mycroft e Greg per riprendere Rosie. I figli di Greg avevano dato una piccola festa di Natale e anche la piccola era stata invitata.

John prese il cappottino blu dall’attaccapanni e chiamò la figlia, che stava colorando un disegno con Marissa, la figlia più grande di Greg, ma Rosie non si mosse.

“Rosie, per favore, mi avevi promesso che non avresti fatto capricci per tornare a casa.”

Rosie si alzò, ma invece di andare incontro al padre, si aggrappò alla gamba di Sherlock, rifiutandosi di guardarlo.

“È successo qualcosa?” domandò John, perplesso da quel comportamento.

Marissa si strinse nelle spalle: “Non saprei, è stata allegra tutta la serata, poi poco fa è andata in bagno e quando è tornata era imbronciata. Forse ha solo sonno.”

“Sì, dev’essere così, di solito è abituata ad andare a letto prima.”

Sherlock infilò il cappotto a Rosie e la prese per mano.

Arrivati a casa, il comportamento strano della bambina proseguì: non volle la favola della buonanotte e andò subito in camera sua, al piano di sopra.

“Dovevo restare da Mycroft, parlare con tutti i figli di Greg e capire cos’è successo - disse Sherlock - Forse li dovrei chiamare.”

John sorrise con affetto: anche se i problemi di Rosie erano piccoli e banali, Sherlock li trattava né più né meno come i crimini di cui si occupava.

“I figli di Greg sono tutti più grandi di Rosie, probabilmente l’hanno esclusa da qualche gioco e lei si è offesa: io facevo lo stesso quando Harry e i suoi amici mi tenevano in disparte. Domani le sarà passato.”

John si portò alle spalle di Sherlock, gli sfilò il cappotto, lo abbracciò e lo baciò sul collo.

“Mh, che intenzioni ha, dottor Watson?”

“Stavo pensando che anche noi potremmo dare una festa di Natale privata ed esclusiva.”

Sherlock si rigirò nel suo abbraccio e gli soffiò sulle labbra “Sì, capitano.”

John si bagnò le labbra e nei suoi occhi si accese un luccichio di desiderio: ogni tanto piaceva loro interpretare dei ruoli, e quello del capitano e della recluta era il loro preferito; John sapeva che a Sherlock piaceva quando il sesso era energico e rude, quindi gli afferrò i capelli e gli strattonò indietro la testa.

“In ginocchio, soldato!”

“FERMATI!” la voce adirata di Rosie riecheggiò nella stanza e John si allontanò da Sherlock, terribilmente imbarazzato: si baciavano con naturalezza davanti alla figlia, ma essere sorpresi in procinto di fare sesso era diverso, Rosie era troppo piccola e l’argomento era ancora taboo.

“Rosie, stavamo solo giocando” tentò di rassicurarla il padre.

“No, è come dice lo zio Myc! Tu sei cattivo con Sherlock, lo picchi!” La bambina corse vicino a Sherlock, gli afferrò una mano e fece per trascinarlo lontano da John; Sherlock tuttavia non si mosse, ma si inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Rosie, di cosa stai parlando?”

“Questa sera ho sentito zio Myc dire allo zio Greg che è ancora preoccupato per te, perché una volta papà ti ha fatto tanto male e ha paura che ti picchi di nuovo.”

John sbiancò e arretrò fino a sbattere contro la libreria, mentre Sherlock maledisse mentalmente il fratello.

“Non devi ascoltare lo zio Mycroft - intervenne Sherlock - ti ho detto tante volte che è una zucca vuota.”

La battuta di solito faceva ridere Rosie, ma non questa volta.

“Vuoi dire che ha detto una bugia? Papà non ti ha mai picchiato?”

Sherlock guardò brevemente verso John, chiedendogli implicitamente se poteva parlare con la figlia e John annuì appena, ancora troppo scioccato per muoversi: sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di panico.

“Vieni, ti riporto in camera tua, così ne parliamo.”

La prese per mano, la portò nella sua camera e le rimboccò le coperte.

“Allora? Zio Myc è un bugiardo?”

Sherlock aveva una linea di condotta molto precisa con i bambini: non mentiva mai.

Certo, la verità doveva essere calibrata in base alla loro età, ma raccontare loro bugie e favolette significava trattarli da stupidi, e i bambini non erano stupidi. Lui aveva subito quel trattamento da bambino e non poteva tollerarlo, non avrebbe mai rifatto lo stesso errore.

“No - disse lentamente - ha detto la verità, ma-”

“Papà è cattivo - lo interruppe Rosie - Resta a dormire qui con me, così non ti picchierà ancora.”

“Resterò finché non ti sarai addormentata - concesse Sherlock - Ma dopo tornerò da lui.”

“Perché? Non devi!”

“Rosie…”

La bambina sapeva che Sherlock era irremovibile quando prendeva una decisione: suo padre poteva essere convinto con qualche moina o una finta lacrimuccia, specie quando voleva un giocattolo nuovo, ma Sherlock no.

“Non hai paura di lui?”

“No Rosie, al contrario: John è l’unica persona al mondo al quale affiderei la mia vita, non c’è nessuno del quale mi fidi più di lui, nessuno che ami più di lui.”

“Ma lui è cattivo.”

“No, non è vero.”

“Ti ha picchiato” insisté la bambina e Sherlock sospirò: la sua logica ancora non le permetteva di cogliere le sfumature; per lei tutto era o bianco o nero, o buono o cattivo, o sì o no. Nella sua mente John aveva fatto una cosa cattiva, quindi era cattivo, ma Sherlock non voleva che quell’episodio finisse per rovinare il rapporto tra padre e figlia.

“Hai presente Denise, la tua amica dell’asilo?”

“Sì.”

“Il mese scorso Rufus, il suo cane, le ha morsicato la mano. Ti ricordi come è successo?”

“Sì, eravamo al parco e Denise continuava a tirare la coda a Rufus, lui si è arrabbiato e l’ha morsicata sulla mano.”

“Esattamente: anche se Rufus ha fatto una cosa cattiva, è Denise quella che ha sbagliato - chiuse gli occhi e sospirò - Quando tuo papà mi ha picchiato è successa la stessa cosa: lui era molto arrabbiato con me, ma aveva un valido motivo per farlo. È stata colpa mia se mi ha picchiato, perché ho fatto una cosa imperdonabile.”

“Come Denise che ha tirato la coda a Rufus?”

“Sì, solo molto più grave.”

Sherlock riaprì gli occhi e guardò la bambina: Rosie stava rivalutando il giudizio su di lui, forse adesso avrebbe preso lui in antipatia per aver fatto arrabbiare suo padre. Se era così, Sherlock lo avrebbe accettato, pur di salvaguardare il rapporto tra John e Rosie; in fondo un giorno avrebbero dovuto parlarle di sua madre e di come era morta, e lei lo avrebbe odiato, era inevitabile.

Ma per il momento Rosie lo sorprese, perché pronunciò una frase di rara saggezza salomonica: “Avete sbagliato tutti e due.”

_ “Ma io di più” _ pensò Sherlock.

“E prima? - chiese ancora Rosie - Anche prima hai fatto qualcosa che ha fatto arrabbiare papà?”

Sherlock si schiarì la gola. “No, quello che hai visto non era un litigio.”

“Ma ti stava tirando i capelli.”

“Era un… gioco, un gioco che a volte fanno gli adulti, ma piace a tutti e due, ti assicuro.”

La bambina strinse le labbra e ci rifletté alcuni istanti.

“Come quando i miei amici Alan e Tom giocano a fare la lotta?”

“Sì, sì, qualcosa del genere.”

Rosie parve soddisfatta della sua risposta ed era decisamente più calma di prima: continuava a guardare Sherlock, ma le sue palpebre erano sempre più pesanti, stava per riaddormentarsi.

“Sherlock?”

“Mh?”

“Non devi preoccuparti: papà ti ha perdonato per quello che hai fatto, perché quando ti guarda sorride sempre, quindi vuol dire che è felice.”

Quando fu certo che Rosie fosse profondamente addormentata, Sherlock le accarezzò i capelli e mormorò: “È quello che spero ogni giorno della mia vita.”

Sentì i gradini scricchiolare e si rese conto che John era rimasto fuori dalla stanza tutto il tempo.

Spostò la sedia senza far rumore e richiuse piano la porta alle sue spalle, tornando al piano di sotto, ma John non era in salotto; entrò nella loro camera e lo trovò appoggiato alla finestra, quasi nascosto dalla tenda.

“Domani mattina per prima cosa farò un discorsetto a Mycroft: non si deve permettere di mettere il naso nella nostra vita.”

John deglutì e incrociò le braccia al petto, sembrava terribilmente a disagio e Sherlock esitò ad avvicinarsi a lui.

“Mi dispiace, sono stato troppo invadente, vero? Rosie è tua figlia e avresti dovuto parlarle tu, non io. Non accadrà più.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, non è quello.” Il viso di John si incupiva sempre di più e Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare: da quando era tornato a Baker Street non lo aveva mai sentito così distante.

“Le pensi davvero? Le cose che hai detto a Rosie le pensi davvero?”

“Sai bene che preferisco non raccontarle bugie. So che non sempre sei d’accordo su questo, ma se le dici una bugia, crescendo lo capirà e si sentirà tradita.”

“Non sto parlando di quello, tu fai benissimo a parlarle così, a volte penso tu sia un genitore migliore di me, sono le tue parole che… - John sospirò e finalmente alzò gli occhi su di lui, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock era entrato in camera - Tu pensi ancora di aver meritato quello che ti fatto e che Mary sia morta per colpa tua.”

“È la verità, e dovrai dirla a Rosie, un giorno.”

John scosse la testa con fermezza. 

“No, quando verrà il tempo, dirò a Rosie che Mary è morta per le conseguenze delle sue scelte di vita. Sono stati i passi che ha compiuto e le decisioni che ha preso a condurla in quel luogo, in quel momento. Solo questo.”

“John…”

“No Sherlock, la verità è questa, ma non mi sorprende che ti consideri colpevole - si appoggiò con la schiena alla finestra - ed è colpa mia. Mentre parlavi con Rosie mi sono reso conto che non ti ho mai chiesto scusa davvero di averti rivolto quelle accuse, o di averti… - John si interruppe e si coprì gli occhi con una mano che tremava, sopraffatto dal ricordo di Sherlock massacrato dai suoi calci - Non solo non avrei mai dovuto alzare un dito su di te, ma dopo averti picchiato, mi sono presentato a casa tua, ho blaterato due parole ridicole e ho finito per piangere sulla tua spalla, facendomi consolare da te, quando doveva accadere il contrario, e non ti ho mai chiesto perdono; alla fine ho fatto finta di niente, come se quello che ti ho fatto non fosse mai accaduto.”

“Non l’hai fatto perché sai che non hai nulla di cui scusarti.”

“Tu mi perdoneresti qualunque cosa, vero? Lasceresti che io ti uccida piuttosto che dirmi che sto sbagliando.”

“John, stai esagerando, non faresti mai una cosa del genere.”

“Ma l’ho fatto, Sherlock! L’ho fatto - John scivolò a terra - A volte penso che staresti meglio senza di me, e se io fossi un uomo migliore dovrei sparire dalla tua vita per sempre.”

A quelle parole finalmente Sherlock si mosse e si inginocchiò davanti a lui; quando parlò, la voce tradiva il suo panico.

“John, no! Non andartene, farò tutto-”

“Tutto ciò che voglio - lo interruppe John, guardandolo con tristezza - Lo so.”

“Lo faccio perché ti amo. È così sbagliato?”

“Non è sano! Cristo Sherlock, hai detto che speri ogni giorno che io ti abbia perdonato, quando sono io che mi chiedo se potrai mai perdonarmi per averti massacrato di botte.”

“L’ho fatto.”

“Purtroppo so anche questo.”

“Perché parli così?”

“Perché non ho fatto nulla per meritare il tuo perdono.”

“Sei qui, sei tornato da me, ed è tutto ciò che conta per me - si portò al suo fianco e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla - Ti prego, resta.”

John gli baciò i capelli.

“Resta - sussurrò ancora Sherlock, la voce piena di panico, stringendogli convulsamente un fianco - Giurami che resti con me.”

“Te lo giuro” lo tranquillizzò, ma a Sherlock sembrava non bastare, perché lo guardava ancora con apprensione, quindi aggiunse: “Rosie ha ragione, sai? Io ti amo e tu mi rendi felice, non sai quanto, e io non sono una persona migliore abbastanza da rinunciare a te, ma ti prometto che farò di tutto per meritarmi il tuo amore.”

“Non devi meritarlo, ce l’hai già.”

“E ringrazio Dio ogni giorno per questo.” Davvero, era il più fortunato bastardo della terra.

“Vieni a letto?” supplicò Sherlock.

John si alzò, lo prese per mano e lo portò a letto, tenendolo stretto a sé tutta la notte. Sherlock, esausto per quel confronto emotivo, si addormentò quasi subito, mentre John restò sveglio ancora a lungo, rinnovando a se stesso il giuramento che mai avrebbe ferito Sherlock di nuovo.


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Instead of getting a present from ______ you find a clue first thing in the morning, one clue leads to another until you finally find his/her gift.  
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Slice of life - Rating G

“John…” Sherlock allungò la mano sul materasso, trovandolo freddo. Era la mattina di Natale e suo marito non era di turno in clinica, normalmente gli piaceva restare a letto a oziare ed era lui quello che si svegliava per primo.

Staccò la vestaglia blu dal gancio dietro la porta e andò in salotto, chiamandolo nuovamente, ma John non era lì. Sul tavolo della cucina, però, c’era una ciotola di porridge con attaccato un post-it che diceva “Mangiami”.

Ultimamente si stava comportando bene, mangiava almeno una volta al giorno, quindi non capiva perché John avesse deciso di ricorrere a quell’espediente per fargli fare colazione, ma ad ogni buon conto decise di assecondarlo, perché ora si era incuriosito.

Dopo qualche cucchiaio di porridge, Sherlock pescò dal fondo una capsula di plastica. Incuriosito, la ripulì e la aprì, trovandoci un biglietto con una citazione:  _ “Se la musica è il cibo dell’amore, allora suona.” _

Sherlock riconobbe che era una frase di Shakespeare, e capì: John lo stava invitando a una caccia al tesoro.

Sherlock sorrise e accarezzò il biglietto con affetto: chissà quanto impegno ci aveva messo, per fargli quella sorpresa di Natale e trovare una citazione adatta a lui.

Dopo essersi preparato, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare in Leicester Square, davanti al Monumento di Shakespeare. 

Si guardò intorno in cerca del prossimo indizio fino a trovare una busta attaccata con dello scotch a un palo della luce, contenente una lettera:

_ “Mio adorato Sherlock, _

_ spero che non troverai la mia idea troppo infantile e vorrai stare al gioco.  _

_ Ti starai chiedendo perché ho scelto questo luogo.” _

Sì, Sherlock ci stava pensando: erano passati da Leicester Square innumerevoli volte, ma non ricordava fosse mai successo loro qualcosa di significativo. Non avevano arrestato un colpevole, né la piazza né la statua erano stati al centro di suo un caso, e non era nemmeno stata teatro di omicidi irrisolti del passato.

_ “Una volta siamo passati da qui a piedi, non ricordo più nemmeno in quale occasione, ma ricordo che c’era un furgone che vendeva panini vicino ai giardinetti. La ragazza che serviva i clienti non era inglese, probabilmente era a Londra da poco tempo e non capiva bene la nostra lingua. Un cliente le stava urlando contro delle frasi terribilmente razziste e io stavo pensando io stesso di intervenire, ma tu ti sei mosso per primo. Hai affiancato l’uomo e hai dedotto qualcosa sulla sua vita, lui è sbiancato e si è allontanato di corsa, poi ti sei rivolto alla ragazza e l’hai incoraggiata con una gentilezza che ti avevo visto riservare solo alla signora Hudson. _ _   
_ _ È stato in quel momento che ho iniziato a intravedere il grande cuore che si nasconde dietro la tua grande mente e ho pensato che non avevo mai conosciuto una persona così umana. _

_ Pronto per la prossima tappa? Allora eccoti l’indizio: è la più piccola della Gran Bretagna e tu dici sempre che senza di te sarebbe persa.” _

Sherlock ripiegò la lettera con cura e la ripose nella tasca del cappotto: ora capiva, John lo invitava a un viaggio sentimentale, che poco o nulla aveva a che vedere con i casi che avevano risolto, ma piuttosto con loro due e la loro storia, e se un tempo la cosa gli avrebbe fatto storcere il naso per il troppo sentimentalismo, ora non riusciva a pensare a un’idea più bella.

La sua destinazione era vicina: John si stava riferendo alla più piccola stazione di polizia della Gran Bretagna, che si trovava in Trafalgar Square, e la raggiunse a piedi.

Lì di fianco, su un muretto, tenuta ferma da un sasso, c’era un’altra lettera.

_ “Ero stato a trovare Harry, che era tornata ad abitare a casa dei nostri genitori dopo aver rotto con la sua nuova fidanzata. Normalmente le visite ad Harry mi lasciavano sempre di cattivo umore, ma quella volta era andata bene, così, tornato a Londra, decisi di prenderle un regalo al negozio della National Gallery. _

_ Uscii dalla metropolitana a Charing Cross, attraversai la piazza e ti vidi seduto vicino al monumento: stavi scrivendo qualcosa sul cellulare e non ti accorgesti mai di me. Forse stavi aspettando Lestrade o un tuo informatore, non lo so. _

_ D’impulso, mi nascosi dietro un albero e ti osservai qualche minuto: ero stato lontano da Baker Street solo pochi giorni ed ero tornato nei luoghi dove ero nato, ma ormai, circondato dalle cose di Harry, mi sentivo semplicemente un ospite, non c’era più nulla della mia vita lì, nulla a cui restare legato. _

_ Invece, guardando te, pensai: “La mia casa è con Sherlock, ora, è questo il mio luogo dove fare ritorno dopo un viaggio.” _

_ Credo che quella sia stata la prima volta che ammisi a me stesso che eri e saresti sempre stato la persona più importante della mia vita. _

_ E che mi stavo innamorando di te. _

_ Il prossimo indizio è scandalosamente facile: per un certo periodo hai frequentato quel posto così tante volte che ti ho chiesto se dovevo esserne geloso.” _

Sherlock sorrise, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare alla destinazione seguente, la British Library.

La biblioteca ovviamente era chiusa, essendo Natale, ma Sherlock trovò la consueta lettera di John vicino alla statua di Newton.

_ “Avevo trovato il coraggio e finalmente ti avevo baciato per la prima volta, ma ammetto che la tua reazione non era quella che mi ero aspettato. Anche se mi dicesti che mi amavi, mi ricambiavi e che volevi trascorrere il resto della vita con me, lo vedevo che eri terribilmente sconvolto, quasi spaventato, anche se facevi di tutto per non darlo a vedere. _

_ Sparivi di casa tutto il giorno, dicendo che venivi qui in biblioteca per delle ricerche su un caso importante, ma io temevo che fosse colpa mia, avevo paura di aver sbagliato tutto e di aver rovinato il nostro rapporto, perché forse in fondo non eri interessato ad una relazione, così un giorno sono venuto qui anch’io e ho chiesto di vedere i libri che avevi consultato. C’è voluto tutto il mio charme nei confronti dell’impiegata di turno (non essere geloso, era per una buona causa). Riesci a immaginare come mi sono sentito quando mi è stata portata quella altissima pila di manuali su come essere il partner perfetto? Ho quasi pianto quel giorno. _

_ Ma a questo proposito, in questi anni di matrimonio spero di essere riuscito a farti capire che non devi essere perfetto né seguire alcun manuale, devi solo essere te stesso, perché questo è l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorato. _

_ Buon Natale, Sherlock.” _

L’ombra di John apparve davanti a lui, ma Sherlock ancora non alzava gli occhi dall’ultima lettera.

“È un’idea che mi è venuta così e non so nemmeno se si possa considerare un regalo di Natale vero e proprio” borbottò l’ex soldato, stringendosi nelle spalle e temendo che Sherlock non avesse capito il suo gesto, ma l’altro sorrise, ripiegando il foglio di carta e mettendolo via con gli altri.

“Spesso in questi anni mi sono domandato cosa ci trovassi in uno scontroso asociale come me - mormorò Sherlock - è stato sorprendente vedermi attraverso i tuoi occhi. Grazie John, è stato un regalo bellissimo.”

Finalmente Sherlock alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo luminoso di suo marito.


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it?  
> Johnlock - First kiss - Coffee shop AU - Rating G - Non è un caffè, ma una tisana, perché da italiana non mi sento di massacrare il caffè con gusti strani.

Alla signora Hudson doveva essere proibito di guardare la televisione, in particolare quelle stupide gare di cucina, perché poi arrivava in negozio e pretendeva di ripetere le sfide che aveva visto.

E così, eccola a spiegare ai tre dipendenti del Martha’s Café, Sherlock, Molly e Mike, che per decretare l’impiegato del mese di dicembre, avrebbero dovuto inventare una bibita a piacere da proporre ai clienti: l’inventore della bevanda che avesse riscontrato il maggior successo, avrebbe vinto una piccola somma di denaro.

Molly e Mike si mostrarono subito entusiasti dell’iniziativa e Sherlock, essendo in minoranza schiacciante, non provò nemmeno a protestare, ma non era affatto interessato a vincere.

Non che avesse qualche speranza, del resto: i suoi modi venivano definiti “spaventosi” dalla maggior parte dei clienti e Sherlock stesso preferiva lavorare nel piccolo laboratorio di pasticceria annesso al negozio, piuttosto che a contatto col pubblico. Tuttavia, in occasione delle festività natalizie, poiché Londra si riempiva di turisti, c’era più lavoro e la signora Hudson assumeva un pasticcere stagionale, mentre loro tre lavoravano dietro al bancone.

“Mi raccomando di essere sempre sorridenti e disponibili: tutti meritano un sorriso, specialmente sotto Natale” disse la padrona del negozio, rivolgendosi genericamente a tutti loro, ma Sherlock sapeva che l’osservazione era principalmente per lui.

Non poteva darsi malato?

No, purtroppo no, gli servivano i soldi.

Mike creò un cocktail analcolico chiamato “Apple tree”, a base di succo di mela e ciliegia, zenzero e una fetta di lime, mentre Molly si mantenne sul classico con un cappuccino speziato alla cannella, cacao e noci di macadamia chiamato “La tua nevicata”.

Sherlock inorridì: lui non avrebbe mai preparato qualcosa di così banale; la sua creazione, “Sorriso di Natale in tazza”, era una tisana depurativa a base di succo di rabarbaro e rapa rossa, con limone nero dell’Oman, pepe di Timut e aglio nero: durante le feste la gente mangiava troppo e male, l’idea di una tisana era la più intelligente.

Ma la gente, evidentemente, era più idiota di quel che Sherlock pensasse, perché la sua tisana era la bevanda natalizia meno ordinata: i clienti leggevano gli ingredienti, alzavano un sopracciglio e ordinavano altro.

La signora Hudson gli fece garbatamente notare che alcuni ingredienti esotici che aveva usato avevano un gusto particolare, e gli suggerì di cambiare qualcosa nella ricetta, ma Sherlock rifiutò cocciutamente.

Un pomeriggio, quando mancavano solo due settimane a Natale, Mike entrò nel locale, accompagnato da un ragazzo biondo della sua stessa età e lo presentò ai suoi colleghi: “Questo è John Watson, un mio compagno di corso all’università.”

John si sedette su uno sgabello al bancone e lesse sul menù della sfida fra le tre bevande natalizie.

“Qual è la tua?” chiese a Sherlock, che stava tagliando due fette di torta al cioccolato da portare a un tavolo.

“Il sorriso di Natale in tazza.”

“E come sta andando?”

Sherlock si incupì e indicò una lavagna alle sue spalle: accanto ai nomi di Sherlock, Mike e Molly, la signora Hudson disegnava una stellina ogni volta che qualcuno ordinava la loro bevanda. Sherlock era in fondo alla classifica senza nemmeno una stella.

“Così bene, dunque” scherzò John; se possibile Sherlock si impermalosì ulteriormente; portò le fette di torta a due clienti e poi tornò al bancone.

“Allora, cosa ti servo, il drink di Mike o il cappuccino di Molly?”

John lo guardò e sorrise.

“A dire il vero, io voglio la tua tisana.”

Sherlock aprì leggermente la bocca per lo stupore e non si mosse.

“Allora?”

“Ah-ah… sì, certo.”

Fece cadere la tazza nel lavandino e dovette prenderne una pulita; armeggiò con gli ingredienti e servì la tisana a John. Il ragazzo ne bevve un sorso e fece una smorfia strana, seguita da un sorriso tiratissimo, vi aggiunse due bustine di zucchero, bevve di nuovo, ma sua espressione facciale non mutò.

Oh be’, se non altro non avrebbe chiuso la sfida senza nemmeno un punto.

 

Tuttavia, un paio di giorni dopo John tornò al Martha’s Cafè e ordinò di nuovo la tisana di Sherlock.

“Non ho cambiato gli ingredienti” lo avvertì il giovane barista.

John lo squadrò alcuni secondi e poi ridacchiò: “Sì, lo immaginavo.”

Il ragazzo bevve il suo Sorriso di Natale in tazza, e non sembrò piacergli molto di più della prima volta. Alla fine salutò Sherlock, pagò e uscì.

Era davvero un tipo strano.

John divenne presto un cliente fisso del locale, nonché l’unico a ordinare la tisana di Sherlock, e quest’ultimo proprio non riusciva a capire perché lo facesse: dalle sue smorfie disgustate era chiaro che non la gradiva affatto, quindi perché continuava a prenderla? Aveva forse una vena masochista? No, non sembrava il tipo.

Indubbiamente John Watson aveva attirato la sua attenzione, e i momenti in cui era al caffè e chiacchieravano insieme erano i più piacevoli del turno di Sherlock, a volte John restava fino alla chiusura del locale o alla fine del turno di Sherlock e camminavano insieme fino alla fermata della metropolitana.

“Cosa farai per Natale, torni a casa?” chiese una sera John.

“No, a meno che mio fratello non mi incateni e mi trascini a casa di peso.”

John rise e lo guardò con affettuosa indulgenza.

“Hai altri piani, quindi? Lo trascorrerai con la tua ragazza o… il tuo ragazzo?”

“Non ho nessuno - rispose Sherlock stringendosi nelle spalle - Ma se ci fosse, sarebbe un ragazzo.” aggiunse, senza sapere il perché.

Gli parve vedere John nascondere un sorriso sotto la sciarpa.

 

Sherlock cercò di seguire il più possibile le direttive della signora Hudson, di essere gentile con i clienti, ma un pomeriggio ebbe a che fare con due donne contestavano il suo tiramisù, suggerendogli di usare la ricotta al posto del mascarpone.

“Sarebbe decisamente più leggero, giovanotto.”

“Ma non sarebbe un tiramisù.”

“Dettagli: dovreste venire incontro alle esigenze dei clienti. Non lo sa che il cliente ha sempre ragione?”

“Non quando pretendono che gli cucini un abominio. Non rovinerò un famoso dolce italiano per venire incontro ai suoi capricci.”

“Come si permette? - strillò la cliente - Esigo di parlare con il titolare!”

La signora Hudson non c’era, ma Sherlock sapeva che quella donna avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro finché non avesse parlato con qualcuno.

“C’è qualche problema?” chiese una voce conosciuta alle sue spalle, e Sherlock si voltò: era John, vestito in giacca e cravatta (reduce da un pranzo in famiglia, dedusse) e l’aria preoccupata.

“È lei il titolare?”

“Sì - mentì John con disinvoltura, lasciando Sherlock a bocca aperta - Cosa posso fare per lei?”

“Deve licenziare immediatamente questo ragazzino maleducato, mi ha mancato di rispetto.”

Sherlock aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma John lo bloccò alzando la mano: “Sherlock, vai in cucina.”

“Ma...”

“Muoviti, non peggiorare la tua situazione.”

Da dietro la porta sentì John scusarsi con le clienti, assicurare che lo avrebbe licenziato ed offrire loro le consumazioni. Placate, le due megere lasciarono il locale, non prima di aver promesso di non rimetterci più piede.

John lasciò dei soldi vicino alla cassa per pagare quello che avevano consumato e a quel punto Sherlock uscì dalla cucina per fermarlo.

“No, non devi, pagherò io.”

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente?”

“Dovrei chiederlo io a te: perché hai finto di essere il mio titolare e mi hai salvato?”

John si sedette di peso sullo sgabello e guardò Sherlock, incredulo.

“Davvero non lo sai? Dopo tutti questi giorni?”

“No!” sbottò Sherlock: ci aveva provato ad analizzare e capire le azioni di John, ma ancora brancolava nel buio, e questo era terribilmente frustrante. “No, non riesco a comprenderti, John Watson - proseguì - Vieni qui ogni giorno a ordinare una bevanda che chiaramente ti fa schifo, e adesso salvi il mio posto di lavoro. Perché?”

John si coprì il viso con una mano e rise.

“E io che pensavo di essere stato molto esplicito.”

“Riguardo a cosa?” domandò Sherlock, facendo un passo verso di lui.

“Se tu fossi licenziato, non ci potremmo più vedere, e di sicuro non potrei fare questo.”

Lo afferrò per il grembiule, tirandolo a sé, e gli stampò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra. Sherlock restò paralizzato alcuni istanti, poi si portò una mano alle labbra, quasi ad assicurarsi che sì, John lo aveva baciato per davvero.

“Oh.”

“Spero che sia abbastanza chiaro ora.”

“John?”

“Sì?”

“Adesso puoi smettere di ordinare la mia tisana.”

“Grazie a dio.”


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick  
> Johnlock - Alternate First meeting - Unilock - Humor - Rating G

John ha pochi ma incrollabili punti fermi nella vita: non importa quale fila sceglierà alla cassa del supermercato, sarà sempre la più lenta, quest’anno il Crystal Palace non vincerà la Premiere League, e il suo vicino di casa è un tipo assurdo.

L’ultima affermazione potrebbe sembrare azzardata, dato che, da quando vive lì, John non l’ha mai incontrato di persona, ma le sue abitudini parlano da sole.

Di lui John conosce solo le iniziali -SH- scarabocchiate su un pezzo di scotch appiccicato alla meno peggio sul campanello e, come detto, i suoi modi bizzarri.

SH non ha degli orari regolari. Non ha alcun tipo di orario e nemmeno regole, a dire il vero, e vive nell’anarchia più totale: può rientrare a casa nel cuore della notte e mettersi a suonare il violino, rubando a John preziose ore di sonno, può passare ore a far rimbalzare una pallina contro il muro quando John sta studiando, può farsi una doccia quando per il resto della popolazione mondiale è ora di pranzo o cena.

SH apparentemente vive d’aria: in tre mesi John non ha mai sentito odore di cibo provenire dal suo appartamento e nemmeno si è presentato un fattorino a portargli cibo d’asporto. Inoltre probabilmente è un asceta, o qualcosa del genere, visto che nessuno è mai andato a trovarlo, né ha sentito il suo telefono squillare.

Non è che John lo stia spiando, ma le pareti in quel condominio sono di carta velina e si sente ogni rumore, e comunque il comportamento di SH attirerebbe l’attenzione di chiunque, giusto?

SH potrebbe essere un terrorista o un serial killer o entrambe le cose, perché un giorno John ha sentito chiaramente odore di zolfo provenire da sotto la porta, e un altro ha visto delle orme insanguinate sullo zerbino (sparito l'indomani), però John non se la sente di contattare la polizia: si sentirebbe troppo stupido se le sue ipotesi fantasiose si rivelassero infondate (come del resto accadrebbe: a lui non capita mai nulla di eccitante, men che meno essere il vicino di casa di un serial killer).

SH non sembra interessato ad alcun tipo di festività: non ha addobbato casa in occasione di Halloween e non ha aperto la porta ai bambini che chiedevano “dolcetto o scherzetto?”, e adesso che il Natale si avvicina, porta e finestre di casa sua restano desolatamente disadorne. Ancora una volta, John non lo sta spiando, gli capita solo di alzare gli occhi verso le sue finestre quando esce o rientra a casa, perché... perché in fondo lo incuriosisce un soggetto del genere, non può negarlo.

E sarà l'atmosfera natalizia o l'aria di festa che si respira per le strade, ma negli ultimi giorni John si è immaginato più volte a bussare a quella porta e chiedere a SH se faceva qualcosa per Natale e se gli andava di raggiungerlo nel suo appartamento per un brindisi.

Non che SH occupi tutti i pensieri di John: ci sono gli esami universitari, il rugby e il suo lavoro part time. E, a pochi giorni da Natale, il proprietario del negozio di elettrodomestici dove lavora lo incastra con una richiesta che John non può rifiutare, non sotto Natale, non senza fare la figura dell'orco cattivo: preparare dei biscotti per beneficenza.

Non è un gran cuoco, ma dei semplici biscotti speziati non richiedono di essere degli chef stellati, basta seguire alla lettera la ricetta e infornare i biscotti per 15 minuti.

È in paziente attesa davanti al forno, quando il rumore di una piccola esplosione lo catapulta fuori dall'appartamento: è stato SH, non ha alcun dubbio; infatti, da sotto la porta d'ingresso fuoriesce un sottile fumo verde (verde? Bontà divina, che diamine sta combinando il suo vicino? Tutti gli inquilini del palazzo moriranno intossicato? Diventeranno radioattivi?)

Quando sente la maniglia della porta abbassarsi, John è finalmente pronto a dire a SH cosa ne pensa delle sue abitudini strampalate e della mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti, ma quando gli appare davanti, resta senza parole perché il ragazzo è notevole.

Decisamente notevole.

John dovrà probabilmente cestinare la sua ipotesi che si tratti di un terrorista, è sicuramente un modello o un attore, con i suoi occhi chiarissimi, incorniciati da una cascata di ricci nerissimi, due labbra che gli scatenano i peggiori pensieri licenziosi, un fisico magro e asciutto.

_ "Piacere di conoscerti, signor SH"  _ pensa John.

SH si gratta la testa, facendo cadere dei residui di polvere verde e John riemerge dai suoi torbidi pensieri.

"Ah! Stai bene? Sei ferito?"

"No, no - risponde SH, rivelando una voce incredibilmente profonda, che si aggiunge alla lista delle cose che a John piacciono di lui - Uhm, mi dispiace se il botto ti ha spaventato, non era previsto."

"Cos'è stato?"

"Un errore di calcolo."

"No, voglio dire, cosa stavi facendo?"

"Un esperimento chimico - SH lo guarda come per chiedergli  _ 'non è ovvio?' _ , poi alza gli occhi al cielo davanti all'espressione allarmata di John - Nulla di pericoloso o mortale, basterà aerare l’appartamento per qualche ora e non ci saranno conseguenze."

È dicembre e fa molto freddo: invitarlo nel suo appartamento è una mera questione di educazione (o almeno è una buona scusa da raccontarsi).

"Nel frattempo vuoi venire da me? Io sono John Watson, comunque."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Non era così che John aveva sperato di conoscerlo, ma questo primo incontro è così bizzarro che si addice a pennello a un tipo come Sherlock. John si gira verso la sua porta e...

la trova ermeticamente chiusa.

Dev'essersi richiusa alle sue spalle quando è uscito di corsa, e ovviamente non ha le chiavi con sé.

"Merda, merda, merda, i biscotti!"

"Hai lasciato qualcosa in forno e sei uscito? Piuttosto imprudente da parte tua, John."

Bello o no, John lo strozzerebbe in questo momento.

"È colpa della tua esplosione se mi sono precipitato fuori di casa."

"Oh, allora suppongo di dover rimediare in qualche modo."

Sherlock si inginocchia davanti alla serratura e la osserva alcuni istanti.

"La sai aprire?" domanda John, esitante: Sherlock non gli ha ancora detto cosa faccia per vivere e insinuare che sia uno scassinatore non è molto carino.

"No, ma stavo pensando che ho ancora un po' del composto che è esploso, potrei spalmarlo sulla serratura."

"Sei fuori di testa? Come minimo salterebbe in aria la porta e poi dovrei ripagarla, perdendo la cauzione. Senza contare che il padrone mi caccerebbe di casa."

"Sarebbe la soluzione migliore - insiste Sherlock - inoltre mi permetterebbe di studiare meglio la reazione chimica che-"

"Scordatelo, la mia porta non sarà il tuo esperimento."

"Come vuoi. Allora entreremo dalla finestra che hai lasciato aperta: è vicina alla scala antincendio, basta fare un salto."

"Come fai a sapere che ho la finestra aperta?"

E lui che si vergognava di origliare il suo vicino: magari adesso viene fuori che è lui quello spiato.

"Perché è una cosa logica: vivi in un monolocale, il forno sviluppa molto calore, lasciare aperta una finestra è indispensabile."

No, non l'ha spiato e in fondo John se lo aspettava: è troppo banale per attirare l'attenzione di un tipo come Sherlock.

Non è deluso.

No, davvero, non lo è.

I due scendono in strada, girano sul lato del palazzo, Sherlock afferra l'estremità della scala in ferro e la tira verso di sé, sale alcuni gradini, ma poi si ferma e si volta a guardarlo.

John quasi gli finisce addosso.

"Cosa c'è?"

"I biscotti però non li capisco."

"In che senso, scusa?"

"Tu non sei tipo da cucinare biscotti: sei uno studente di medicina con un lavoro part time, pratichi sport, non hai proprio tempo per cucinare, la tua dieta consiste esclusivamente in cibi pronti, quindi perché i biscotti?"

"Aspetta, mi hai spiato?"

Forse c’è speranza.

"No - ribatte Sherlock indignato - io non spio, io osservo e deduco."

"Osservi... me?"

Le labbra di Sherlock, sì, proprio quelle che hanno stuzzicato la fantasia di John fin da subito, si piegano in un sorriso.

"Sei un tipo interessante, molto più di quel che immagini. Quindi, perché i biscotti?"

"Sono per beneficenza. Sai, è quasi Natale..."

"Davvero? Che giorno è oggi?"

"Il 23 dicembre. Perché, non lo sai?"

"No, credevo fossimo in ottobre o giù di lì" risponde Sherlock, serissimo: non sta scherzando. Si guarda intorno, guardando le ghirlande appese alle altre finestre e le luminarie di Natale, come se le vedesse per la prima volta.

"Uh, hai problemi di memoria?"

"No, ho scoperto che la chimica inorganica è una materia estremamente affascinante, mi sono messo a studiarla, e il tempo è passato. Mi sono lasciato prendere la mano, a quanto pare."

"Ma... ma sei indietro di quasi due mesi!"

"Vuoi farmi credere che nel frattempo è successo qualcosa di degno di nota nel mondo?"

"Io... ecco... lasciamo perdere.”

In un modo del tutto folle Sherlock non ha torto: non è successo nulla di eclatante. Certo, questa non è una scusa per disinteressarsi così del mondo intero, ma l’idea di aver attirato l’interesse di un ragazzo che sembra disinteressarsi di ogni cosa è una bella sensazione.

“Senti, visto che io mi ricordo che giorno è, ti andrebbe di festeggiare Natale con me?"

Oddio, è una delle frasi d'abbordaggio peggiori che gli siano mai venute in mente, non c'è speranza che Sherlock accetti.

E invece il ragazzo sorride di nuovo.

"Volentieri, purché tu non mi faccia mangiare i biscotti."

“Perché? Non li hai assaggiati, non puoi sapere se sono cattivi.”

“Ma lo sono, dato che si sono appena carbonizzati.”

Sherlock solleva la testa verso la finestra di John, dalla quale esce un denso fumo nero. John corre in casa imprecando a pieni polmoni, ma dietro di sé sente i passi di Sherlock che lo segue.

Oh be’, per lo meno i biscotti sono bruciati per una giusta causa.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. We’re stuck in different cities, so we won’t be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours, to the annoyance of our families  
> Mystrade - Established relationship - slice of life - Rating G

Mycroft è estremamente seccato. Non perché Sherlock abbia fatto battute sul suo peso o perché abbia mangiato tutte le mince pies (ha fatto entrambe le cose, come sempre, e ormai lui ha imparato a farselo scivolare addosso), ma perché il fratello aveva ragione.

Sherlock non è l'unico con una memoria inossidabile, anche Mycroft conserva avvenimenti e ricordi con cura maniacale nel suo personale palazzo mentale, e in uno di questi, risalente a qualche anno prima, Sherlock gli domandava come potesse sapere di non essere solo. La domanda implicava velatamente che lui non avesse nessuno al suo fianco, nessuno che gli mancasse al punto da farlo sentire solo.

Ora c'è, e Mycroft Holmes ha scoperto cosa sia la solitudine.

Non è che stia trascorrendo una brutta serata, ama i suoi genitori e gli piace trascorrere le feste di Natale con loro; vorrebbe che ci fosse qualcuno al suo fianco, ma non è stato possibile: Gregory ha dovuto trascorrere le feste di Natale in Galles, a casa degli ex suoceri. Non ne era entusiasta, ma non ha potuto rifiutare, altrimenti la sua ex moglie avrebbe subito chiamato l'avvocato dicendo che non rispetta i termini del divorzio e non trascorre le vacanze con i figli.

Dal piano di sotto gli arrivano le risate di sua madre e di John: quest'anno Sherlock si è presentato alla cena con il suo fidanzato, sfoggiando un anello al dito e un sorriso che Mycroft non gli aveva mai visto prima.

È felice per lui, dio solo sa se si merita un po' di felicità dopo tutto quello che ha passato, ma la presenza della coppia felice ha acuito il senso di solitudine; razionalmente sa che il giorno di Natale in fondo non è altro che una data sul calendario, un giorno come tutti gli altri, in molti Paesi del mondo nemmeno viene festeggiato, eppure quando mette piede nella casa dove è nato e cresciuto, ricordi felici fanno capolino da ogni angolo, e il Natale ha di nuovo il sapore dolce e ricco che aveva un tempo.

Sarebbe bello poter condividere quell’atmosfera con Gregory.

Si siede sul suo vecchio letto e compone il numero di Greg. Dubita che risponderà, Mycroft se lo immagina in un salone pieno di gente (gli ex suoceri sono noti per dare feste imponenti) a divertirsi con i suoi ragazzi. Forse sta giocando alla Playstation con Timothy, oppure si è azzardato a uscire in giardino per tirare due calci al pallone con Paul.

Invece Gregory risponde al primo squillo e la sua voce tradisce un sorriso: è felice di sentirlo.

"Mycroft."

"Ti disturbo?"

"No, affatto: mi fa molto piacere sentirti."

Non si sentono chiacchiere né musica in sottofondo e Mycroft si acciglia. "Dove sei?"

“Non riesci a dedurlo?”

“Ho davvero pochi indizi.”

"Mi sono rifugiato nella stanza del cucito che la mia ex suocera ha gentilmente riconvertito in camera da letto per me."

"Capisco." 

I genitori della ex moglie non hanno mai accettato il divorzio e non perdono occasione di farglielo notare, con un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo da manuale, costringendo Greg a ingoiare bocconi amari, se vuole continuare a vedere i suoi figli.

"Avevo bisogno di staccare un attimo da quella gente che parla incessantemente di affari, Borsa e banche."

"Ma i tuoi ragazzi?"

Greg espira pesantemente e la sua voce si fa cupa: "Oh, questa è la cosa migliore di tutte, una autentica sorpresa di Natale: i ragazzi non sono qua."

"Perché?"

"A quanto pare Anita ha fatto fuoco e fiamme con la madre settimana scorsa, dicendo che a 16 anni non poteva essere costretta a passare ancora il Natale in famiglia, ed è a casa di alcune amiche, mentre il nonno ha offerto a Timothy e Paul una vacanza a sue spese a Saint Moritz con tutti i cugini. Ovviamente hanno accettato senza pensarci due volte, e non li posso certo biasimare per questo."

"E altrettanto ovviamente la tua ex moglie si è ben guardata dal fartelo sapere."

"Pensavi perdesse l'occasione di farmi trafiggere dalle occhiate di biasimo di sua madre o dalle battute sarcastiche di suo padre per una intera serata?"

“Mi dispiace, deve essere una situazione sgradevole.”

Più volte Mycroft si è offerto di fare qualcosa per Greg, gli ha proposto di parlare con l’avvocato di famiglia per rinegoziare le condizioni del divorzio, ha anche pensato di minare gli affari dell’ex suocero, ma il poliziotto non glielo ha mai permesso.

“Nel mio lavoro ho visto troppo spesso cosa succede quando gli animi sono esarcerbati in una famiglia _ - _ gli ha detto Greg una volta - Non voglio che capiti anche nella mia, preferisco fare di tutto per tenere i conflitti al livello minimo, anche se talvolta significa cedere su alcuni diritti.”

E lui, il manipolatore per eccellenza, ha rispettato quel desiderio.

Forse è anche per questo che Gregory gli manca, perché lo rende una persona migliore, gli ricorda che esistono limiti, e c’è qualcosa di più importante che averla sempre vinta.

“E da te come va?” chiede Greg.

“Mio fratello è insopportabile come al solito, dopo cena mamma costringerà John a guardare i vecchi album di foto e mio papà vorrà guardare ancora una volta ‘La vita è meravigliosa’. Meno male che Natale viene solo una volta all’anno.”

“Io sto meditando di simulare un attacco di dissenteria o svignarmela dalla finestra.”

“Ti prometto che per l’anno prossimo mi impegnerò a inventare una scusa plausibile per entrambi che ci permetta di evitare questa tortura.”

“Eppure quando ero bambino adoravo Natale: io e i miei fratelli restavamo svegli tutti la notte, troppo eccitati per dormire, cercando di immaginare cosa ci avessero regalato i nostri genitori, col risultato che mattina di Natale crollavamo tutti dal sonno e finivamo per addormentarci in chiesa.”

“Per lo meno a me e Sherlock la tortura della messa di Natale veniva risparmiata.”

“Credevo che i vostri genitori fossero credenti.”

“Ma Sherlock no: a cinque anni di età decise che Dio non esisteva e, ogni volta che lo portavamo a messa, si metteva a contestare quello che diceva il prete e così smettemmo di frequentare la chiesa.”

“Posso immaginare l’imbarazzo.”

“No, non credo tu possa: la schiettezza di mio fratello va oltre ogni immaginazione.”

“E di te cosa mi dici, credevi in Dio?”

“No, ma non ho mai detto nulla, non prendevo le cose di petto come faceva Sherlock: lui non ha mai avuto paura di esporsi per sostenere quello che pensava, io sono sempre stato più riflessivo.”

“Per fortuna, altrimenti non so come avrebbero fatto i vostri poveri genitori con due Sherlock per casa.”

"MYCROFT! LA CENA È IN TAVOLA!"

La voce stentorea di Sherlock lo raggiunge fin lì, e anche Greg lo sente, perché scoppia a ridere.

"Sherlock, non penso che tua madre intendesse questo, quando ha detto 'chiama Mycroft', sai?" lo rimprovera John.

"Mycroft non vale un piano di scale."

"Sei impossibile."

Poco dopo il dottore sale le scale e bussa alla porta.

"Er... credo tu abbia sentito, la cena è pronta."

"Arrivo, finisco di parlare con Greg.”

“Oh, salutamelo.”

“E tu come eri da bambino?” chiede Mycroft, una volta che John si è allontanato: non capita spesso che parlino del loro passato, purtroppo i rispettivi lavori li tengono talmente impegnati che a volte non si vedono per giorni, o sono troppo stanchi per una lunga conversazione.

“Ero il maggiore, quindi mi sentivo fortemente responsabilizzato, stavo attento a che gli altri non si facessero troppo male o non combinassero disastri.”

“E i tuoi fratelli ti obbedivano?”

“Non sempre, Michael in particolare è sempre stato un testone ribelle, ma in generale andavamo d’accordo e riuscivo a farmi obbedire, almeno sulle cose importanti.”

Mycroft riflette sul fatto che Gregory ha sempre avuto una innata gentilezza con la quale accompagnare la sua attitudine a guidare una squadra: è il motivo per cui i suoi sottoposti sono leali con lui. Se glielo chiedesse, è certo che morirebbero per lui. Ma questo Greg non lo chiederebbe mai.

La loro conversazione si dipana attraverso la sera, parlano del Natale che ricordano con più affetto e di quello che invece è stato un disastro, dei regali che hanno gradito di più e di quelli che li hanno delusi.

A un certo punto anche Gregory viene rimbrottato dalla sua stizzita ex moglie, che gli annuncia che gli invitati hanno cominciato la cena senza di lui, ma il poliziotto le fa sapere con voce glaciale che scenderà quando avrà finito la telefonata, se ne avrà voglia.

Sherlock, dal piano di sotto, lo chiama di nuovo, dicendo che i loro genitori e John sono morti di fame mentre aspettavano i suoi comodi, ma anche Mycroft lo ignora, e i due continuano a parlare, annullando la distanza che li separa.

“Ehi Myc?”

“Mh?” Segretamente Mycroft adora quando Greg lo chiama con quel ridicolo nomignolo.

“Quand’è che il Natale ha perso la sua magia?”

“Quando, riflettendoci bene, ho capito che nessun uomo avrebbe mai potuto portare i regali a tutti i bambini del mondo in una sola notte.”

“Quanto anni avevi?”

“Quattro.”

“Precoce.”

“Però ho continuato ad amare il Natale ancora per un po’, finché non è arrivato Sherlock.”

“Guarda che ormai non ti crede più nessuno - ride Greg - lo so che vuoi bene a tuo fratello.”

“Tu quando hai smesso di credere al Natale?” chiede Mycroft, cambiando argomento: certo che vuol bene a Sherlock, ma ha una reputazione da difendere, non può ammetterlo così ad alta voce.

“L’anno in cui mia madre venne licenziata, proprio sotto le feste: lì capii che i miracoli non esistono, nemmeno a Natale, e che le brave persone spesso rimangono fregate.”

“Ho sempre trovato pericolosa la credenza che se si è buoni e bravi tutto l’anno, a Natale capitino cose belle, è foriera di delusioni.”

“L’ho pensato anch’io per un lungo periodo, ma poi una cosa bella mi è capitata” dice Gregory, e Mycroft non fa fatica a immaginarsi il suo sorriso mentre pronuncia quelle parole.

“Questo è… grazie, Greg. Anche tu.”

“Lo so. Non hai bisogno di dirlo.”

Continuano a parlare ancora a lungo e quando Mycroft chiude la telefonata, si accorge che sono passate diverse ore e gli altri sono già andati a dormire.

Scende in salotto, dove Sherlock ha lasciato un vassoio vuoto di mince pies, tanto per fargli dispetto, ma non ha importanza, perché la lungo conversazione con Greg gli ha lasciato in bocca un sapore molto più dolce di qualsiasi torta.


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried
> 
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Hurt/Comfort - Rating G

John entrò in casa, salutò Sherlock, buttò il giubbino sulla sua poltrona e andò in cucina.

“SHERLOCK! Cosa ti ho chiesto stamattina?” urlò qualche secondo dopo.

“Di comprare delle arnie per iniziare un allevamento di api sul tetto del palazzo” rispose Sherlock, sdraiato sul divano con le mani giunte sotto al mento.

“Cosa? NO!”

“Mh, eppure io lo ricordo chiaramente.”

“Quella conversazione, se mai è avvenuta, c’è stata solo nella tua testa.”

“Oh, possibile” rispose il detective, valutando quella ipotesi: gli capitava spesso di parlare con il suo John mentale.

“Tutto qui quello che hai da dire? Non ti interessa sapere cosa ti avevo chiesto stamattina?”

Sherlock era alle prese con la ricostruzione di un vecchio omicidio irrisolto, rimasto negli archivi di Scotland Yard per più di vent’anni e non era contento di essere distratto con una question di certo tediosa e banale, quindi si girò su un fianco e si mise un cuscino sulla testa, ma John glielo strappò di mano.

“Ti avevo chiesto di tirare fuori le bistecche dal freezer per la cena! Ma tu non l’hai fatto, ovviamente, e adesso non abbiamo niente da mangiare.”

“Sto lavorando a un caso, non ho fame.”

“Ma io sì! E sono stufo di essere invisibile per te.”

Sherlock sollevò la testa e lo guardò da sopra la spalla: “Sai bene che non è così, ma John, il caso…”

John era reduce da una giornata terrificante al lavoro, era stanco, aveva fame e non aveva voglia di sentire le scuse di Sherlock, quindi si girò sui tacchi ed uscì di casa senza una parola: sarebbe andato in un ristorante molto chic non lontano da Baker Street, avrebbe ordinato i piatti più costosi e infine si sarebbe fatto rimborsare il conto dal suo ragazzo.

Solo a metà strada si accorse di aver dimenticato il giubbino a casa, quindi non aveva né le chiavi né il cellulare, solo il portafoglio, ma non se ne preoccupò, perché non faceva troppo freddo e poteva fare a meno del cellulare per un paio d’ore.

Più avanti il marciapiede era inagibile per via di una riparazione urgente alla fognatura, e non volendo affrontare il traffico, John decise di prendere una scorciatoia, passando per una strada poco frequentata, che costeggiava una serie di garage e magazzini.

Doveva scendere alcuni gradini e l’illuminazione della strada era pessima, quindi scese con cautela, ma proprio sull’ultimo gradino, scivolò su una bottiglia di vetro abbandonata, tentò disperatamente di mantenersi in equilibrio, ma senza successo, cadde sulla schiena e batté la testa: la vista gli si offuscò e il dolore che esplose nel cranio lo fecero svenire. 

Quando riprese conoscenza, si rese subito conto che doveva essere rimasto privo di sensi per parecchio tempo, perché era intirizzito e infreddolito. Sollevò una mano e la portò con cautela dietro la nuca: fortunatamente non c’era sangue e non provava né nausea né giramenti di testa, quindi provò a rimettersi in piedi, ma una fitta lancinante gli attraversò la schiena, facendolo gridare: era bloccato.

Rilassò di nuovo i muscoli: forse se restava sdraiato senza muoversi per un po’ il dolore sarebbe diminuito abbastanza da permettergli di strisciare sui gradini e raggiungere la strada da dove era venuto, per farsi soccorrere. Tuttavia un secondo tentativo gli fece scartare quella soluzione: aveva troppo male, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

Non era in una bella situazione: non aveva con sé il cellulare per chiamare aiuto e anche se quando era uscito di casa non faceva eccessivamente freddo, di notte la temperatura sarebbe calata molto, e lui indossava solo il maglione. La prospettiva di passare lì tutta la notte ed essere ritrovato solo il mattino seguente non gli sorrideva, quindi si mise a gridare con quanto fiato aveva in gola, ma la strada dove si trovava era deserta, non c’erano abitazioni, solo depositi e negozi, già chiusi a quell’ora della sera, e il traffico della strada sovrastante copriva la sua voce.

E comunque non aveva udito i passi di nessuno.

“Merda” sibilò.

Con pessimo tempismo, il cielo si coprì di nubi, iniziò a piovere e la temperatura si abbassò ulteriormente: rischiava seriamente una polmonite o un principio di assideramento se restava lì; gridò ancora, ma nessuno lo udì.

Poi, mentre stava per perdere le speranze, sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi di corsa.

“EHI! AIUTO! AIUTO!”

“John! John, dove sei?”

“Sherlock?”

Sì, era Sherlock… ma come aveva fatto a trovarlo?

“Sono qui, in fondo alla scala.”

Sherlock gli fu accanto in un attimo: si sfilò il cappotto, adagiandolo su di lui, e lo coprì dalla pioggia con l’ombrello, mentre digitava velocemente il 999, chiedendo un’ambulanza.

“Mi sento così stupido” mormorò John.

“Hai le mani ghiacciate - disse Sherlock, prendendole tra le sue per scaldarle - Hai perso conoscenza? Credi di avere una commozione cerebrale? Riesci a muovere le gambe? Ti viene da vomitare? Cosa posso fare?”

John gli posò un dito sulle labbra per fermare quel fiume di domande.

“Sono svenuto, ma adesso mi sento meglio e muovo le gambe senza problemi, ho solo freddo e sono spiacevolmente bagnato.”

Sherlock si sfilò anche la giacca e gli strofinò le mani tra lo sue, cercando di scaldarle. Era pallido e le sue labbra sono contratte.

“Rilassati Sherlock, è meno grave di quel che sembra.”

“Sei rimasto privo di sensi, è grave!”

“Non è la prima volta che capita.” Diverse volte, durante le loro indagini, qualche malvivente aveva calato il calcio di una pistola sulla sua testa.

“È colpa mia: se io avessi preparato la cena come mi avevi chiesto, non saresti dovuto uscire.”

“Non sei stato tu a dirmi di prendere questa scorciatoia buia dove non passa mai nessuno.”

“Non importa, non avrei dovuto farti arrabbiare. Mi dispiace.”

“È passato” lo tranquillizzò lui, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Non è vero che sei invisibile, tu sei indispensabile per me, non saprei cosa fare se tu non ci fossi, sarei perso. Questo lo sai, vero?”

“Lo so: prima ero arrabbiato e ho detto cose che non pensavo, perché sono un vecchio brontolone.”

“Non sei vecchio” protestò Sherlock e John sorrise.

“Grazie, è bello sentirlo dire da un fidanzato che sembra ringiovanire con gli anni.”

“Dov’è l’ambulanza? Ci sta mettendo troppo!”

“Calmati, sono passati solo due minuti.”

“No, non mi calmo! Sei ferito.”

“Ti ho detto che non è grave rispose John, ma sapeva che Sherlock non sarebbe stato tranquillo finché non avesse fatto degli esami di controllo. E, d’altronde, a ruoli invertiti, lui avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo.

“Idioti! Eppure gli ho anche detto che strada fare per risparmiare tempo.”

“A proposito di strada, come mi hai trovato?”

“Quando sei uscito, ho pensato che saresti andato a cenare al ristorante, visto che avevi fame. Angelo è troppo lontano e, quando sei nervoso, non hai voglia di cibo cinese, ma c’è quel ristorante su Paveley Street che abbiamo scoperto da poco. Non saresti stato fuori più del necessario, perché eri senza giubbino, così quando non ti ho visto tornare, ho capito immediatamente che ti era successo qualcosa.”

“Quindi hai lasciato il caso a metà?”

“Tu sei più importante di qualunque caso.”

John gli fece segno di chinarsi e lo baciò sulle labbra. “Grazie, amore. Però di solito non facciamo questa strada per andare al ristorante, come sapevi che sarei passato di qui?”

“Ho capito che avevi deviato quando ho visto i lavori stradali sul marciapiede.”

“Straordinario. Uno dei tanti motivi per cui amo avere un fidanzato detective.”

“Anche se questo fidanzato a volte si comporta come un ingrato?”

“L’importante è che faccia ammenda dopo.”

“Quando tornerai a casa, farò ammenda in mille modi.”

“Ooh, ho la sensazione che questa convalescenza mi piacerà molto.”

“E la tua sensazione non sbaglia.”

In lontananza si udì la sirena dell’ambulanza e Sherlock tornò sulla strada per segnalare dov’erano.


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “That dough is for my fucking cookies, if you try to steal it one more time I’m gonna beat you with this spoon!”  
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Smut - spanking - Rating E

Quando Sherlock tornò a casa quel pomeriggio, con suo grande disappunto vide che John aveva spostato tutta la sua attrezzatura scientifica dal tavolo della cucina, per usarlo per cucinare, come facevano le persone comuni.

Terribilmente banale.

Aprì la bocca per protestare, ma John lo precedette.

“Non ho toccato nulla, il tuo esperimento è intatto e, tra parentesi, non voglio sapere di cosa si tratta, visto che uno dei suoi componenti è nero ed emana un odore pestilenziale.”

“Sì, ma dov’è?” domandò Sherlock in tono petulante, guardandosi intorno.

“Al piano di sopra, nella mia vecchia camera: non eri tu a dire di volerla trasformare in un laboratorio? Ti ho accontentato.”

Era vero che la stanza di John era uno spazio inutilizzato, da quando dormivano insieme al piano di sotto (anche se facevano molto di più che dormire), ma a Sherlock piaceva lavorare in cucina e voltarsi a guardare la nuca di John di tanto in tanto, o sentirlo brontolare sui risultati delle partite di calcio.

Forse poteva convincerlo a seguirlo al piano di sopra quando lavorava?

Stava per proporglielo, quando la sua attenzione fu attirata da quello che stava facendo il dottore, intento a impastare farina, zucchero e uova in una ciotola: era insolito che John cucinasse, e ancora più insolito che cucinasse un dolce, visto che la loro padrona di casa li riforniva quasi quotidianamente di fette di torta.

“Mike mi ha dato del lievito madre e sto provando a fare dei biscotti.”

“Lievito madre? Interessante, proprio quello che mi servirebbe per… OUCH!” Sherlock allungò le mani verso l’impasto, ma John lo fermò pizzicandogli il dorso della mano.

“No.”

“Non sai nemmeno cosa voglio fare” si imbronciò Sherlock, massaggiandosi l’arto dolorante.

“Sì che lo so: vuoi usarlo per il tuo esperimento, quello che non voglio sapere cosa sia.”

“Il fatto è che questo impasto sarebbe il terreno ideale…”

“Te lo ripeto: no. Questo impasto è per i miei dannatissimi biscotti e se provi a rubarlo di nuovo, ti picchierò con questo cucchiaio di legno” proclamò John, sollevando l’utensile davanti al viso.

Sherlock sembrò arrendersi e si gettò sul divano, dove continuò a tenere il broncio; John scrollò le spalle, sapendo che prima o poi gli sarebbe passata, finì di lavorare l’impasto e poi coprì la ciotola con la pellicola, perché doveva riposare almeno una notte.

La mattina seguente si alzò presto per fare i biscotti; lasciò la camera in punta di piedi per non svegliare Sherlock e andò in cucina, ma l’impasto non era più nella ciotola: nottetempo era stato steso sul tavolo e  **qualcuno** doveva avergli fatto qualcosa di veramente, veramente orribile, perché vi erano cresciuti sopra dei funghi. Un centinaio di piccoli funghetti multicolore, dai colori strani e dalle forme aliene, alcuni dei quali addirittura bioluminescenti.

Un capolavoro della scienza, senza dubbio, ma che albergava sul suo impasto per i biscotti.

Lo stesso che aveva proibito a Sherlock di toccare, ma figurarsi se il suo ragazzo lo ascoltava.

John inspirò pesantemente dal naso: va bene, Sherlock se l’era cercata, avrebbe mantenuto fede alla sua minaccia. Recuperò il cucchiaio di legno dallo scolaposate e marciò verso la camera da letto; spalancò la porta e Sherlock sussultò, svegliandosi all’improvviso.

“Ti avevo avvisato, Sherlock.”

“John, cosa…?”

“Non fare finta di non capire! Sto parlando del mio povero impasto per i biscotti.”

“Sono già spuntati i funghi? Hanno fatto più in fretta del previsto.” Sherlock scostò le coperte e si alzò, ma John lo braccò per la vita e lo trascinò di nuovo sul letto.

“Cosa ti prende?” strillò Sherlock, cercando di divincolarsi. 

“Hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo? Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo al mio impasto?”

“Lo so, ma il mio esperimento…”

“Basta con le scuse, non mi interessa!”

Sfruttando la sua esperienza militare, lo rovesciò sulla pancia, tenendolo fermo con un ginocchio sulla schiena, ignorando i suoi borbottii, gli abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama e lo picchiò su entrambe le natiche per tre volte, con infantile soddisfazione; i primi istanti era così preso dalla punizione che gli stava impartendo che non si rese conto che Sherlock si era completamente irrigidito sotto di lui, poi si accorse del suo respiro accelerato e dei pugni stretti ai lati del viso, e si fermò.

Gli aveva fatto così male? Eppure non gli sembrava di aver picchiato così forte, e non si era lamentato e non gli aveva detto di fermarsi.

“Sher…?”

I ricci di Sherlock erano sudati e un rossore gli si era arrampicato lungo il collo, e a John venne un dubbio: gli era piaciuto? 

Quasi in trance, appoggiò il cucchiaio sul letto, aprì la mano sinistra e la calò sulla sua natica; Sherlock sollevò la testa dal materasso e si lasciò andare a un gemito inequivocabile, che non mancò di far provare a John un brivido di ebbrezza.

Si leccò le labbra, accarezzò brevemente la schiena di Sherlock dove era scoperta e lo sculacciò di nuovo, lasciando l’impronta delle dita su quella carne soda; Sherlock, abbandonata ogni pretesa di compostezza, gemette di nuovo, strusciando il bacino sulle lenzuola sfatte.

Gli piaceva, dunque, e anche John si stava godendo quella esperienza inusuale: solitamente era un amante attento e delicato, erano una coppia da poco e ancora non avevano sperimentato nulla di particolare, ma a quanto pareva nel sesso, come nella scienza, le migliori scoperte avvenivano per caso.

“Ancora” protestò Sherlock quando John si fermò, e lui lo accontentò, alternando colpi leggeri ad altri più forti, con entrambe le mani, eccitato dal rumore secco delle sculacciate, dal pizzicore sui palmi delle mani e dal modo assolutamente indecente in cui Sherlock si contorceva sotto di lui e vocalizzava il suo piacere, piegando le gambe e arricciando le dita dei piedi.

John si fermò ancora e Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, quasi furioso, ma qualunque insulto volesse rivolgergli, gli morì in gola quando vide che John si abbassò i pantaloni e lo picchiò sulle natiche con la sua erezione.

John si chinò su di lui, leccò la pelle arrossata e poi vi soffiò sopra, provocandogli la pelle d’oca, poi si allungò verso il comodino, prese il lubrificante e lo preparò frettolosamente.

“Sbrigati John” lo implorò Sherlock con la sua voce profonda.

“Non parlare ora - lo ammonì John a denti stretti - o non combineremo nulla.”

Sherlock però continuava a gemere vocalmente e John gli assestò altre poderose sculacciate, poi lo penetrò, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di spogliarsi, schiacciandolo sul letto con il suo peso, bloccandogli i polsi, e baciandogli il collo sudato, godendosi il sapore salato della sua pelle e l’odore inconfondibile del suo corpo.

C’era qualcosa di erotico nel fare quasi completamente vestiti, nel desiderarlo così tanto da non concedersi nemmeno il tempo di qualche preliminare, nel sentire la pelle accaldata delle sue natiche contro il bacino.

Fu rapido e intenso, una esplosione di piacere che lo travolse dopo poche spinte profonde dentro di lui e che lo lasciò senza fiato; gli lasciò andare un polso per toccarlo e portare all’orgasmo anche lui, ma l’umidità appiccicosa che percepì sulle dita gli disse che Sherlock era già venuto, senza essere toccato.

“Oh…”

“Mh-mh” annuì il detective.

“È stato così bello?”

“Cerchi complimenti? Non serve.” Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di contentezza, mentre John lo baciava sul collo e gli accarezzava le natiche arrossate.

“È stato inaspettato” disse, schiarendosi la gola.

“Una scoperta interessante” confermò Sherlock.

“Come? Neanche tu sapevi che ti piaceva… er… essere...?” John arrossì e si morse le labbra.

“Sculacciato? - suggerì Sherlock, senza vergogna - Il tuo pudore è del tutto fuori luogo adesso, te ne rendi conto, vero?”

“Taci” borbottò John mordendo adagio la pelle sottile.

“E comunque no, ovviamente non lo sapevo. Se una qualunque altra persona avesse provato a sculacciarmi, l’avrei buttata fuori dalla finestra. Più volte.”

John sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli: provava sempre un intimo orgoglio quando Sherlock gli ricordava che lui era il primo e il solo uomo della sua vita; poi, colpito da un pensiero, rotolò sulla schiena e sbuffò esasperato.

“Cosa?” chiese Sherlock, stiracchiandosi come un gatto.

“Perché ogni volta che voglio punirti finisco per premiarti?”

“Perché sono un genio.”

“Idiota” mormorò il dottore con affetto.


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Egg nog, mulled wine, and other seasonal beverages that cause unintended consequences  
> Johnlock - First kiss - Rating G

Da medico, John sapeva che ubriacarsi era sbagliato: appesantiva il fegato, provocava gastrite, disidratazione e mal di testa, e spesso era l’anticamera di problemi di alcolismo cronico.

Ciò nonostante, non poteva che affermare che ubriacarsi con Sherlock quella vigilia di Natale fu la decisione migliore della sua vita.

 

Avevano già bevuto un paio di whisky a testa prima di tornare a casa per festeggiare la felice risoluzione dell’ennesimo caso, che aveva visto un innocente scagionato dall’accusa di omicidio.

Era un caso che John aveva preso molto a cuore: l’uomo accusato del crimine era un ex soldato come lui e non se la stava cavando bene con il ritorno alla vita civile, perciò essere riuscito a scagionarlo rapidamente rese John euforico quella sera. Così, quando rientrarono in casa, John propose di bere qualcosa per festeggiare.

“Ma non un altro whisky: dato che è quasi Natale, potremmo fare del vin brulè.”

“John, ti prego: mescolare del buon vino rosso con zucchero, arancia e spezie è un delitto.”

“Giuro che in un’altra vita sei stato un sommelier” brontolò John: Sherlock mostrava la più assoluta indifferenza nei riguardi del cibo, ma diventava un fondamentalista quando si trattava di abbinarlo con il vino giusto. “Cosa proponi?”

“Liquore all’uovo.”

“Tipico di te, volere qualcosa di più simile a una crema pasticcera che a una bevanda.”

“John Watson, stai insinuando che sono goloso di dolci?”

“Precisamente.”

“Non è vero, mi confondi con Mycroft.”

“Vogliamo chiedere alla signora Hudson che fine fanno i dolci nel suo frigorifero?”

Sherlock ringhiò sottovoce, ma non era veramente arrabbiato, ormai John lo capiva. Si stavano solo punzecchiando amichevolmente.

Un sorriso appena accennato da parte di Sherlock confermò la sua teoria.

Questo non voleva dire che gli avrebbe lasciato l’ultima parola.

“Il mio liquore è più buono del tuo vino annacquato” proclamò infatti.

Sherlock voleva giocare? Ottimo, avrebbero giocato.

“Accetto la sfida!” rispose John, e prese una bottiglia di vino rosso un po’ impolverata dalla credenza.

Entrambi si misero al lavoro sulla propria bevanda con una concentrazione che, vista dall’esterno, era ridicola. Loro stessi se ne resero conto, perché quando allungarono le mani nello stesso momento per prendere lo zucchero, scoppiarono a ridere.

In breve, l’appartamento si riempì di odori forti e speziati e l’alcol che evaporava dalle pentole era così forte che entrambi dovettero allontanarsi e coprirsi il naso per non restare storditi.

“Che caldo che fa qua dentro” si lamentò Sherlock, togliendosi la giacca e arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti.

John si incantò a guardare l’operazione per diversi istanti e per la prima volta gli venne il dubbio che Sherlock lo facesse apposta a indossare camicie così strette, per scombussolare uno povero ex soldato.

Si passò una mano sulla faccia e tornò a dedicarsi al tuo vino.

_ “Ancora non l’hai bevuto e già ti ha dato alla testa, Watson” _ si rimproverò.

Sherlock, del tutto ignaro del suo piccolo dramma, si avvicinò alla stufa per mescolare gli ingredienti del suo liquore all’uovo in un pentolino, poi passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di John, che si paralizzò per la sorpresa, e si chinò sul suo pentolino, annusando l’aria.

“Il mio ha un profumo decisamente migliore.”

John contrasse le labbra in un’espressione piccata, ripeté il gesto di Sherlock (anche se dovette alzarsi in punta di piedi per appoggiargli un braccio sulle spalle, dannata giraffa) e poi sbuffò: “Non è vero, il tuo sa di frittata, non è per nulla invitante.”

Alzò gli occhi su di lui e vide che Sherlock era arrossito in maniera evidente. 

Potevano giocare, certo, ma il gioco cominciava a farsi pericoloso. Non che questo li fermò.

“Ah… bolle” disse John, indicando la crema di Sherlock che gorgogliava nel pentolino.

Sherlock lo tolse dal fuoco, si versò una tazza di liquore e andò a sedersi in un angolo del divano, lasciando abbastanza spazio per John.

Il vin brulè avrebbe dovuto bollire ancora un po’ per inglobare bene il sapore delle spezie, ma John scoprì di avere più voglia di raggiungere Sherlock che di ottenere un vino perfetto. 

Portò con sé la pentola e anche la bottiglia del vino (nel caso in cui il suo si fosse rivelato imbevibile) e vide che Sherlock aveva già finito la sua prima tazza di liquore all’uovo.

“Ehi, vacci piano.” Oltretutto non avevano mangiato nulla. Merda, avrebbe dovuto ordinare almeno un take away.

“Io reggo benissimo l’alcol - proclamò Sherlock, anche se il tono di voce troppo alto raccontava il contrario - Vediamo cosa sai fare tu.”

“Come vuoi.”

Da bravo idiota, John tracannò un intero bicchiere in un sol sorso: il vino caldo gli ustionò la lingua e i vapori dell’alcol lo fecero lacrimare.

“Perfetto” ridacchiò Sherlock, versandosi un’altra tazza di liquore. 

“Oh, taci! E per tua informazione, il mio vin brulè è delizioso.”

“Anche il mio liquore” rispose Sherlock e, per dimostrarlo, intinse due dita nella tazza e le portò alla bocca, succhiandole avidamente, e John non era più sicuro che stessero giocando. Non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo e se da un lato non gli dispiaceva, dall’altro era terrorizzato.

“Il mio ha un colore più bello” rispose John, quando ritrovò la voce.

“Sì, ha un bel colore - ammise Sherlock - Che vino hai usato?” 

John strizzò gli occhi davanti all’etichetta, mormorò qualcosa che assomigliava a  _ “dannato francese”  _ e passò la bottiglia a Sherlock.

“Chateau Cantemerle” declamò il detective con voce strascicata. Qualcosa dovette sembrargli estremamente ilare, perché prese a ridacchiare, abbandonando la testa sullo schienale della poltrona, scoprendo il lungo collo pallido.

La vista turbò John, che bevve un altro sorso di vino speziato; stava pensando che le sue labbra sarebbero state benissimo appoggiate a quel collo e si sentì decisamente accaldato.

Sherlock nel frattempo non smetteva di ridere e finì per contagiare anche John, che sghignazzò di gusto senza alcuna ragione.

Dio, erano davvero ubriachi.

“Ehi Sherlock, perché stiamo ridendo?”

“Chateau Cantemerle” ripeté Sherlock, e John rise più forte: con il giusto tasso alcolemico nel sangue il nome era molto buffo.

“Francesi! - sbottò John - Non potrebbero avere dei nomi più normali?”

“No, no, non è per quello che rido: è che questo vino costa 400 sterline a bottiglia e tu lo hai fatto bollire e l’hai riempito di spezie, lo hai completamente rovinato.”

“John Watson, il rovinavini: mi piace” gridò il dottore, alzando il bicchiere.

“Dovresti farci un post per il blog” affermò Sherlock, finendo il suo secondo bicchiere di liquore.

Nel frattempo John si versò un altro mestolo di vin brulè nel bicchiere, ma annaffiò il tappeto a causa della mano malferma.

“Ops, adesso anche il tappeto vale 400 sterline” sghignazzò Sherlock e John dovette appoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo o lo avrebbe rovesciato per il troppo ridere.

“Ma poi perché in casa nostra c’è un vino che costa quanto tutto il mobilio messo insieme?” chiese John , quando ebbe ripreso fiato.

Sherlock fece schioccare le labbra e inclinò la testa da un lato, in un modo che John trovò adorabile, e borbottò qualcosa riguardo a un regalo di qualche membro della Camera dei Lord.

“Oh, allora forse non avrei dovuto usarlo.”

“Nah, non importa, non mi ricordavo nemmeno più di averlo.”

John si versò un altro mestolo di vino e poi corrugò la fronte, come colpito da un pensiero.

“Ehi, ehi, aspetta: se questa è una sfida per giudicare il drink migliore, io dovrei bere il tuo e tu il mio.”

Sherlock aveva ancora la testa reclinata all’indietro e i ricci che gli ricadevano sul viso lo facevano assomigliare a un angelo di un dipinto cinquecentesco. Tenne gli occhi chiusi alcuni istanti e, quando li riaprì per posarli su di lui, erano annebbiati.

“Potrebbe essere una soluzione” mormorò, ma sembrava che parlasse a se stesso, poi si sporse verso di lui e gli leccò le labbra; John restò immobile, senza chiudere nemmeno gli occhi, ma deglutì rumorosamente e trattenne il respiro.

“Sherlock, cosa…?”

“Le tue labbra erano sporche di vino.”

Sherlock non si era allontanato di molto dal viso di John, e il suo fiato gli solleticò le labbra ora umide.

Privo di inibizioni, John voleva un altro bacio, un vero bacio stavolta. Era tutta la sera che si sentiva tentato da Sherlock e quella era un’ottima occasione.

“E io? Come faccio ad assaggiare il tuo liquore, mh?” domandò John, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. Oh… come e quando era finita lì in mezzo la sua mano?

Con qualche difficoltà, Sherlock gli porse la sua tazza e John vi intinse un dito: stava per portarlo alle labbra, quando il suo cervello brillo gli propose una soluzione più allettante.

“Sherlock Holmes, io sono un genio” disse John con orgoglio; gli passò il dito sulle labbra come se fosse un rossetto, poi vi si avventò per leccarle e divorarle: il sapore acre del vino si mescolò a quello dolce del liquore e a quello della loro saliva e, nonostante tutto l’alcol bevuto, John seppe in quell’istante che ne era già schiavo.

Le mani grandi di Sherlock gli circondarono il viso, accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre quelle di John erano strette sulla sua camicia per impedirgli di allontanarsi, cosa che comunque Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a fare.

“Wow…” sussurrò il dottore quando le loro labbra si separarono. Si aggrappò allo schienale del divano, perché la stanza stava girando vorticosamente attorno a lui, ed era certo che non fosse solo l’effetto del vino, ma anche di quel bacio spettacolare.

Sherlock lo guardò affannato, si portò le dita alle labbra, poi le leccò, infine sussurrò: “Bevi ancora, John.”

“Non so se è una buona idea.”

“Bevi, ti prego.”

“Perché?”

Sherlock si fece improvvisamente esitante, quasi perso, come solo gli ubriachi sapevano essere.

“So che non potrò mai avere altro da te, concedimi almeno questo.”

John voleva protestare, dirgli che non era vero e chiedergli perché si fosse messo in mente certe idee, ma la sua mente era troppo offuscata per una frase così lunga, così obbedì: bevve un altro sorso di vino e lasciò che Sherlock lo baciasse ancora, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e trascinandolo con sé sul divano. Le sue palpebre si erano fatte di piombo e sdraiarsi sembrava un’ottima idea.

Un istante più tardi erano entrambi profondamente addormentati.

 

John si svegliò la mattina seguente con tutti i sintomi del dopo sbornia, che gli ricordarono perché ubriacarsi era una pessima idea; aveva un mal di testa potente, la bocca secca e impastata, lo stomaco in fiamme e anche tutti i muscoli indolenziti per la disidratazione e per aver dormito sul divano.

Aprì gli occhi lentamente e la prima cosa che vide assomigliava molto alla manna nel deserto: un bicchierone di acqua fresca poggiato sul tavolino insieme a due aspirine, che lo fecero sentire subito meglio.

Le prove dei bagordi della notte precedente erano sparite e Sherlock era in cucina a lavare pentole e bicchieri nel lavandino. Era sbagliata quella scena, perché normalmente Sherlock non si sarebbe mai preoccupato delle stoviglie sporche, ma quello che era successo la sera prima tra di loro non era normale, aveva alterato per sempre il loro rapporto. 

Tuttavia John non la considerava una cosa negativa. Anzi, era stata una piacevole illuminazione.

“Ah, sei sveglio. Come ti senti?” domandò Sherlock, con un tono di voce troppo pacato per essere sincero.

“Bene. E tu? Hai bevuto qualcosa per reidratarti?”

“Sì, ho preso anch’io due aspirine e ho bevuto un tè” rispose, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo, comportandosi in modo del tutto normale.

Se anche John avesse finto di non ricordare a causa della sbornia, Sherlock non avrebbe detto nulla, continuando a recitare il ruolo del coinquilino e del migliore amico. 

Ma l’acqua fresca aveva sciacquato via solo il sapore stantio del vino, non di certo quello della bocca di Sherlock, e John voleva ubriacarsi ancora di quel sapore.

Prese uno strofinaccio dalla spalliera della sedia e affiancò Sherlock, che si irrigidì visibilmente.

“Sai - disse John in tono casuale - devi avere un’opinione davvero bassa di me, se credi mi sia scordato cos’è successo la notte scorsa: sono stato nell’esercito, ho bevuto molto più di così.”

Sherlock appoggiò le mani al bordo del lavello. “Cosa ricordi?”

“Ogni cosa, fino all’ultima sillaba che hai pronunciato.”

“Capisco. Volevo solo offrirti una via di fuga.”

In quel momento John comprese le sue parole della notte precedente:  _ “So che non potrò mai avere altro da te, concedimi almeno questo.” _

Sherlock era convinto che per John fosse stato solo un momento di debolezza, una follia alcolica da dimenticare e aveva disperatamente cercato un modo per mantenere intatta almeno la loro amicizia. Tale premura gli strinse il cuore.

“E se io non la volessi una via di fuga?” domandò John con fierezza.

“Ma tu non hai mai… non sei...”

“Sherlock - John gli appoggiò due dita sotto al mento e lo costrinse a guardarlo - ieri sera eravamo entrambi privi di freni inibitori, ma almeno per quel che mi riguarda, ero sincero.”

Lo sguardo che Sherlock gli rimandò era ancora confuso e poco convinto, così John gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice.

“Lo sai come si dice?” domandò con dolcezza.

Sherlock scosse la testa lentamente. 

“In vino veritas” proseguì John.

Un sorriso si fece strada sul viso spigoloso di Sherlock: “La tua pronuncia del latino è atroce, ma hai ragione.”

“Anche tu eri sincero?”

“Come mai in vita mia.”

“Bene” concluse John, e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo, lucido e più convinto che mai del suo gesto.


	15. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. You love the Christmas season, but _____ absolutely hates it. You spend the day forcing him/her to be festive.  
> Mystrade - Established relationship - Humor - Rating G

“Mi dispiace: la riunione si sta protaendo più del previsto, non aspettarmi per cena.”

**“Che novità.”**

Il messaggio brusco che Mycroft riceve da Greg gli fa capire di essere nei guai.

Non può biasimare il suo compagno: quello è l’ultimo di una lunghissima serie di appuntamenti disdetti all’ultimo minuto.

Solitamente Gregory è comprensivo, sa cosa comporta il suo lavoro, ma anche l’uomo più paziente si stanca, a lungo andare.

“Sabato prossimo ti dedicherò l’intera giornata.”

**“Come il mese scorso?”**

“C’è stata una crisi improvvisa.”

**“C’è sempre qualcosa.”**

“Ti prometto che sabato non accadrà.”

**“Va bene, voglio crederti. Non fare troppo tardi e mangia qualcosa.”**

Mycroft ripone il cellulare nella tasca della giacca e torna a prestare attenzione alla riunione: staccare dal lavoro per un giorno farà bene a entrambi e alla loro relazione. Dormiranno fino a tardi facendo colazione a letto, resteranno a casa tutto il giorno e si rilasseranno: Greg guarderà uno di quei terribili film in costume che gli piacciono tanto e lui leggerà un libro, poi cucineranno qualcosa insieme e, al pomeriggio, altro relax.

La sua mente multitasking ha già pianificato tutta la giornata, quindi reagisce con un grugnito infastidito quando sabato mattina Gregory lo sveglia alle otto in punto.

“Non dobbiamo alzarci prima delle dieci” bofonchia Mycroft.

“Scherzi? Alzati, che è già tardi.”

“Tardi per cosa?” domanda Mycroft aprendo finalmente gli occhi: Greg è già vestito di tutto punto; dimesse giacca e cravatta, indossa jeans, un comodo maglione e scarpe da tennis.

“Per la giornata che hai deciso di dedicarmi: oggi il programma lo faccio io.”

“Dove andiamo?”

“È una sorpresa. Oh, spero tu abbia delle scarpe comode.”

“Ma Greg, è quasi Natale, sei sicuro di voler uscire?” protesta Mycroft.

“Assolutamente sì.”

Londra sotto Natale è una bolgia infernale e se Dante Alighieri l’avesse vista, le avrebbe senza dubbio dedicato un canto dell’Inferno: le strade si trasformano in un muro compatto di gente che entra ed esce dai negozi, il traffico impazzisce al punto tale che nemmeno l’esercito saprebbe regolarlo, e fa dannatamente freddo.

Inizialmente Mycroft pensa che Gregory si voglia vendicare per le sue reiterate assenze, ma uno sguardo gli è sufficiente per capire che non è così, che il suo compagno ama il Natale e vuole coinvolgerlo nello spirito della festa.

A tutti i costi.

Anche se Mycroft odia quel periodo.

O forse proprio per quello.

Comunque Mycroft ha dato la sua parola, non può tirarsi indietro, quindi rinuncia alla tanto agognata colazione e si prepara in fretta.

Quando prende le chiavi dell’auto, Greg lo ferma: “No, no, niente auto.”

“Cosa?”

“Per questo ti ho chiesto se hai delle scarpe comode, andiamo a piedi. Abiti in centro e con il traffico che c’è, faremo prima.”

“Il mio programma era migliore” borbotta Mycroft, facendo attenzione a che Gregory non lo senta.

 

La prima tappa di quel supplizio li porta a scegliere l’albero di Natale: un angolo del vivaio è stato trasformato in un labirinto di abeti di ogni dimensione e Mycroft perde di vista Greg dopo appena cinque minuti, ritrovandosi circondato da famiglie numerose e urlanti, che cercano di accaparrarsi la pianta più bella; gira a vuoto almeno un quarto d’ora prima di ritrovare Greg, fermo davanti a un abete con aria interessata.

“Ma dove eri finito?”

“A cercare te” sbotta Mycroft.

“Cosa ne dici di questo? A me piace. L’etichetta dice che è norvegese.”

“Ne dubito fortemente, questa pianta, così come molte altre, viene da Chernobyl.”

Greg lo guarda come se lo stesse prendendo in giro, prima di ricordarsi che sta parlando di Mycroft.

“Come fai a dirlo? Hai una laurea in botanica?”

“Effettivamente ce l’ho, ma è il livello di radiazioni a dirmi da dove provengono” risponde Mycroft, mostrando a Greg la schermata del suo cellulare.

“Perché non sono stupito che tu abbia un contatore Geiger sul telefono? - Greg si passa una mano sulla fronte - Immagino siano state importate illegalmente: devo avvisare la centrale, e addio giornata natalizia.”

“No, lascia stare, se ne occuperanno i miei uomini.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Ho promesso di dedicarti la giornata.”

Le piante radioattive sarebbero state un’ottima scusa per tornare a casa, ma non vuole rovinare la giornata a Greg e i piani che ha fatto per loro due.

“Sei sicuro che possiamo andarcene così?”

Un bambino alle loro spalle strilla a pieni polmoni e Mycroft prende Greg sottobraccio per trascinarlo fuori dal vivaio. Velocemente.

“Fidati: il livello di radiazioni di quelle piante è molto basso, non è dannoso.”

 

La seconda tappa li porta al parco ad ascoltare uno straziante coro di ragazzini stonati come campane, una tortura per le sue orecchie delicate, abituate alla grazia della musica classica; non c’è un solo componente del coro in grado di mantenere una nota per più di due secondi e ognuno canta per i fatti suoi, senza preoccuparsi di come stiano cantando i compagni.

Mycroft non è nemmeno certo che stiano cantando la stessa canzone, ma quando si gira verso Gregory per esprimere un giudizio tagliente sulla performance artistica, si accorge che sta guardando i bambini con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia.

“Quando avevo la loro età, anch’io cantavo in un coro e ci dirigeva mia mamma: è uno dei miei ricordi di Natale preferiti.”

Mycroft ingoia i suoi insulti e si rassegna ad ascoltare in silenzio altri canti di Natale fatti a pezzi dai ragazzini.

 

Dopo aver mangiato un misero fish & chips su una panchina di Hyde Park (Greg no ha voluto andare al ristorante, affermando che avrebbero perso troppo tempo), Mycroft viene trascinato davanti alla pista di pattinaggio.

Il maggiore degli Holmes pensa che dovrà semplicemente restare in piedi al freddo e guardare Greg pattinare per un po’, ma poi lo sente chiedere due paia di pattini, non uno.

“No!”

“Hai promesso di dedicarmi l’intera giornata, ricordi?”

“Ma io non so pattinare.”

“Nessuno della gente in pista sa farlo.”

In effetti il cerchio di ghiaccio è pieno di persone che barcollano, si tengono alla ringhiera muovendo passetti incerti, o passano più tempo col sedere per terra che in piedi, ma si tratta pur sempre di attività fisica e Mycroft vorrebbe davvero evitare. “Trascinami su quella pista e la giornata si concluderà al pronto soccorso.”

“Non essere melodrammatico come tuo fratello.”

Ed ecco come il Governo Inglese si ritrova sulla pista di pattinaggio, saldamente aggrappato alle braccia di Greg, che cerca di insegnargli i primi movimenti.

“Sai, sarebbe molto più facile se lasciassi l’ombrello a bordo pista, invece di usarlo come un bastone.”

“Non posso, prima di tutto questo ombrello costa più di mille sterline e poi c’è una spada nascosta nel manico. Sarebbe irresponsabile da parte mia lasciare un’arma incustodita.”

Greg si blocca e lo guarda a bocca aperta.

“Mio dio, c’è davvero! Io pensavo che John scherzasse quando me l’ha raccontato.”

Dopo un po’ il passo di Mycroft si fa più sicuro e anche se non si sta divertendo, non ha più paura di finire all’ospedale. Poco distante due uomini si scontrano e iniziano a insultarsi a vicenda, così Greg è costretto a intervenire e mostrare loro il distintivo per sedare gli animi.

Mentre Mycroft si avvicina prudentemente al bordo della pista, un gruppo di ragazzini, decisamente più esperti di lui, gli sfrecciano a fianco più volte, sghignazzando come matti: è del tutto evidente la loro intenzione di buttarlo a terra.

Tuttavia Mycroft è abituato a ben altro: quando erano piccoli, Sherlock si divertiva spesso a fargli gli agguati e il suo fratellino aveva molta più inventiva di questi quattro sbarbatelli; quando uno di loro gli passa vicinissimo di nuovo, Mycroft non fa altro che sporgere leggermente la punta dell’ombrello e il ragazzo finisce per carambolare addosso ai suoi amici, facendoli cadere tutti.

“Ti ho visto, sai?” dice Greg, comparendo al suo fianco: una rapida occhiata è sufficiente a Mycroft per capire che sta trattenendo a stento le risate.

“Uno sfortunato incidente.”

“Sì, come no.”

Riconsegnano i pattini e Mycroft si prepara mentalmente all’ennesimo supplizio.

“Dove andiamo ora?”

“A casa.”

“Perché? Sei stato tu a dire che tutta la giornata era per te. Ho fatto qualcosa che ti fatto arrabbiare?”

“No, affatto.” Greg sprofonda le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e si stringe nelle spalle: “Tu odi tutto questo: la gente, la confusione, il periodo di Natale... e io non sono un sadico, non ti costringerò a fare altro. Mi sono divertito e ho molto apprezzato lo sforzo che hai fatto oggi per me. E poi - un sorriso malizioso si fa largo sul suo viso - se non sbaglio anche tu avevi dei programmi per oggi: siamo ancora in tempo a fare qualcosa?”

“Qualcosa di essenziale, sì” risponde Mycroft, e chiama al volo un taxi.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Ice skating, cutting down your own tree, hanging fairy lights, and other ways to injure oneself in December (and the consequences of same)  
> Mystrade - Established relationship - Crack - Rating G - Questa storia può essere considerata idealmente il seguito della precedente

Mycroft guarda il suo orologio da taschino con aria accigliata, quasi che il tempo gli abbia appena fatto un grave torto personale: sono le quindici e tre minuti e i suoi due aiutanti non sono ancora arrivati.

Dovevano essere lì alle quindici in punto per decorare casa per Natale, perché vuole fare una sorpresa a Greg, dopo aver capito quanto ci tiene a festeggiarlo in modo tradizionale.

Quindi dovrà esserci un albero addobbato, ghirlande e luci intermittenti appese per tutta la casa, ma sono già in ritardo sulla sua sua rigorosa tabella di marcia e questo è inaccettabile.

Passano altri dieci, interminabili minuti e finalmente il cellulare di Mycroft squilla.

“Spero che abbiate una giustificazione più che valida per il vostro ritardo, e per valida intendo un meteorite che ha centrato la vostra auto impedendovi di essere puntuali.”

“Mi dispiace, capo - risponde una voce che sembra provenire dall’oltretomba - ma né io né Michael possiamo venire.”

“Siete prigionieri del nemico?” Questo spiegherebbe la voce sofferente del suo sottoposto.

“No, abbiamo entrambi l’influenza, non riusciamo a muoverci di casa.”

È estremamente seccante: George e Michael erano i soli aiutanti liberi, tutti gli altri sono impegnati in qualche missione, e non può certo chiedere loro di rientrare dalla Russia o da Panama per appendere le decorazioni natalizie.

Non farebbero in tempo.

Scartati Anthea, che saprebbe decorare un albero di Natale solo se fosse disegnato su un tablet, e suo fratello, che farebbe un lavoro orribile solo per fargli dispetto, capisce che non ha altra scelta: dovrà fare da solo.

In fondo è alla guida, nell’ombra, del governo di uno dei più potenti Stati al mondo, cosa sarà mai appendere due palline su un abete o qualche luminaria in giro per casa? Non sarà un problema.

L’abete (non radioattivo) gli viene consegnato poco dopo e subito insorge il primo problema.

“L’albero non ha una base” fa notare Mycroft all’uomo delle consegne.

L’altro guarda la bolla di accompagnamento e si stringe nelle spalle: “Non è stata richiesta.”

“Pensavo fosse ovvio: come può stare in piedi l’albero senza un piedistallo?”

Era davvero necessario specificare una cosa tanto ovvia? Gesù, i pesci rossi là fuori sono peggio di quel che pensava.

“Non può: ne costruisca una lei, è divertente. Io lo faccio sempre.”

Detto questo, l’uomo risale sul furgone, lasciandolo con un abete di quasi due metri appoggiato alla parete.

Forse può lasciarlo così e dire a Greg che è un’idea alternativa?

No, non funzionerà mai.

Quell’idiota delle consegne ha detto che è semplice costruire una base, quindi Mycroft si siede fiduciosamente davanti al computer e guarda dei tutorial per capire come fare.

Dieci minuti dopo spegne il computer e appoggia il mento sulle mani con aria preoccupata: lui non ha mai mosso un dito in casa, si è sempre rivolto a un professionista per ogni minimo problema, e ogni idea per la base dell’albero gli appare così complicata che servirebbe uno squadrone di architetti per realizzarla.

Alla fine recupera dalla cantina una grossa scatola di legno, la riempie di terra del giardino e ci pianta dentro l’albero, compattandola il più possibile per evitare che si inclini (senza molto successo) e battaglia con i rami ribelli dell’albero che, una volta sciolti dall’imbracatura, si muovono come se fossero vivi e si infilano sotto al colletto della camicia, riempiendogli la schiena di aghi.

Il risultato è atroce, l’albero è più storto della torre di Pisa, alcuni rami si sono spezzati, c’è una lunga scia di terriccio che va dalla porta d’ingresso al salotto e lui è più sudato di quando ha corso per un’ora sul tapis roulant, ha bisogno di una doccia.

Decorazioni natalizie 1 - Mycroft 0

Rimanda la decorazione dell’albero a un momento più propizio (ora come ora il suo odio verso la pianta è troppo) e decide di dedicarsi ad appendere le luci in giro per casa, ma si rende conto immediatamente che chi ha progettato il palazzo non era un fan del Natale: dove c’è una superficie comoda per attaccare le luci, non c’è una presa di corrente, a meno di non usare delle prolunghe e avere fili elettrici che corrono su tutto il pavimento, col rischio di inciampare alla prima occasione.

L’unico posto comodo per appenderle sembra essere in cima a una libreria piuttosto alta; prende la scala, si arrampica sino in cima e distende il filo di lucine, ma quello scivola in avanti e cade; ci riprova altre due volte senza successo, finché non gli viene l’illuminazione di agganciare il cavo dietro l’angolo della libreria: è molto profonda, quindi è costretto ad alzarsi in punta di piedi e sbilanciarsi verso destra.

Tuttavia, le leggi della fisica non gradiscono la sua soluzione: la scala si inclina dal lato opposto e cade contro il vetro della finestra, frantumandolo, e improvvisamente Mycroft si ritrova con le gambe nel vuoto.

Si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze al mobile, cercando un altro appoggio con i piedi e fortunatamente lo trova in uno degli scaffali e riesce a issarsi al sicuro sopra la libreria.

Quelle ore passate a fare addominali hanno pagato, evitandogli una rovinosa caduta e una corsa all’ospedale, ma la decorazione della casa è stata un disastro.

Decorazioni natalizie 2 - Mycroft 0

Gioco, set, partita.

“Mai più” borbotta, appoggiando la fronte sulle braccia incrociate, ed è così che Greg lo trova una volta tornato a casa, al gelo a causa della finestra rotta, accosciato sulla libreria come un grosso gatto rosso che si è arrampicato su un albero e ora non sa più scendere.

“Non dire nulla.”

Greg alza le mani e stringe le labbra, nel titanico sforzo di non ridere. “Come desideri.”

“E non ridere!”

“Questo è già più difficile - risponde Greg, recuperando la scala - Resisti, arrivo in tuo soccorso.”

Oh be’, in qualche modo lo ha fatto divertire, il che era il suo obiettivo, anche se le cose non sono andate esattamente come desiderava.


	17. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Let’s end this year differently than we did the last one when everything sucked  
> Johnlock - First time - AU post S3 - Rating E

Il cellulare squillò e la signora Holmes alzò un sopracciglio leggendo il nome di chi la stava chiamando.

Con una punta d’ansia, sperando non fosse nulla di grave, rispose: “John?”

“In persona. Come sta? La sto disturbando?”

“No, stavo solo leggendo un libro.”

“Ah bene, perché le dovrei parlare di una cosa.”

“È successo qualcosa a Sherlock?”

“No, no, sta bene, ma è proprio di lui che vorrei parlarle.”

La donna si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, più tranquilla.

“Mi dica.”

“Ecco, so che Sherlock non viene a trovarvi spesso…”

La madre di Sherlock rise educatamente: “Oh, lo so bene.”

“E so anche che la cena di Natale è una delle poche occasioni in cui vi vedete.”

“Mycroft trova sempre un modo per ricattarlo.”

Anche John sbuffò una risata.

“Perciò quello che sto per chiederle potrà sembrarle egoista da parte mia e probabilmente lo è, ma vorrei che non invitasse Sherlock questo Natale.”

“Oh, è di umore così nero in questo periodo? Ci siamo abituati, John.”

“No, non è per quello. Al contrario è piuttosto felice. Almeno spero.”

“Questa è una bellissima notizia, ma non capisco cosa c'entri con il trascorrere il giorno di Natale con noi.”

“Ecco...  quest’anno vorrei restare da solo con Sherlock a Baker Street. Le prometto che verremo a trovarvi per Capodanno, ma c’è una cosa importante che voglio fare per lui a Natale. È una specie di anniversario… anzi no, è l’esatto contrario, è un nuovo inizio… e io…” balbettò John, impanicandosi, e la madre di Sherlock ebbe pietà di lui.

“Non posso negare che le sue parole mi hanno molto incuriosito, ma se per lei è così importante, va bene.”

“Sì, lo è. Ed è importante per tutti e due, ci tengo a dirlo.”

“Allora buon Natale a entrambi.”

John chiuse la chiamata con la tremenda sensazione di aver appena fatto outing con i genitori di Sherlock, ma aveva dovuto offrire per forza una specie di spiegazione per la sua richiesta

Comunque prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto, se le cose andavano come sperava.

E, una volta tanto, John aveva la sensazione che fosse così, aveva la sensazione di essersi lasciato alle spalle un passato costellato di errori e scelte sbagliate, di aver fatto chiarezza dentro di sé e aver fatto un passo nella giusta direzione.

Una settimana prima aveva baciato Sherlock.

Erano entrambi seduti sul divano, John a scrivere il resoconto del suo ultimo caso e Sherlock a sfogliare distrattamente un libro di medicina, la televisione in sottofondo, due tè e una ciotola di pop corn sul tavolino davanti a loro. Avevano allungato la mano nello stesso istante, come nella peggior commedia romantica adolescenziale, si erano guardati e, in un attimo di assoluta chiarezza, John aveva capito che quello era IL momento.

Il momento giusto, quello che aspettava da tempo, probabilmente il momento che aspettava anche Sherlock, visto l’accenno di sorriso che comparve sulle sue labbra.

Aveva passato una mano dietro la nuca di Sherlock, dandogli il tempo di ritrarsi, se avesse voluto, ma Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi, attraversato da un brivido, e John lo aveva baciato con dolcezza sulle labbra a cuore alle quali pensava sempre più spesso.

Da quella sera stavano procedendo a piccoli passi.

Avevano parlato a lungo di loro, in seguito c’era stato qualche altro bacio, ma soprattutto un maggior contatto fisico: il “buongiorno” di John adesso era sempre accompagnato da una carezza tra i capelli di Sherlock, prima che John uscisse di casa per andare al lavoro, Sherlock gli sistemava sempre il colletto della camicia o la cravatta, le poltrone erano state abbandonate in favore del divano, dove Sherlock poteva appoggiare la testa sulle gambe di John mentre guardavano un film.

John era cauto, non voleva rovinare assolutamente nulla, inoltre sapeva che per Sherlock era la prima relazione importante; tuttavia, il fatto che ora fossero una coppia a tutti gli effetti non era l’unica ragione per cui John voleva trascorrere il Natale solo con Sherlock. 

L’anno precedente era stato un Natale orribile, il peggiore di tutta la vita di John, peggiore ancora di quello trascorso a Camp Bastion a ricucire feriti mentre attorno a lui esplodeva un inferno di bombe e raffiche di mitra.

Era stato il Natale in cui aveva cercato di salvare l’insalvabile, quando dentro di sé sapeva che non aveva perdonato Mary, né mai l’avrebbe fatto davvero, era stato il Natale in cui aveva voltato vigliaccamente le spalle a Sherlock, restando indietro, lasciandolo solo ad affrontare le conseguenze dell’omicidio di Magnussen, nonostante l’avesse ucciso solo per lui.

Un anno dopo, ora che tutto era finito, il suo matrimonio spazzato via come polvere nel vento quando bugie e marciume erano usciti allo scoperto, ora che era tornato al luogo dove apparteneva, voleva regalare a Sherlock un Natale speciale, per cancellare quell’orribile ricordo e regalare a entrambi il nuovo inizio che meritavano.

 

Sherlock probabilmente sospettava qualcosa, il mancato invito dei suoi genitori era troppo strano, tuttavia non disse nulla, per non rovinare la sorpresa di John.

La mattina di Natale Sherlock si svegliò con il profumo del tè e il tintinnio delle stoviglie in equilibrio su un vassoio; si stiracchiò, emerse da sotto le coperte e aprì gli occhi: come aveva dedotto, John aveva portato la colazione a letto a entrambi.

John si sedette sul materasso con un piccolo mugolio di soddisfazione e Sherlock approvò la vista: ancora non dormivano insieme, ma Sherlock sperava di poter cambiare lo stato delle cose al più presto; da un lato comprendeva la prudenza di John nell’iniziare una nuova relazione, dopo quella che si era lasciato alle spalle, ma dall’altro voleva tutto e subito: avevano aspettato fin troppo.

“Buon Natale” disse John porgendogli il vassoio, poi lo baciò sulla fronte, sugli occhi chiusi e sulle labbra.

“Buon Natale” rispose Sherlock, indugiando con le labbra sulla mascella di John, sfiorandogli la gola con la punta delle dita in modo suggestivo, ma John gli prese la mano e la portò alle labbra.

“Dopo, adesso facciamo colazione.”

Sherlock si sistemò con la schiena contro la testata del letto e bevve un sorso di tè: non era il loro usuale Ceylon, ma un più ricco e robusto Earl Grey, con uno spiccato retrogusto di bergamotto, alchechengi e rosa, una miscela speciale che non si trovava generalmente in commercio: John doveva averla fatta preparare appositamente per lui; per John non faceva molta differenza bere un buon tè o uno preso al distributore automatico, era Sherlock quello con il palato fine

Addentò un angolo del toast e il sapore di burro e fragola gli invase la bocca. Era delizioso.

“La marmellata è ancora tiepida.”

“L’ho preparata questa mattina” disse John, addentando anche lui una fetta di pane: la sua faccia raccontava chiaramente che per lui era troppo dolce, ma l’aveva preparata per i gusti di Sherlock.

“John - disse Sherlock prendendogli la mano - Io… grazie.”

John intrecciò le dita con le sue e scosse la testa con risolutezza.

“Meriti questo e altro, e sono io che dovrei ringraziarti per avermi permesso di tornare a vivere qui senza chiedermi alcuna spiegazione.”

“Non te l’ho  _ permesso _ : lo volevo. E in quanto alle spiegazioni, lo sappiamo entrambi.”

“Sì.”

“Dimmi - proseguì Sherlock con voce più leggera - Cosa prevede il resto della giornata?”

“Pensavo di preparare un bagno caldo per entrambi e poi, se sei d’accordo…” si bloccò, assumendo lo stesso colore scarlatto della marmellata di fragole e guardò alternativamente prima Sherlock e poi il letto su cui erano seduti.

Oh, era quel passo.

Sherlock appoggiò a terra il vassoio della colazione e baciò John dietro l’orecchio. “Sono più che d’accordo - mormorò con voce profonda - Talmente d’accordo che se avessi aspettato ancora a chiedermelo, ti sarei saltato addosso, dottor Watson.”

John si strozzò con l’ultimo sorso di tè e gli conficcò un dito in un fianco, facendolo urlare sgraziatamente.

“Sei una minaccia, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

John riempì la vasca di acqua calda e invitò Sherlock a raggiungerlo; indossavano entrambi la vestaglia, ma bastò che si guardassero e la lasciarono scivolare a terra, restando nudi per la prima volta uno davanti all’altro. Il tempo e gli eventi avevano lasciato segni sul loro corpo, e la vista della cicatrice del proiettile sul petto di Sherlock fece rabbuiare John un istante, ma Sherlock appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e chiuse gli occhi.

“Dimentica.”

“Non posso, non potrò mai, Sherlock.”

“È quello che è, ma fa parte del passato.”

“Okay” annuì adagio il dottore, poi entrò nella vasca, con la schiena contro le mattonelle e Sherlock si sistemò in mezzo alle sue gambe, sprofondando nell’acqua calda fino al collo, con la schiena appoggiata al petto di John.

John lo abbracciò e lo baciò sul collo, prese il suo shampoo e gli insaponò i capelli, massaggiando delicatamente lo scalpo, mentre Sherlock si lasciava andare a mugolii quasi indecenti.

John si leccò le labbra e lo massaggiò con movimenti più decisi: aveva già intuito che a Sherlock piaceva quando gli accarezzava la testa, ma quello era oltre la sua immaginazione e apriva scenari molto interessanti per il futuro.

Sciacquati i capelli, John versò il bagnoschiuma sulla spugna per lavarlo, ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

“Voglio sentire le tue mani.”

“Sì” rispose John con voce roca, mordendogli adagio il lobo dell’orecchio e lasciò scivolare le mani sulla pelle chiara, accarezzando ogni avvallamento, tracciando il profilo dei muscoli, stuzzicando i capezzoli ritti, saggiando coi denti i tendini tesi del collo.

Sherlock si era aggrappato alle sue cosce con forza e il suo respiro era erratico e affannato, appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, gli offrì la sua bocca e John se ne impossessò avidamente.

La mano destra di John risalì lungo il suo torace fino alla spalla, la massaggiò delicatamente e poi scese lungo il braccio, fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Talmente distratto dalla lingua di John che esplorava la sua bocca, Sherlock non si accorse che John aveva portato l’altra mano sul suo inguine; il primo contatto con la sua erezione fu talmente elettrizzante che inarcò involontariamente la schiena, schizzando acqua ovunque, e poi ricadde pesante nella vasca.

“John!” singhiozzò Sherlock, e la sua voce vibrò di desiderio.

“Sei meraviglioso - ansimò John - vieni qua. Ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di sentirti.”

Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e Sherlock si voltò nel suo abbraccio, gettandogli le braccia al collo; le loro erezioni strusciarono l’una sull’altra, strappando un gemito acuto a Sherlock e un ringhio gutturale a John. L’ex soldato le strinse con una mano, mentre con l’altra fece sollevare il viso a Sherlock, per poterlo guardare: le sue labbra erano gonfie, il collo arrossato dove John aveva strusciato la guancia ispida di barba, i suoi occhi offuscati dal desiderio.

“John…” ripeté ancora Sherlock, come se il suo vasto vocabolario si fosse ridotto solo al suo nome, spingendo ritmicamente il bacino contro suo e stringendogli le spalle così forte che il giorno dopo sarebbero comparsi dei lividi.

John ruotò il polso e strofinò il palmo della mano sul glande gonfio e sensibile, facendolo singhiozzare, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal suo viso; Sherlock sentiva il suo cuore nudo ed esposto sotto quello sguardo intenso e, d’istinto, cercò di nascondere il viso contro il suo collo, ma John non glielo permise.

“Voglio guardarti quando vieni, l’ho sognato, mi sono masturbato pensando a te” sussurrò John, vicino all’orgasmo anche lui, e bastarono quelle parole a portare Sherlock all’estasi; singhiozzò e si abbandonò pensante su John, che venne poco dopo con un grido liberatorio.

Le labbra sottili del dottore si appoggiarono sulla sua tempia e mormorarono adagio tutta l’adorazione che provava per lui; lo tenne stretto a sé accarezzandogli la schiena, finché l’acqua non divenne fredda, poi si asciugarono e andarono sul divano a guardare un vecchio film.

Sherlock si addormentò quasi subito tra le braccia di John, e finalmente anche gli ultimi fantasmi dell’anno passato svanirono, cancellati dall’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. I’ve left all of my holiday decisions to the last minute; what could possibly go wrong?  
> Johnlock accennata - Crack - Rating G

Molly entrò trafelata nel laboratorio e appoggiò due buste della spesa in un angolo.

“Scusa per il ritardo” disse a Sherlock, già chino sul microscopio.

“Quattro flaconi di bagnoschiuma, tre creme per le mani e cinque… no, sei saponette: a Londra ci sarà un taglio negli approvvigionamenti dei prodotti per il corpo di cui non sono a conoscenza?”

“L’hai capito solo dal rumore delle buste? Incredibile.”

“Sì, lo so, ma continuo a non capire perché hai fatto scorta: stai sviluppando tendenze da accumulatore seriale? In tal caso devo informarti che spesso questi disturbi sono l’anticamera di psicosi assai più gravi, quali-”

“No, no!” Lo interruppe Molly con una risata nervosa: buon dio, perché Sherlock pensava sempre al peggio? Sempre più spesso pensava di aver scansato una pallottola, facendosi passare la cotta che aveva per lui in passato. “Sono solo dei regali che farò a Natale alle colleghe: un negozio vicino a casa mia sta facendo i saldi e ho risparmiato qualcosa” spiegò.

“Molly, siamo a settembre.”

“Natale arriva in un lampo - rispose lei, iniziando l’autopsia - Tu hai già deciso cosa regalare agli amici?”

“Ovviamente no: questo è un caso da 7 e richiede tutta la mia attenzione.”

“Guarda che il tempo vola: se non ci pensi subito ti ritroverai a corto di idee e forse non troverai più quello che cerchi.”

“Non c’è problema, di queste cose se ne occupa John e poi dividiamo le spese.”

Molly ci rimase male nel realizzare che tutti i regali che aveva ricevuto in quegli anni non erano di Sherlock, ma una parte di lei l’aveva immaginato. Sì, aveva decisamente scansato una pallottola.

“E per John come fai? - chiese dopo un po’, mentre pesava i polmoni del cadavere - Non puoi fargli scegliere il suo regalo.”

“L’anno scorso gli ho regalato una esperienza sessuale particolare e John ha gradito molto la mia idea.”

I polmoni sfuggirono di mano a Molly, spiaccicandosi a terra con un disgustoso *squish*, mentre le guance della ragazza si chiazzarono di rosso: perché non imparava mai a tenere la bocca chiusa?

Una volta ottenuti i risultati dell’autopsia, Sherlock lasciò il laboratorio, riflettendo sulle parole di Molly: non poteva fare lo stesso regalo a John anche quest’anno, sarebbe stato ripetitivo (e comunque facevano sesso regolarmente, non sarebbe più stato un vero regalo). D’accordo, avrebbe pensato a un altro regalo, ma certamente non tre mesi prima: c’era tutto il tempo del mondo e lui era un genio, non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema.

 

Ripensò al regalo di John solo a fine novembre, quando a Londra comparvero le prime luminarie natalizie.

Sherlock si accigliò davanti a un sorridente pupazzo di Babbo Natale sul marciapiede: erano trascorsi già due mesi? 

Forse Molly non aveva tutti i torti nel dire che il tempo passava in fretta, ma restava ancora un mese abbondante prima di Natale, non c’era motivo di allarmarsi. E poi alcuni operai della metropolitana avevano ritrovato tre cadaveri sepolti nel cemento durante alcuni lavori di riammodernamento, non aveva tempo per i regali.

 

La terza volta che gli venne in mente che doveva ancora trovare un regalo per John la questione del tempo si era fatta decisamente più pressante, perché era metà dicembre. Oltretutto si trovava a Francoforte, in missione per Mycroft, e ogni volta che pedinava il suo sospettato, con la coda dell’occhio vedeva turisti carichi di pacchetti, sentiva il profumo del pan di zenzero o udiva musiche natalizie, c’erano mercatini e bancarelle a ogni angolo di strada che complottavano per ricordargli che non aveva nemmeno pensato a cosa John avrebbe voluto ricevere.

Con sgomento si rese conto che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa regalare al suo compagno, e il panico che lo assalì gli fece perdere di vista l’obiettivo un paio di volte.

Anche se le apparenze raccontavano il contrario, John era un uomo dai gusti estremamente difficili: non era interessato a fango e terriccio, non collezionava veleni, tossine o teschi umani, nonostante fosse un medico aveva espresso contrarietà a comprare modelli anatomici o scheletri, e aveva tanti maglioni da poter aprire un negozio.

Che regalo poteva fargli?

Comunque lui era un genio e anche se mancava poco a Natale, era ancora sicuro che avrebbe avuto un'idea brillante, e quindi rimandò ancora la decisione, concentrandosi sulla missione.

In fondo sarebbe stato imbarazzante dover spiegare a Mycroft che si era fatto sfuggire il sospettato per colpa di un regalo di Natale.

 

Era la sera del 23 dicembre e Sherlock non aveva più tempo e, cosa ancora peggiore, non aveva un’idea decente su cosa regalare a John. Perché aveva pensato che procrastinare la decisione così a lungo fosse una buona idea? Adesso era nei guai.

Va bene, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, lisciò le pieghe della giacca e prese un cacciavite.

 

La mattina seguente Sherlock entrava in un centro commerciale per comprare un nuovo portatile a John, dopo aver irrimediabilmente manomesso quello vecchio (sì, riconosceva che non era una mossa del tutto corretta, ma almeno adesso poteva fargli un bel regalo).

Il negozio di elettronica era in fondo al centro commerciale e, per raggiungerlo, doveva oltrepassare un negozio di abbigliamento, uno di articoli sportivi e una profumeria. 

Impresa non semplice, dato che davanti a ogni negozio c’era una fila chilometrica. 

Sospirò irritato: perché la gente si riduceva all’ultimo a comprare i regali? Lui era giustificato, perché trovare un regalo per John non era facile, ma per la massa di persone ordinarie là fuori era molto più semplice. Non avrebbero dovuto essere lì.

Si strinse nel cappotto, quasi fosse un’armatura, e sgomitò per farsi spazio nella folla, ma l’impresa si rivelò più ardua del previsto: alcune mamme avevano formato una fortezza invalicabile coi passeggini dei propri figli, e quando la aggirò su un lato, una signora scelse quel momento per muoversi e gli passò sui piedi col passeggino. Due volte.

All’altezza del negozio di articoli sportivi si fermò per far notare al responsabile (un vero idiota… come diavolo aveva ottenuto il posto?) che alcuni ragazzi stavano taccheggiando la merce più costosa proprio sotto al suo naso. Di solito non si scomodava per reati così banali, ma la cecità del manager era troppo irritante.

Infine, davanti alla profumeria, un altro fine esemplare di idiota lo bloccò, accusandolo di voler scavalcare la fila e passare avanti a lui e alla sua ragazza.

“Li conosco i furbetti come te” disse l’uomo e Sherlock perse la già poca pazienza che aveva.

“Oh, per favore! Senza un neurone funzionante non puoi conoscere un bel niente, altrimenti ti saresti accorto che la tua ragazza ti tradisce e sta con te solo per i tuoi soldi.”

Ci volle quasi un’ora per sedare la conseguente rissa, che coinvolse loro malgrado quasi tutte le persone in coda.

John non sarebbe stato contento del suo occhio nero, avrebbe richiesto delle spiegazioni.

Finalmente Sherlock raggiunse il negozio di elettronica.

Ed impallidì: lì la coda era dieci volte più lunga che davanti agli altri negozi, era fisicamente impossibile che si smaltisse prima dell'orario di chiusura, e anche quando fosse arrivato il suo turno, non sarebbe rimasto più nulla da comprare.

Senza contare che non gli si poteva chiedere di restare ore in coda senza fare nulla: sarebbe impazzito molto prima.

No, tutta quella gente doveva sparire rapidamente, e quando una guardia della sicurezza gli passò accanto, credette di aver trovato la soluzione ideale: due colpi di pistola in aria e sarebbe stato l’unico cliente del negozio.

 

Sherlock non capì mai perché John si rifiutò di pagargli la cauzione, facendogli trascorrere il giorno di Natale in cella.


	19. 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “I thought you said you knew how to wrap presents!”  
> “Well I never said I knew how to wrap them well!”  
> Johnlock - Established relationship - Humor - Rating M

Quando Sherlock tornò a casa, dopo aver trascorso la giornata al Barts, trovò John seduto per terra in salotto, circondato da rotoli di carta da regalo.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Cosa stiamo facendo - lo corresse John - o meglio: cosa stiamo per fare: impacchettare i regali di Natale per i nostri amici.”

“Non ricordo di aver acconsentito ad aiutarti.”

John incrociò le braccia al petto.

“L’hai fatto implicitamente, dal momento che è più di un mese che faccio i piatti e il bucato, quindi adesso mi fai questo favore.”

“Ma John, impacchettare i regali è noioso” borbottò Sherlock.

“Non mi interessa!”

“E poi questa non è la mia specialità.”

“Li impacchetto io, ho solo bisogno che mi aiuti con lo scotch e i nastri.”

Sherlock sbuffò tutto il suo disappunto, ma John era irremovibile, così si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento.

“Iniziamo con questo.”

John stese la carta da regalo per terra e prese una scatola di metallo cilindrica.

“Cosa sono?”

“Baci di Alassio - pronunciò John in un italiano stentato - sono biscotti italiani, li ho presi per la signora Hudson.”

“Come hai potuto pensare che fossero un regalo adatto? Lei cucina dolci, penserà che è una critica alla sua cucina.”

“Numero uno: è la vigilia di Natale, non c’è tempo per cambiare nulla; numero due: la nostra padrona di casa non cucina questi particolari biscotti; e numero tre - puntò l’indice contro Sherlock - non azzardarti a criticare le mie scelte, visto che non sei voluto venire con me a comprare i regali.”

Sherlock sbuffò di nuovo, ma non disse nulla, perché John aveva ragione.

John tagliò un pezzo di carta da regalo, ma era troppo piccolo e non copriva del tutto la scatola; lo scartò, pensando di riciclarlo per un regalo più piccolo, e ne tagliò un altro, solo che questa volta era troppo grande e la carta in eccesso faceva volume, rendendo il pacchetto orrido, quindi se la gettò alle spalle.

Prese un nuovo rotolo di carta da regalo, gli scivolò dalle mani e pensò bene di srotolarsi fin quasi all’ingresso, dopodiché non riuscì più ad arrotolarlo perfettamente come prima, quindi lo lanciò in un angolo della stanza con fare irritato. Che andasse al diavolo.

Poi John tagliò un pezzetto di scotch per chiudere il pacco, ma si piegò su se stesso, avvolgendosi attorno al suo dito, se ne liberò a fatica, ne tagliò un secondo pezzo che però cadde sul tappeto, riempiendosi di peli e polvere e diventando inservibile. Staccò un terzo pezzo con un ringhio e molte parole irripetibili e lo attaccò, tutto storto, alla carta da regalo.

Il pacchetto sembrava essere stato confezionato da un serial killer, ma almeno era chiuso.

Il rotolo del nastro era in un angolo del pavimento e sembrava fissarlo, ma John lo ignorò: era già stato abbastanza complicato così, un fiocco autoadesivo era più che sufficiente.

Alla fine sospirò di sollievo, come se avesse appena concluso una operazione a cuore aperto e si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte: ed era solo il primo regalo da impacchettare!

In tutto questo Sherlock era rimasto a guardarlo in silenzio a braccia conserte.

“Mi dai una mano sì o no?” sbottò infine John.

“Non mi hai chiesto nulla, e poi avevi detto di saper impacchettare i regali” replicò Sehrlock, impassibile.

John guardò lo spreco di carta e scotch e le numerose scatole ancora senza confezione.

“Non ho mai detto di saperli impacchettare bene.”

Sherlock si produsse in una risatina sadica, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso malizioso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“In effetti io penso che tu sia molto più bravo a scartare i regali, specie quando sono avvolti nei vestiti.”

“Sherlock…” lo ammonì John, ma senza alcun effetto, perché il suo malefico ragazzo aveva altre idee; con un braccio Sherlock spazzò via carta, nastri e regali e gattonò fino a John, sinuoso come una pantera.

“John, sono annoiato.”

“Ti ho già detto che non mi interessa.”

“Sicuro?” domandò Sherlock, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. John seguì il movimento con gli occhi e d’improvviso l’impacchettamento dei regali non sembrava più una questione così pressante.

“Sherlock, no… dobbiamo finire qui” protestò debolmente, per cercare di mantenere la sua posizione.

“Non vuoi verificare la mia teoria?” domandò Sherlock, baciandolo dietro l’orecchio, dolcemente implacabile.

Sherlock amava quando giocavano così, quando John faceva resistenza, anche se sapevano entrambi che alla fine sarebbe capitolato.

“Io… mph...”

Non poteva soccombere così facilmente alle labbra di Sherlock sulle sue, alla lingua che gli stuzzicava il palato, ai suoi denti che gli tormentavano la pelle della mandibola, alla vista tentatrice del suo collo pallido, della schiena incurvata in una posizione suggestiva.

Maledizione, la sua mente non era schiava di Sherlock al punto da perdere la ragione ogni volta che il suo ragazzo lo baciava, era una questione di principio!

Il suo corpo, tuttavia, non aveva lo stesso stoicismo e se ne fregava delle questioni di principio, poiché le sue mani stavano già liberando Sherlock dalla costrizione della camicia, mentre le dita di Sherlock gli abbassarono la zip dei pantaloni.

“Mmh, lui sembra gradire la mia idea” disse Sherlock, sfiorandogli con due dita la punta del pene giù umido. Il traditore non si stava impegnando molto a respingere le avances del suo compagno, anzi, stava facendo di tutto per farsi notare.

“Sher...” sibilò John.

“Puoi fermarmi, se vuoi” mormorò Sherlock prima di abbassare la testa, e John si arrese, abbandonandosi sul pavimento; chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra, già pregustando il calore della sua bocca, ma non accadde nulla.

John riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò esasperato: “Cosa c’è adesso?”

“Sto aspettando che tu mi dica cosa vuoi fare.”

“Te lo spiego subito” ringhiò John, afferrandogli i capelli.

 

Alla carta e ai nastri sparsi sul pavimento si erano aggiunti i loro vestiti.

L’odore del sesso impregnava l’aria e il silenzio era rotto dai loro respiri affannati.

Sherlock si sollevò sui gomiti e guardò John con il proverbiale sorriso del gatto che ha mangiato il canarino, e John proprio non aveva la forza di protestare, non dopo lo spettacolare orgasmo che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato.

“Visto? Avevo ragione io, è molto meglio scartare i regali, che incartarli.”

“Fa’ silenzio” mormorò John con affetto, scompigliandogli i capelli.


	20. 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. I was cold, so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too. So I suggest we hug instead.  
> Johnlock - First kiss - Rating G

“Fermo!” urlò John, ma ovviamente il truffatore non obbedì. Non funzionava mai.

L’ex soldato risparmiò il fiato e accelerò la corsa, nel tentativo di raggiungere l’uomo che aveva sottratto i soldi ad una associazione benefica.

Sotto Natale.

Bastò quel pensiero a moltiplicare la sua rabbia e farlo correre più veloce. Lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per una spalla per fermarlo, ma l’uomo si rivelò un osso duro e contrattaccò, sferrando un paio di pugni che andarono a segno. John si tuffò su di lui e i due rotolarono a terra, lottando furiosamente. Per un attimo John credette di avere la meglio, avendogli bloccato entrambi i polsi, ma il truffatore giocò sporco, tirandogli una ginocchiata ad altezza inguine, l’ex soldato lasciò la presa, contorcendosi per il dolore, e il criminale riuscì a scappare.

_ “Sherlock sarà furbondo” _ pensò John, una volta che il dolore passò. Una folata di vento gelido lo fece rabbrividire e in quel momento si accorse che, nella colluttazione, aveva perso il giubbino, che era finito in mezzo alla strada. Non fece in tempo a recuperarlo, perché un furgone passò a tutta velocità e lo agganciò, trascinandolo via con sé, finché non rimase che un mucchietto di stracci all’angolo della via.

“ ‘fanculo!” imprecò John: non solo si era fatto scappare il criminale, ci aveva anche rimesso il giubbino e faceva dannatamente freddo quella notte.

Qualche secondo più tardi, dallo stesso incrocio arrivò di corsa anche Sherlock, che si bloccò a guardare l’indumento rovinato e poi gridò il suo nome, guardandosi intorno freneticamente.

“Sono qui” rispose John sollevando un braccio. Sherlock corse verso di lui e John si preparò a fronteggiare il suo disappunto.

“Mi dispiace, ma Garrison è scappato e non ho visto dove è andato. Però abbiamo...”

Sherlock lo fermò, afferrandolo per le braccia e trascinandolo sotto la luce di un lampione.

“Stai bene? Sei ferito?”

“Ho preso una ginocchiata nell’ultimo posto dove avrei voluto, ma sto bene - lo rassicurò John - Ascolta, riguardo a Garrison...”

“Quello è il tuo giubbino” lo interruppe Sherlock nuovamente e sembrava stranamente agitato. John non capì il perché: non glielo aveva regalato lui e non era nuovo.

“Ah sì, l’ho perso nella colluttazione ed è finito in mezzo alla strada, un furgone ha fatto il resto.”

“Ah… Avrai freddo.”

Per qualche motivo inspiegabile, Sherlock non era affatto interessato a inseguire il fuggitivo, né sembrava arrabbiato per la sua fuga.

“Sì - ammise John - stasera si gela.”

Senza una parola, Sherlock si sfilò il Belstaff e lo appoggiò sulle spalle di John, che restò sorpreso dal suo gesto: non si separava mai da quel cappotto.

“Grazie.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle, poi prenotò un taxi al telefono.

“Qui non abbiamo più niente da fare, andiamo a casa.”

“Aspetta, prima dobbiamo avvertire Lestrade che Garrison è fuggito.”

Sherlock lo guardò come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento del truffato fuggito.

“Giusto” si sfilò un guanto e digitò un breve messaggio per l’ispettore, poi spense il cellulare.

“Stai bene?” domandò John: il suo disinteresse per il caso era davvero strano. Fino a due ore prima diceva che era il caso migliore degli ultimi due mesi.

“Sì” rispose Sherlock evasivamente, ma John non era convinto e lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio, rendendosi conto quasi immediatamente che Sherlock stava tremando, anche se cercava di nasconderlo in tutti i modi, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui piedi con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Adesso sei tu che stai gelando.”

“Non importa, il taxi sarà qui a momenti.”

“Mi importa eccome, non voglio che ti ammali.”

“Il cappotto è uno solo, cosa suggerisci di fare?”

Nemmeno John voleva morire di freddo, ma ebbe un’idea: il Belstaff di Sherlock era grande e Sherlock molto magro, poteva tenere al caldo entrambi. Con una soluzione leggermente imbarazzante, c’era da dire, ma che avrebbe evitato loro di prendersi un malanno mentre aspettavano il taxi.

“Potremmo abbracciarci.”

Sherlock rifletté sulla sua proposta, poi si morse le labbra. “John, non so se…”

“Per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock! Stai tremando talmente che sento i tuoi denti battere.”

Si tolse il cappotto e lo restituì a Sherlock, poi gli disse di mettere le mani nelle tasche ed abbracciarlo: come aveva pensato, era abbastanza grande da avvolgere entrambi.

Per educazione, John tenne le braccia lungo i fianchi, appoggiando appena il naso gelido sulla sciarpa di Sherlock per riscaldarlo; chiuse gli occhi e inalò il suo buon profumo, sospirando di contentezza.

Oscillando sui suoi piedi, per un attimo si appoggiò al petto di Sherlock e si accorse che l’amico tremava ancora. Non poteva essere per il freddo, adesso che entrambi erano avvolti nel pesante cappotto di lana; il suo istinto di medico gli fece sollevare due dita sulla carotide di Sherlock per prendere le pulsazioni: il suo cuore stava battendo troppo velocemente. “Okay, adesso mi stai preoccupando: tu non stai bene.”

“Non essere ridicolo, John!”

“Ridicolo? Sei praticamente in tachicardia.”

“È solo…” iniziò Sherlock, poi si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, frustrato.

“Cosa?” lo incalzò John.

“È solo shock, passerà presto.”

“Per quale motivo dovresti essere in shock?” 

Davvero non capiva: non era accaduto nulla di sconvolgente, era capitato a entrambi di fare a pugni con dei criminali, e Garrison non era nemmeno armato.

Rivolse a Sherlock uno sguardo interrogativo, pregandolo silenziosamente di aiutarlo a capire.

“Prima, quando sono arrivato di corsa, la prima cosa che ho visto è stata il tuo giubbino in mezzo alla strada, ed era così malridotto che per un attimo ho temuto che tu avessi fatto la stessa fine.”

“Oh Sherlock, mi dispiace di averti spaventato.” Le braccia di John gli circondarono istintivamente la schiena, appoggiò la punta delle dita in mezzo alle sue scapole e massaggiò con lenti movimenti circolari, per rassicurarlo e sciogliere la tensione.

Anche Sherlock lo strinse più forte e si chinò in avanti fino ad appoggiare il viso sulla spalla di John: la tensione lo aveva reso esausto.

“È stato orribile” sussurrò adagio Sherlock, come se gli stesse confidando un segreto, e a John si strinse il cuore. 

“Mi dispiace” ripeté di nuovo: avrebbe dovuto accorgersi fin da subito che c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo comportamento. Era strano che si fosse fatto prendere dal panico, ma John sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che Sherlock era umano ed era capace di provare sentimenti forti, anche se si ostinava a negarlo.

“È così che ti sei sentito quando io…?” Sherlock lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma John capì immediatamente a cosa si stava riferendo: il suo finto suicidio.

“Mh” annuì appena.

“Perdonami, John.”

“Sono passati anni e ti ho perdonato tanto tempo fa. Ti sei fatto perdonare, credimi” rispose John, ma Sherlock era ancora rigido contro di lui e scosso da qualche brivido.

“Ehi, va tutto bene” lo rassicurò, ma Sherlock scosse la testa, ancora appoggiata alla sua spalla.

“No.”

“Ti prego, calmati: io sto bene, tu stai bene, e alla fine conta solo questo.”

John tornò ad appoggiare il viso contro la sciarpa di Sherlock e lo strinse più forte, incurante che qualche passante potesse vederli e scambiarli per due amanti.

Amanti.

Il termine non gli sembrò affatto sbagliato: non lo erano nel senso fisico del termine, ma Sherlock era la persona più importante della vita di John, su questo il dottore non aveva più alcun dubbio. E, vedendo la reazione viscerale di Sherlock ad un suo possibile ferimento, ora aveva la certezza che anche per l’altro era così.

Finalmente Sherlock aveva smesso di tremare, e a John dispiaceva un po’: presto avrebbe ritrovato l’usuale compostezza e avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, probabilmente si sarebbe anche vergognato di quel momento di debolezza, quindi John si preparò a sciogliere l’abbraccio, ma quando Sherlock sollevò il viso dalla sua spalla, lo guardò con aria quasi solenne.

“Sono passati solo pochi secondi dall’attimo in cui ho visto il tuo giubbino a quando mi hai chiamato, ma per me è stato un tempo infinito, e ho pensato a tutto quello che non ti ho mai detto e…”

“E…?” ripeté John, guardandolo speranzoso.

“E, se tu me lo permetti, vorrei dirle ora.”

Temendo di rovinare il momento, John si limitò ad annuire, e quando Sherlock appoggiò la fronte alla sua, chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che fossero le loro labbra a parlare.


	21. 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. You and _______ have a Christmas couple cook-off with _______ and ______ (insert another couple here), and things get messy.  
> Johnlock - Mystrade - Crack - Rating G

“Noi saremo di ritorno per l’ora di cena e per quell’ora mi aspetto che i biscotti per la festa di beneficenza siano pronti” disse la signora Holmes, prima di uscire di casa col marito per raggiungere una coppia di amici, con la quale andavano a vedere un musical a teatro.

Mycroft e Sherlock sbuffarono rumorosamente, mentre Greg e John rassicurarono i loro genitori che non ci sarebbero stati problemi di sorta, poi richiusero la porta.

“A Scotland Yard c’è un corso per imparare a mentire?” domandò John trattenendo a stento una risatina.

“Curioso, stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa riguardo all’esercito.”

Sapevano che l’impresa sarebbe stata ardua: già i fratelli Holmes non andavano d’accordo normalmente, costringerli a preparare dei dolci natalizi era come prenotare una catastrofe. Si voltarono, per convincere i rispettivi compagni a collaborare nella preparazione dei biscotti, con le buone o le cattive, ma i due si erano già dileguati.

“Se sono usciti in cortile a fumare questa notte Sherlock dorme sul divano - annunciò John, marciando verso l’entrata sul retro - Però Mycroft dovrebbe smettere di fumare in sua presenza, gli rende più difficile smettere.”

“Non prendertela con Myc - ribatté Greg, che non era salutista quanto lui - Sherlock è adulto e vaccinato.”

I due fratelli erano in cortile, non a fumare, ma al telefono, cercando una scusa per sottrarsi a quell’impegno: Mycroft stava chiedendo ad Anthea se era proprio certa che al momento non vi fosse alcuna crisi diplomatica nel mondo, e Sherlock stava corrompendo Dimmock per farsi dare il fascicolo di un vecchio caso.

Gregory e John si scambiarono un cenno di intesa e sequestrarono entrambi i cellulari.

“Greg, non puoi farlo! E se nel frattempo scoppiasse la Terza Guerra Mondiale?”

“John, un vita potrebbe dipendere dalla risoluzione di questo caso.”

“Un caso del 1911? Voi due, in cucina senza fare storie!” John rispolverò la sua voce da capitano e puntò l’indice verso la casa.

 

"Che tipo di biscotti vogliamo preparare? A me sembra un'idea carina farne di due tipi diversi" disse Greg, sfogliando un voluminoso libro di ricette.

"Qualunque sia la scelta, il risultato sarà uno solo: biscotti commestibili, i nostri, e velenosi, i loro" osservò Mycroft.

"È l'esatto contrario" borbottò Sherlock guardando verso il soffitto.

"Non sai nemmeno prepararti un toast!"

"Perché, tu sì?"

Gregory tirò Mycroft da parte e John fece altrettanto con Sherlock.

"Ti prego - chiese John a mani giunte - Comportatevi da adulti?"

Sherlock assunse un'espressione così tradita e offesa che John temette che ci sarebbe finito lui, a dormire sul divano.

"L'hai sentito, non ha fatto altro che provocarmi."

"E allora dimostrati più adulto di lui e non rispondergli."

"Mycroft - esordì Greg - Un'ora, ti assicuro che non ci vuole più di un'ora per preparare dei biscotti, poi possiamo andarcene."

"E sia. Scegli pure i biscotti."

"Facciamo i biscotti danesi al burro, sembrano facili. Mentre Sherlock e John..."

"Li faremo anche noi - esclamò Sherlock - così vedremo quali sono commestibili."

"Oggi vuoi davvero piangere fratellino."

“Ragazzi, non è una sfida” osservò Gregory.

“Sì, lo è!” risposero in coro i due fratelli.

"Cosa abbiamo appena detto?" borbottò John coprendosi il volto con le mani: dio, che incubo!

"Temo che questo sia il massimo grado di maturità che avremo - concluse Greg - Va bene, facciamo gli stessi biscotti. Sarà come un derby, Arsenal contro Tottenham."

John rispose con un grugnito infastidito: Greg tifava Arsenal, lui Tottenham, e nell'ultimo derby la sua squadra aveva perso in maniera indecorosa.

Organizzarono le ciotole e gli ingredienti sul tavolo e si misero al lavoro sull'impasto. 

Per cinque minuti ci fu un silenzio balsamico, poi Sherlock fece scorrere l'indice sul libro di ricette e Mycroft ridacchiò.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Nulla, nulla... pensavo solo che è tipico di un pesce rosso seguire alla lettera la ricetta."

"Veramente è il modo migliore per non sbagliare nulla" interloquì John, ma Sherlock aveva ormai raccolto il guanto di sfida.

"John, aggiungiamo del cioccolato in pezzi."

Il dottore si grattò un sopracciglio: "Er... non penso sia una buona idea."

Ma Sherlock aveva già aggiunto il nuovo ingrediente all'impasto.

"Come non detto" sospirò il dottore.

"Greg, prendi della buccia d'arancia" ordinò Mycroft.

Il poliziotto aggrottò la fronte: “Nei biscotti al burro? Sicuro?”

"John, mettiamo anche dello zenzero."

"Greg, prendi anche delle nocciole."

"John, l'estratto di menta."

"Greg, la curcuma."

"John, i chiodi di garofano."

I due fratelli non la smettevano più di abbaiare ordini ai loro compagni, chiedendo gli ingredienti più strani, finché John non zittì entrambi mettendogli le mani sulla bocca.

"Basta! Stiamo cucinando biscotti, non una pozione di Harry Potter."

I due fratelli provarono a mugugnare qualcosa, ma John alzò la voce: “No, basta! Ci state procurando un mal di testa atroce.”

Sherlock e Mycroft si rimisero al lavoro, mentre Greg pregò John con gli occhi di fare in fretta, che la situazione stava degenerando.

La mente da scienziato di Sherlock fu di aiuto: era molto preciso nel dosare gli ingredienti e nell'usare la tasca da pasticcere per dare forma ai biscotti, mentre quelli di Mycroft e Greg avevano un aspetto assai più rustico ancor prima di cuocerli.

John prese il vassoio per infornarlo, ma passando vicino a Mycroft scivolò su un pezzetto di burro e cadde a terra, rovesciando l’impasto e facendosi un gran male alla schiena.

Sherlock fu al suo fianco in un attimo e urlò contro Mycroft.

"L'hai fatto apposta!"

"Non è vero, il burro sarà caduto mentre lo pesavo e non me ne sono accorto."

"Non ti credo!"

Si alzò di scatto e, per ripicca, rovesciò il vassoio di Mycroft e Greg.

"Sherlock, smettila di comportarti come un bambino! Mycroft ha detto che non l'ha fatto apposta!" gridò Greg in difesa del suo compagno.

"Ah! Su questo non ci giurerei - borbottò John, tirandosi in piedi con una smorfia - Quel rettile ne sarebbe capace."

"La considerazione che voi due avete di me mi commuove."

"La tua reputazione ti precede" dissero all'unisono Sherlock e John.

"State esagerando" insisté Greg.

John incrociò le braccia al petto, parandosi davanti a lui.

"Niente affatto: Mycroft è infido e viscido, si è comportato esattamente come Wilshere nel derby, quando ha sgambettato Eriksen senza farsi vedere dall’arbitro.”

“Eriksen è inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi, perché è un brocco che gioca in una squadra di brocchi.”

“E Wilshire è un picchiatore, non un giocatore di calcio: se quell’azione fosse proseguita, il risultato della partita sarebbe stato diverso.”

“See, sogna pure.”

“Vedremo chi ride alla fine del campionato. A gennaio arriveranno dei nuovi acquisti per rinforzare la squadra.”

“Non basterebbe un miracolo per migliorare il Tottenham.”

“Oh, e nel frattempo la tua squadra cosa fa? Svende i suoi giocatori perché ha i conti in rosso.”

Sherlock e Mycroft non avevano idea di cosa stessero parlando i loro compagni e li lasciarono discutere da soli, tornando ad accusarsi per il sabotaggio dei biscotti.

Ovviamente nessuno concluse nulla, i biscotti non vennero mai cotti e quando i coniugi Holmes tornarono a casa, li trovarono ancora presi a discutere: John e Gregory, dopo aver esaurito le discussioni sui massimi sistemi del calcio, erano passati al rugby e poi al cricket, mentre Mycroft e Sherlock si stavano rinfacciando episodi avvenuti trent’anni prima.

Pertanto, il contributo degli Holmes alla festa di beneficenza locale furono bevande, bicchieri di plastica, piatti e tovaglioli di carta.


	22. 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22.“You can’t spend Christmas alone!”  
> “I have no one to spend it with.”  
> “You have me.”  
> Johnlock - First kiss - Light angst - Post S4 - Rating G

“Sì, sì, ci penso io, ho già trovato il posto e un servizio di catering, manca solo la musica. Le decorazioni, dici? Secondo me ognuno potrebbe portare qualcosa. Mh? No, non ti preoccupare, chiamo io gli altri.”

John chiuse la telefonata e ne iniziò immediatamente una nuova.

Andava avanti così da ore, da quando aveva saputo che un suo amico, Bill Murray, era stato congedato: i suoi ex commilitoni avevano pensato quindi di organizzare una festa di Natale a mo’ di bentornato, che era anche l’occasione per ritrovarsi tutti insieme dopo tanto tempo.

John si era entusiasmato all’idea di rivedere i suoi vecchi compagni d’armi ed era in prima fila nell’organizzazione della festa.

Camminando avanti e indietro nel piccolo salotto, passò più volte davanti a Sherlock, seduto in poltrona, come se nemmeno fosse lì.

Non era una novità.

A volte Sherlock si domandava perché John insistesse ancora nell’andare a trovarlo, se quando era lì nemmeno lo ascoltava. A cosa o a chi pensasse, Sherlock non era sicuro di volerlo sapere, ma quando gli parlava di un caso, John lo guardava senza dire nulla, come se stesse pensando ad altro.

Forse, da medico scrupoloso qual era, tornava lì solo per controllare che Sherlock si prendesse cura di sé, che mangiasse e dormisse a sufficienza e che non ricominciasse a drogarsi. Sull’ultimo punto non poteva dargli torto, dati i suoi trascorsi, ma per il resto era stufo di venir considerato un bambino incapace di badare a se stesso.

Non era questo che voleva essere per John.

Ma quello che desiderava da lui non lo avrebbe mai avuto, era inutile continuare a pensarci.

Finalmente John finì il suo giro di telefonate e gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse.

“È una cosa decisa all’ultimo momento e ci sono un sacco di dettagli da organizzare.”

Sherlock non rispose: non gli importava nulla di quella festa, alla quale non avrebbe partecipato, e non preoccupò di nascondere la sua indifferenza.

John si piantò davanti a lui, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“È quasi Natale!” esclamò con una veemenza che lasciò trapelare che ci fosse un significato nascosto dietro le sue parole.

Era quasi Natale, e quindi? Quella festa veniva tutti gli anni e davvero non capiva cosa ci fosse di così speciale o diverso quest’anno. Anzi, non era affatto dell’umore adatto a festeggiare alcunché, e lo comunicò a John con una alzata di spalle che, per qualche ragione a lui incomprensibile, lo fece infuriare al punto tale che lasciò Baker Street senza dire una parola.

Sherlock si accese una sigaretta.

 

Arrivò il giorno di Natale, e John passò da Baker Street per portare il suo regalo alla signora Hudson; Sherlock li sentì confabulare brevemente, e poi John salì le scale.

Quando lo vide sdraiato sul divano, si produsse in una smorfia di disappunto, come se fosse deluso da lui.

E dire che in quel periodo non aveva nemmeno fatto esplodere qualcosa o provocato fughe di sostanze tossiche.

Dal suo punto di vista si era comportato fin troppo bene, dato il suo umore.

“Vedo che non hai intenzione di seguire il mio consiglio.”

Sherlock cercò brevemente nel suo Mind Palace: non ricordava un consiglio di John (non uno che valesse la pena tenere a mente), quindi lo guardò confuso, e questo aumentò l’esasperazione dell’ex-soldato, che si sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e glielo porse.

“È il giorno di Natale e tu sei qui, solo e miserabile. Chiamala!”

Oh, quel consiglio. Il consiglio che evidenziava quanto poco John capisse dei suoi sentimenti (e del suo orientamento sessuale). Ecco perché lo aveva cancellato dalla mente.

Gli fu chiaro anche il motivo per cui John si era arrabbiato con lui giorni prima, quando gli aveva comunicato a gran voce che Natale stava per arrivare: perché secondo lui avrebbe dovuto dare una festa a Buckingham Palace e dichiararsi a Irene Adler davanti a tutti.

Era davvero stufo di quella storia, quindi rispose seraficamente che no, non l’avrebbe chiamata.

“Perché non vuoi ascoltarmi? - gridò John, mettendogli il cellulare in mano - Cosa farai quando sarà troppo tardi e l’avrai persa?”

Sherlock si tirò a sedere e scagliò con rabbia il telefono dall’altra parte della stanza, mandandolo a infrangersi contro lo specchio sopra la mensola del camino.

John sussultò, scioccato dal gesto inconsulto.

“Cosa ti prende, sei impazzito?”

“Non mi interessa chiamarla, ti è più chiaro così?” 

“Come puoi parlare in questo modo? L’hai salvata dai talebani e hai continuato a scambiare messaggi con lei in tutti questi anni.”

“Se tu avessi saputo che una persona che conoscevi era nelle mani di quei tagliagole, l’avresti lasciata morire?”

“No, certo che no” mormorò John.

“E dimmi, in questi anni hai smesso di scambiare messaggi con Mike?” lo incalzò Sherlock.

“No, Mike è un buon amico, perché avrei dovuto smettere di parlargli?”

“Hai la tua risposta, allora.”

John balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile, spiazzato dal fatto che tutte le sue ipotesi su Sherlock e Irene fossero appena scomparse in uno sbuffo di fumo.

“Non vuoi chiamare Molly, allora?”

Ecco a voi John Watson: conduttore di luce, ma anche una delle persone più ottuse della terra.

“Hai un altro cellulare che posso scagliare contro il muro?”

“Io vorrei solo vederti felice, non lo capisci?”

“Molto nobile da parte tua, ma ti informo che né Irene Adler né Molly Hooper sono le candidate giuste ad assolvere questo compito. Credevo che la mia indifferenza verso di loro fosse una risposta sufficiente, ma a quanto pare devo essere più chiaro: non voglio una relazione con una donna verso la quale non provo alcuna attrazione, né sentimentale, né romantica.”

Per qualche istante ci fu un silenzio assoluto, poi John azzardò a chiedere: “Solo loro due o…?”

“No, ovviamente sto parlando in termini generali.”

John si coprì il volto con una mano e rise senza allegria.

“ _ Non capisco. _ Dovrei davvero farlo scrivere su una maglietta.”

“Non sempre sono stato chiaro su questo, e ti chiedo scusa per il tuo telefono - proseguì Sherlock, più calmo - ovviamente te lo ricomprerò.”

Era molto tempo che non perdeva le staffe a quel modo: gli dispiaceva aver urlato contro John, che in fondo voleva il suo bene, ma allo stesso tempo era come se si fosse tolto un peso: almeno ora John avrebbe smesso di insistere con quella idea idiota di accoppiarlo con una donna presa a caso.

“No, non devi scusarti. Sono io che mi sono comportato come uno stupido presuntuoso, e immagino che la mia insistenza sia stata parecchio molesta per te” rispose John, ed era veramente mortificato.

“Ora abbiamo chiarito, è tutto a posto.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì.”

In realtà non lo era affatto e lo sapevano entrambi: c’erano ancora moltissime cose non dette tra loro, ma quella discussione era stata così improvvisa che nessuno dei due sapeva come portarla avanti.

Sherlock si alzò e raccolse le schegge di vetro per buttarle nel bidone dei rifiuti, mentre John restava in piedi a guardarlo e ad elaborare le nuove informazioni su di lui: era piuttosto scosso, come se il suo mondo si fosse capovolto all’improvviso.

John era convinto che quando Sherlock si chiudeva nei suoi lunghi, cupi silenzi, si stesse struggendo d’amore per quella donna, ed era per quello che aveva tanto insistito perché la contattasse. 

Ma ora sapeva di aver sbagliato tutto… no, non tutto: Sherlock era cupo, triste, malinconico, su questo John non si sbagliava, ma se non per una donna, per chi? Non c’erano altre persone importanti nella sua vita, c’era solo…

Lui.

John Watson.

Possibile che...?

“Farai tardi per la festa del tuo amico” gli fece notare Sherlock, strappandolo alle sue riflessioni.

“Vieni con me!”

Sherlock lo guardò stupito per quella proposta improvvisa, ma scosse la testa: “Non conosco nessuno tranne te, e non sono dell’umore giusto per festeggiare.”

“Non puoi trascorrere il Natale da solo!”

“Non ho nessuno con cui trascorrerlo.”

“Hai me!” disse John di slancio. 

Sherlock scosse la testa: John non credeva davvero a quello che aveva detto, probabilmente era stato solo per empatia o pietà, o perché voleva che Sherlock fosse felice, perché a Natale era proibito essere triste, o qualcosa del genere, ma di certo non era così, non da molto tempo.

“Vorrei che fosse vero, John, non sai quanto, ma non lo è - mormorò, ancora chino sul pavimento a raccogliere i vetri, e quando John aprì bocca per protestare, lo congedò - È davvero tardi, meglio che tu vada.”

E, poco dopo, il portone di Baker Street si chiuse di nuovo.

Aveva bisogno di un’altra sigaretta.

 

La festa era bella e ben riuscita, il catering era di ottima qualità, la musica in sottofondo stava piacendo a tutti e Bill si era commosso per la sorpresa.

Un vero successo.

Eppure John non se l’era goduta appieno, la sua mente continuava a tornare alla conversazione avuta con Sherlock; uscì sul balcone, si appoggiò alla balaustra, facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio del suo drink analcolico (non era la serata giusta per ubriacarsi) e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Si era talmente intestardito a spiegare a Sherlock cosa lo avrebbe reso felice, a dirgli cosa fare della sua vita e chi frequentare, che non si era soffermato a chiedersi cosa Sherlock pensasse o volesse davvero.

No, perché John Watson aveva deciso che una scopata con Irene Adler avrebbe reso Sherlock felice, e si era addirittura incazzato nel vedere la sua ostinazione a non volerla chiamare. Non lo sorprendeva che Sherlock avesse gettato via il suo telefono, anzi, era un miracolo che non avesse fatto lo stesso con lui.

John ne andava in giro a blaterare di quanto una relazione sentimentale lo avrebbe completato come essere umano, ma non era nemmeno capace di vedere cosa o chi Sherlock avesse davvero nel cuore.

Patetico.

Sherlock aveva spazzato via le convinzioni che John aveva su di lui con la forza di un tornado, come faceva sempre.

A quel punto John aveva pensato che se non era la compagnia femminile a renderlo felice, forse avrebbe potuto farlo lui? John voleva davvero vedere Sherlock felice, renderlo felice se poteva. Se non aveva mai pensato a una relazione con lui e non si era fatto avanti era solo perché non credeva che Sherlock fosse interessato.

Era stato sincero quando gli aveva urlato  _ “hai me” _ , perché, nonostante tutto ciò che avevano passato e gli strappi dolorosi che li avevano allontanati, Sherlock restava la persona più importante della sua vita.

Ma Sherlock non gli aveva creduto, e lui non poteva biasimarlo per questo: spingerlo di continuo verso un’altra persona non era il modo migliore per dimostrargli quanto ci teneva a lui, e invece di renderlo felice, lo aveva reso ancor più miserabile.

Forse l’idea di ubriacarsi non era poi così sbagliata.

“Ecco dove ti eri cacciato” disse Bill, allungandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Scusa, temo di non essere di gran compagnia, stasera.”

“Scherzi? Non devi scusarti. Dopo quello che è accaduto a tua moglie, è normale. Anzi, voglio ringraziarti per aver organizzato quasi tutto da solo, nonostante non te la sentissi. Lo apprezzo molto.”

Non era a Mary che John stava pensando, non ci pensava più da tempo, ma a quanto pareva, agli altri dava l’impressione di essere ancora in lutto, e questo la diceva lunga su quanto fosse profondo il rapporto tra lui e Sherlock.

“No - confessò - pensavo a un’altra persona.”

“È viva questa persona?”

“Sì.”

“E allora perché sei qui e non da lei?”

A John venne da ridere: Bill gli stava rivolgendo quasi le stesse parole che lui aveva rivolto a Sherlock.

Forse, per tutto questo tempo, avrebbe dovuto dirle a se stesso, guardandosi allo specchio.

Alla fine rise davvero.

“Mi sento così stupido.”

“Cosa ci fai ancora qua? Muoviti, vai.”

“Ma gli altri…”

“Ci penso io a fare le tue scuse, ma mi devi una birra e il racconto di come va a finire la serata.”

 

John prese un taxi e si fece portare a Baker Street; era già tardi, ma la luce al primo piano era ancora accesa.

Sherlock stava suonando il violino, ma si interruppe quando sentì i suoi passi sulle scale e si mostrò sorpreso di vederlo.

C’era odore di tabacco nell’aria, ma John non provò nemmeno a rimproverarlo.

“Te ne sei andato presto. Festa noiosa?”

“No, era bella, ma non me la sono goduta, perché continuavo a pensare ad altro e c’era una cosa più importante che dovevo fare.”

“John…” Sherlock sembrò valutare seriamente l’ipotesi di saltare dalla finestra per di evitare l’incombente discussione, ma John tenne il punto: era troppo importante.

“Prima hai detto che Irene o Molly non possono renderti felice: mi sto sbagliando, o c’è qualcun altro che può farlo?”

Sherlock agitò l’archetto del violino nell’aria.

“Non ha importanza.”

“Invece ne ha molta - lo incalzò - Ti prego, rispondimi.”

“Sì” ammise Sherlock, sorpreso dalla sua insistenza: perché a John continuava a importare della sua felicità?

_ “Forse perché ti vuole bene” _ disse una voce dentro di lui.

_ “Non come vorrei io.” _

_ “Aspetta, non puoi ancora trarre una conclusione. Ascolta quello che ha da dire.” _

“È vicina a te questa persona?” Domanda retorica, a quel punto, ma John non poteva sbagliare, non su questo.

“Così vicina che a volte credo di poterla toccare, ma non…” Sherlock lo guardò esitante, poi abbassò il capo.

“Sì che puoi.”

“Non credo.”

“Ti sbagli! Anche prima ti sbagliavi: non è vero che non hai nessuno. Io sono qui, ci sono per te, non solo a Natale, ma sempre. E se ti ho spinto verso qualcun altro è solo perché pensavo che saresti stato felice. Io davvero credevo di non interessarti, avevo messo da parte quella possibilità molti anni fa.”

Sherlock sgranò gli occhi, poi accennò un sorriso triste: “Non sai quanto volte mi sono pentito di essere stato così drastico, allora. Mi sono pentito di molte cose in questi anni.”

John mosse un passo verso Sherlock.

“Anch’io, ma ora non importa. Se tu pensi che possa essere io la persona che che può renderti felice, allora voglio esserlo, perché te l’ho già detto, quella possibilità di essere felici non dura per sempre e prima che tu te ne accorga, è sparita. E io questo rischio non lo voglio più correre.”

John gli porse la mano e attese la sua mossa.

Lentamente Sherlock posò il violino nella custodia e mosse un passo verso di lui, appoggiando la mano sulla sua.

“Non è ancora sparita” disse, e la sua voce tremava leggermente.

“Grazie - mormorò John, e lo attirò a sé in un abbraccio soffocante - e scusami per non aver capito prima.”


	23. 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “Yes. We do have to wear matching Christmas sweater, and no, it does not look stupid, it looks cute!”  
> Johnlock - Angst and Fluff - Rating G

Sherlock prese il violino dalla custodia e lo appoggiò sotto il mento: non aveva un caso al momento, ma aveva bisogno ugualmente di riflettere.

Qualcosa nel rapporto tra lui e John stava cambiando. Impercettibilmente, lentamente, ma i segni c’erano e lui li aveva notati: da tempo John non aveva più appuntamenti galanti con donne conosciute al lavoro o su qualche chat d’incontri, anche se le occasioni non gli erano mancate. 

Usciva di rado anche con i suoi ex-commilitoni, che pure lo invitavano spesso al pub, preferendo restare a casa a non fare nulla, sostanzialmente.

Infine, Sherlock non ricordava più un’indagine alla quale John non avesse partecipato: arrivava a farsi spostare i turni di lavoro all’ambulatorio pur di esserci sempre.

Inoltre c’erano gli sguardi che John gli lanciava di sfuggita di tanto in tanto quando erano a casa, senza nessuna ragione apparente, c’erano sorrisi indulgenti davanti alle conseguenze di un esperimento malriuscito al posto dei sospiri esasperati di un tempo, c’era John che gli faceva usare il suo portatile senza proteggerlo più con una password.

Come se John avesse deciso di varcare quella linea invisibile che definiva il loro rapporto per esplorare un nuovo territorio, cosa che anche Sherlock voleva, ma non osava fare, per paura di rompere un equilibrio faticosamente raggiunto.

E poi c’era stata la richiesta di John di quella mattina: “Questa sera c’è una festa di Natale a Scotland Yard, e ci andremo insieme.”

Aveva usato proprio queste parole.

Insieme.

Come se volesse andarci ufficialmente come una coppia.

Poteva osare sperare tanto?

 

La commessa gli porse il sacchetto con un sorriso e John la ricambiò: si sentiva sicuro, stava facendo la scelta giusta.

I suoi sentimenti per Sherlock non erano mai stati solo di amicizia, fin dall’inizio c’era stato qualcosa di unico e speciale tra di loro, che era sopravvissuto intatto negli anni, nonostante tutto quello che avevano dovuto affrontare.

Tuttavia solo di recente John aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne apertamente con la sua terapeuta e, con il suo aiuto, aveva guardato dentro di sé, dando a quei sentimenti il loro vero nome.

Inoltre aveva iniziato un duro lavoro su se stesso, sui suoi problemi legati alla rabbia e alle sue reazioni violente, e solo adesso che era certo che mai più avrebbe alzato un dito su Sherlock, si sentiva pronto a fare quel passo.

Un piccolo passo, forse, ma sempre la sua terapeuta gli aveva suggerito di non correre, di non avere troppa fretta, e John le aveva dato ragione: quello che c’era tra lui e Sherlock era troppo importante per rischiare di rovinarlo con una mossa azzardata.

Avrebbero iniziato dalle basi, come ogni altra coppia: uscendo insieme, andando al ristorante o, come in quel caso, ad una festa, anche se non più come semplici amici, e il regalo che John aveva nel sacchetto ne era un simbolo evidente.

Dei sentimenti di Sherlock nei suoi confronti John era abbastanza sicuro: anche quella mattina, quando gli aveva parlato della festa, lo aveva visto sorridere in modo speranzoso, ma voleva comunque parlargli prima per esserne sicuro e fargli sapere che non intendeva fargli alcuna pressione.

Purtroppo un guasto alla metropolitana rovinò parzialmente i suoi piani e quando arrivò a Baker Street era già molto tardi, aveva giusto il tempo di fare una doccia e parlare con Sherlock prima di chiamare un taxi.

Salì le scale di corsa e vide Sherlock riporre il violino nella custodia, motivo in più per dispiacersi per essere arrivato tardi: adorava sentirlo suonare.

“Scusa per il ritardo, ma…”

“La metropolitana, ovvio.”

“Sì, infatti. Mi faccio una doccia e arrivo subito, voglio parlarti di una cosa prima di andare alla festa” disse John, appoggiando il sacchetto sulla sua poltrona.

“Cosa c’è lì dentro?”

“Fa parte di quello di cui voglio parlarti. Puoi aspettare cinque minuti?”

Ma Sherlock era troppo curioso e dirgli di non fare qualcosa era come invitarlo a farla, così aprì la busta e sollevò il suo contenuto: due maglioni bianchi identici, con il colletto e i polsini rossi, e un grosso cappello da elfo disegnato sul davanti.

Due maglioni identici.

Identici come lo erano stati i completi indossati al matrimonio di John e Mary.

Qualcosa sul suo viso dovette tradire i suoi pensieri, perché John si fece incerto.

“Non-non ti piacciono?”

“Sono uguali, e sono ridicoli!” Sherlock si nascose dietro la consueta irritazione, e John pensò di aver capito: i maglioni offendevano il suo gusto estetico, tutto qua.

“Sì, indosseremo maglioni di Natale abbinati, e non sono ridicoli, sono carini. Dammi solo il tempo di farmi una doccia e ti spiego: intanto togliti la giacca e indossa il tuo, okay?”

John corse in bagno e le mani di Sherlock strinsero più forte la lana ruvida che gli pizzicò i palmi.

Era stato uno stupido, aveva frainteso tutto, come gli accadeva sempre quando si trattava di sentimenti: John lo vedeva sempre allo stesso modo di un tempo, solo come un amico, come quando era stato il suo testimone di nozze, nient’altro.

Nulla era cambiato tra loro.

E se ultimamente John appariva più felice, era perché aveva trovato una donna, solo non gliela aveva presentata per paura che Sherlock la spaventasse, come era accaduto in passato.

Forse avrebbe dovuto conoscerla proprio quella sera alla festa.

Sì, di sicuro: per questo aveva comprato quei maglioni: per far conoscere a lei il suo migliore amico.

E Sherlock avrebbe dovuto stringerle la mano e fare finta di apprezzare chi, ancora una volta, stava per portare John via da lui.

Si sarebbe ripetuto tutto, forse con toni meno drammatici, poiché di ex assassine non ce n’erano molte in circolazione, ma tutto il resto sarebbe stato uguale: John che gli parlava incessantemente di quanto lei fosse fantastica e che alla fine si decideva a sposarla, un altro matrimonio da organizzare, e lui di nuovo alla sua destra in qualità di testimone.

No, non ce la faceva, non di nuovo.

 

“Sherlock, sei pronto? Sherlock, dove sei?” chiese John uscendo dal bagno e non trovandolo.

I due maglioni erano ancora appoggiati sulla sua poltrona, assieme a un biglietto scritto frettolosamente:

_ “Mi dispiace John, ma non posso assumere di nuovo quel ruolo.” _

Inizialmente una forte delusione si impadronì dell’ex soldato: pensò che Sherlock avesse intuito le sue intenzioni e gli stesse dicendo che non era interessato ad avere una relazione con lui, poi rilesse il messaggio con più attenzione:  _ di nuovo _ .

Di nuovo?

Perché mai Sherlock aveva scritto quelle parole? Loro non erano mai stati una coppia, e allora a quale ruolo si stava riferendo?

C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa di estremamente serio, per aver fatto fuggire Sherlock da Baker Street in fretta e furia, ma cosa? Perché due stupidi maglioni natalizi uguali avevano scatenato quella reazione?

Due maglioni uguali.

Uguali.

Di nuovo.

Infine capì.

“Oh dio… dio, sono un idiota.”

Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie con le dita: quando aveva comprato i maglioni, il pensiero non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato, perché ormai al matrimonio con Mary non pensava più, ma quella era stata l’unica altra occasione in cui loro due si erano vestiti uguali, e Sherlock aveva pensato subito a quello.

John sperava solo di non aver scatenato involontariamente una crisi troppo grave: doveva raggiungerlo e spiegarsi, e sapeva esattamente dove Sherlock si era rifugiato.

Regent’s Park non era lontano da Baker Street e a Sherlock piaceva andarci, specie d’inverno, perché era molto freddo e non c’era quasi mai nessuno, così poteva sedere lì in silenzio per ore, senza pericolo di essere disturbato.

Infatti John lo trovò su una panchina in un angolo remoto del parco; tra le mani reggeva un pacchetto di sigarette, per fortuna ancora sigillato. 

Sherlock si mostrò sorpreso quando lo vide, e ancora di più quando John si sedette di fianco a lui.

“È tardi - osservò, guardando l’orologio - la festa a Scotland Yard sarà già iniziata e lei ti starà aspettando.”

“Sherlock, hai frainteso - spiegò subito John - non c’è nessuna lei. Quei maglioni sono per noi.”

Il detective si mostrò impercettibilmente sollevato nell’apprendere che non esisteva nessuna fantomatica fidanzata, ma con l’unghia del pollice grattò la pellicola del pacchetto di sigarette.

“Quindi è stato un gesto di amicizia?” domandò, evidentemente confuso.

John si grattò un sopracciglio.

“No, non proprio. Pensavo lo sapessi: i maglioni di Natale abbinati sono una cosa tipicamente da…”

“Sì?”

“Da coppia, ecco - borbottò John, arrossendo lievemente - Ed è per questo che li ho presi, per chiederti se volevi compiere questo passo riguardo noi due. Pensavo che le cose tra di noi stessero andando bene ultimamente e che fosse il momento giusto.”

A quelle parole, Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire dalle mani il pacchetto di sigarette e si voltò di scatto verso John, che sorrideva sicuro, poi, in un insolito slancio di entusiasmo, lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio.

“Immagino che questo sia un sì” ridacchiò John sul suo cappotto.

“Lo è. Però, John…”

“Sì?”

“Quei maglioni sono davvero orribili, il prossimo anno li scelgo io.”

“Va bene, va bene.”


	24. 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Having your first kiss with ______ on New Year’s Eve.  
> Johnlock - Teenlock - AU Balletlock - Enemies to lovers - Rating T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coppelia, o la ragazza dagli occhi di smalto, è un balletto classico del 1870.  
> La trama a grandi linee: Coppelius è un mago che ha creato una bambola meccanica, Coppelia, nella quale vorrebbe infondere la vita. Nessuno in realtà ha mai visto Coppelia, al villaggio, ma tutti credono sia la figlia del mago.  
> Swanilda e Franz sono fidanzati, ma un giorno la ragazza vede Franz mandare un bacio verso la finestra della casa di Coppelia e gli fa una scenata di gelosia e poi decide di affrontare la sua rivale in amore.  
> Quando Swanilda si introduce in casa di Coppelius, scopre che Coppelia è solo una bambola e quando sente arrivare Coppelius, si nasconde.  
> Anche Franz entra in casa poco dopo e Coppelius lo narcotizza offrendogli del vino: usando la magia vorrebbe rubare la vita a Franz ed infonderla in Coppelia, ma Swanilda si è sostituita alla bambola e incanta il mago danzando, poi sveglia Franz, i due fuggono e si sposano.

Fino a quel momento John e Sherlock si erano incrociati poche volte nello studio di danza della signora Hudson, ma non si conoscevano.

Non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi: John seguiva i corsi danza moderna, in prevalenza hip hop e reggaeton, era comparso come ballerino in alcuni video musicali, il balletto classico gli faceva pensare solo a nastrini e tutù e decisamente non faceva per lui.

Sherlock invece era un ballerino classico, il suo habitat naturale erano i teatri e non aveva una grande opinione del ballo moderno: le rare volte che era arrivato in anticipo alle lezioni, il ritmo forsennato di bassi e batterie provenienti dallo studio gli aveva fatto scuotere la testa con disapprovazione.

Le loro vite sarebbero continuate a scorrere su due binari paralleli senza incontrarsi, se non fosse stata per un’idea balzana della loro insegnante. 

Un settembre, alla ripresa delle lezioni dopo la pausa estiva, la signora Hudson riunì i ragazzi di entrambi i corsi per annunciare che il 31 dicembre ci sarebbe stato un saggio di danza.

Di per sé era una buona idea: molti impresari in cerca di nuovi talenti assistevano ai balletti delle scuole di danza della città, ma c’era un problema, e Victor alzò la mano per farlo presente all’insegnante: “Danza classica e moderna sono diverse, come facciamo a conciliarle?”

“Il balletto che ho scelto è Coppelia, un classico ma rivisitato in chiave moderna, ci saranno passi e balli che tutti voi sapete eseguire.”

 

Dopo la lezione Victor e Sherlock si incamminarono verso la stazione del treno.

“Secondo me sarà un caos” borbottò Victor poco convinto e Sherlock annuì: un balletto classico, aggraziato e raffinato, non era adatto per gli irruenti ballerini moderni.

“Quegli elefanti rovineranno tutto.”

“Scusa?” abbaiò una voce arrabbiata alle sue spalle: era John e non era affatto contento del giudizio di Sherlock. 

“Ecco…” iniziò Victor, ma Sherlock gli parlò sopra senza problemi.

“Penso che rovinerete lo spettacolo.”

“Sherlock - sussurrò il suo amico - dobbiamo lavorare insieme, non è il caso…”

“Ma cosa vuoi? Non hai mai visto una nostra lezione!” gridò John.

“Non ne ho bisogno: la vera danza è solo quella classica.”

“A nessuno piacciono più i vostri balletti ammuffiti e noiosi, e se qualcuno rovinerà il saggio, sarete voi damerini” ringhiò John, superandoli.

“Oh cielo…” sospirò Victor.

 

L’idea della signora Hudson di modernizzare Coppelia era originale: la storia sarebbe stata ambientata in un prossimo futuro, Coppelius sarebbe stato uno scienziato, Coppelia un robot dotato di intelligenza artificiale e Swanilda sospettava di un tradimento di Franz dopo aver visto una foto di Coppelia sul suo profilo social. 

Le coreografie e le musiche scelti erano brillanti, ma i ragazzi restarono perplessi dalla scelta dei ruoli: Victor sarebbe stato Coppelius, Irene Coppelia, Sherlock Franz e John Swanilda.

I due ragazzi che avrebbero interpretato i due fidanzati si guardarono storto, e poi tornarono a ignorarsi.

Comunque, al di là dei suoi personali screzi con Sherlock, John non era convinto della scelta della sua insegnante: non aveva dei tratti femminili e non si vedeva bene nella parte.

“Signora Hudson, è sicura?”

“Senza ombra di dubbio, John: Swanilda non è la classica damigella in pericolo, è lei alla fine che salva Franz, è l’eroina della storia e io ho bisogno di una personalità forte.”

 

Le prove iniziarono la settimana successiva: le prime volte si concentrarono sul trovare uno stile di ballo omogeneo per tutti; non fu semplice, ma alla fine l’idea bizzarra della signora Hudson si rivelò vincente e il balletto prese vita.

In seguito si concentrarono sulle interazioni tra Sherlock e Irene e quelle tra John e Victor, che comunque erano molte. Irene in particolare era molto brava a interpretare la sensuale Coppelia che, nell’immaginazione di Swanilda, concupiva il suo Franz.

I problemi si presentano quando i protagonisti iniziarono a lavorare sulle due coppie principali.

Victor e Irene, pur se appartenenti ai due diversi corsi di ballo, si impegnavano per lavorare insieme e la loro interazione creatore/creatura funzionava bene, la vera tragedia erano Sherlock e John;  erano disarmonici e impacciati, sbagliavano le prese, i loro movimenti non erano coordinati e finivano per ostacolarsi a vicenda: ognuno ballava per conto suo, ignorando l’altro il più possibile.

John suppliva con l’improvvisazione le sue lacune nella tecnica e questo faceva infuriare Sherlock, che invece sapeva riprodurre i passi più complessi alla perfezione, e si aspettava di trovare il compagno in determinate posizioni, ma John era altrove.

Purtroppo, per il successo del balletto erano i due protagonisti che dovevano funzionare insieme, o sarebbe stato un fiasco totale, e ormai era già dicembre: solo altre quattro prove e poi sarebbero andati in scena.

Un giorno, dopo le lezioni, Sherlock andò a protestare dalla sua insegnante.

“Non funziona, lo vede benissimo anche lei, deve cambiare di ruolo o me o John.”

“Sherlock - rispose lei con pacatezza mentre beveva una tazza di tè - C’è un motivo ben preciso per cui voglio che voi due lavoriate insieme.”

“Non è solo per farmi un dispetto?”

“Sherlock - lo ammonì lei - ricordi quando sei stato scartato all’ultima audizione?”

Sherlock strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi: ricordava benissimo. Era stato il migliore, tutti gli altri ballerini avevano commesso degli errori, lui no, ma alla fine non era stato scelto.

“E ricordi cosa ti disse uno dei giudici?” proseguì la signora Hudson.

“Non è mia abitudine ascoltare i cretini.”

“Ti disse che il tuo ballo era tecnicamente perfetto, ma non aveva un’anima. John al contrario, di recente è stato scartato per aver commesso degli errori tecnici.”

“Non mi sorprende.”

“Sherlock, vi ho fatto ballare insieme perché penso abbiate qualcosa da imparare l’uno dall’altro e avete le potenzialità per lavorare bene insieme.”

Sherlock lasciò lo studio e si lamentò con Victor, che lo aspettava seduto su una panchina.

“Sherlock… so che tu e John non andate d’accordo, ma non potreste sforzarvi per il bene dello spettacolo? Siete entrambi bravissimi, solo che siete fuori fase.”

“Lo stai paragonando a me?”

“Sono andato a vederlo durante la lezione di danza moderna: è bravo, Sherlock. Certo è molto diverso da te, ma credo che dovresti vederlo.”

Sherlock sbuffò infastidito, ma lo incuriosì che John avesse attirato l’attenzione di un bravo ballerino come Victor.

Qualche giorno più tardi si nascose vicino all’uscita di sicurezza e attese: la lezione di danza moderna non era ancora iniziata, ma John era già sul parquet; accese un vecchio stereo e si posizionò al centro della sala, accovacciato a terra.

Quando la musica partì, picchiò i pugni a terra, rotolò sulla schiena usando alcune mosse di breakdance e si sdraiò, restando a terra alcuni istanti, come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a calci, poi balzò in piedi e portò le braccia davanti al viso, come a fronteggiare un invisibile avversario.

Una delle cose più difficili del balletto era raccontare una storia che il pubblico potesse comprendere, ma in questo caso Sherlock non aveva alcuna difficoltà a immaginarsela: un uomo schiacciato dalle avversità della vita che però non si arrende, si rialza e lotta con tutte le sue forze.

A un certo punto John inserì nella danza anche alcune mosse di caporeira, che trasmettevano una forte energia; la cosa più straordinaria era che era tutto improvvisato, John decideva all’istante come muoversi, lasciandosi ispirare dalla musica e affidandosi al suo istinto.

Sherlock ne restò trafitto: era impossibile distogliere gli occhi da quelle movenze, e si vergognava ad averlo giudicato con tanta leggerezza.

_ “È strepitoso  _ \- pensò -  _ Come ho fatto a non vederlo prima?” _

Quando la musica finì, John sentì una porta sbattere da qualche parte.

“Hai avuto uno spettatore speciale” disse Irene con aria divertita, appena arrivata in studio.

“Chi?”

“Non sei l’unico a fare degli allenamenti extra” rispose la sua compagna di corso, ma non volle dirgli chi era, così John decise di restare dopo la chiusura dello studio per scoprirlo.

Finita anche la lezione di balletto classico, le luci in sala prove restarono accese e Sherlock tornò sul parquet.

Ovviamente, non poteva che essere il suo rivale.

_ “Sai Watson, se la smettessi di considerarlo così, forse il saggio di fine anno avrebbe qualche possibilità di successo” _ suggerì un’umile voce nella sua testa.

Sherlock portò una gamba sopra la testa, flesse la schiena come un arco, restando in equilibrio solo sulla punta dei piedi dell’altra gamba e restò in quella posizione impossibile così a lungo che John si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato.

Quando la musica iniziò, Sherlock si lanciò nell’aria come una molla, eseguendo un jeté perfetto, poi si produsse in una serie di figure restando sempre in equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi, e il viso di John si contrasse in una smorfia: sentiva quasi dolore per lui.

Entrechat, emboité, fouetté… Sherlock saltava e piroettava senza posa attraverso la stanza, eseguendo movimenti perfetti, poi si portò nell’angolo più lontano, prese una breve rincorsa e si lanciò in aria, piroettando su se stesso.

_ “È pazzo! Si spaccherà una caviglia!” _ pensò John, stringendo convulsamente lo stipite della porta.

Invece Sherlock atterrò con grazia, si voltò ed eseguì una serie di azzardate cabriole per tornare nell’angolo della stanza.

John era impressionato dalla padronanza che Sherlock aveva del suo corpo. Aveva sempre avuto dei pregiudizi verso la danza classica, pensava fosse noiosa, che appartenesse solo al passato, ma ora se ne vergognava: non aveva mai pensato allo sforzo fisico che richiedeva, o quanto dovevano allenarsi i ballerini per compiere quelle figure così complicate.

La musica terminò e Sherlock restò immobile a riprendere fiato, poi si sedette a terra e si sfilò le scarpette da ballo; aveva le dita fasciate, ma le bende erano chiazzate di rosso.

“Oh dio!” esclamò John, facendosi avanti: era più forte di lui, quando vedeva qualcuno che si era fatto male, doveva intervenire. Sua madre lo chiamava “il mio piccolo dottore.”

Sherlock sussultò quando lo vide entrare.

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti - disse John - ma ti sanguinano i piedi. Posso fare qualcosa?”

“Ci sono garze e ghiaccio nel mio borsone.”

“Arrivo subito.”

“Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi così, succede quando carichi tutto il peso del corpo sulla punta del piede.”

John si sedette davanti a lui e gli medicò i piedi.

“Non ne avevo idea. Mi dispiace di aver sminuito la danza classica” mormorò John, appoggiandogli una mano sulla caviglia.

Sherlock arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“John?” borbottò.

“Mh?”

“Oggi anch’io ti ho visto ballare, è stata una bellissima interpretazione, molto coinvolgente.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

“Mi dispiace per le cose che ti ho detto: ho teorizzato prima di conoscere i fatti, è stato un grave errore da parte mia.”

“Non tutti i tuoi giudizi sono sbagliati, sai? Pagherei oro per avere la tua tecnica.”

Sherlock sbuffò una risatina.

“Lo trovi buffo?”

“No, ironico. Mentre ti guardavo ballare, ero profondamente invidioso delle tue improvvisazioni: io non ci riuscirei mai, devo studiare a tavolino ogni passo prima di lavorare a un balletto e mi è stato detto che risulto molto freddo.”

“Insomma, sembra che abbiamo da imparare qualcosa l’uno dall’altro.”

“È quello che mi ha detto la signora Hudson.”

“Siamo ancora in tempo? Il saggio di danza è tra meno di un mese.”

“Abbiamo bisogno di lavorare di più sui nostri passi, è chiaro che una volta a settimana non è sufficiente. Ti andrebbe di trovarci qui ogni sera?”

John si alzò e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Sì.”

I due ragazzi si strinsero la mano e si sorrisero.

 

La sera successiva, quando John entrò nello studio, Sherlock era già appoggiato alla sbarra e stava sciogliendo i muscoli, e John si prese qualche istante per osservarlo: magro, pallido, con i riccioli ribelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, sembrava quasi una creatura ultraterrena. Ora che lo guardava senza ostilità, si rendeva conto che era un bellissimo ragazzo.

Sherlock si accorse della presenza di John nello specchio: il ragazzo era scalzo e a torso nudo, già muscoloso per la sua età, forse troppo per un ballerino classico, ma perfetto per la danza moderna. Perfetto in più di un modo, pensò, mentre John avanzava con sicurezza sul parquet.

Scacciò quel pensiero inopportuno e si rimproverò.

“Vogliamo metterci al lavoro?”

“Preparati - disse Sherlock con un sorriso altrettanto sicuro - ti farò sudare.”

Sherlock non scherzava, era inflessibile e gli faceva ripetere i passi anche dieci volte, finché non li eseguiva alla perfezione, ma sapeva dare degli ottimi consigli per correggere gli errori.

Ma soprattutto, lasciati alle spalle i rispettivi pregiudizi, i due trovarono una immediata sintonia e il loro ballo di coppia funzionò alla perfezione: prese, passi a due, interazioni, tutto veniva con naturalezza, come se avessero ballato insieme da sempre.

 

Una sera fu John ad arrivare prima di Sherlock, accese lo stereo, improvvisò alcuni passi di rock ‘n’ roll per riscaldarsi e, dopo una piroetta, si trovò davanti Sherlock che lo guardava ammirato.

“È questo che invidio di te. Come fai?”

“Mi lascio ispirare dalla musica. Tu non hai mai provato?”

“È irrazionale.”

“Sì, lo è - John inclinò la testa da un lato - è questo che ti crea problemi?”

“Sì.”

“Non hai mai fatto una follia? Qualcosa deciso così, sul momento?”

Sherlock scosse la testa, aspettandosi che John ridesse di lui, invece l’altro andò a cercare qualcosa nel suo borsone da palestra.

“Proviamo così.”

Si avvicinò a Sherlock con il suo Ipod e selezionò una playlist, poi gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dall’orecchio e vi premette uno degli auricolari, ma quando ritrasse la mano era quasi imbarazzato: non immaginava che i suoi capelli fossero così morbidi e che fosse così bello toccarli.

“Cosa devo fare?” domandò Sherlock, e sembrava incerto, quasi perso.

John si schiarì la gola: “Sì, ecco… chiudi gli occhi, non pensare.”

“È difficile.”

“Lo è anche un tour piqué, ma me l’hai insegnato ugualmente. Rilassati, concentrati solo sulla musica, segui il ritmo.”

Sherlock obbedì, ascoltando il susseguirsi delle note, e John gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

“Lascia che sia la musica a guidarti, assecondala.”

Sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Sherlock iniziò a muovere la testa e le spalle e in seguito i fianchi.

“Molto bene, così.”

John prese l’altro auricolare e chiese a Sherlock di riaprire gli occhi, poi lo guidò in una serie di figure e movimenti, infine si allontanò e lasciò che proseguisse da solo.

Quando la playlist finì, Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Grazie, John.”

“È stato un piacere” rispose lui.  _ “È stato davvero un piacere ballare stretto a te” _ , rincarò una voce dentro di lui.

 

Sherlock e John proseguirono con il loro allenamento ogni giorno e divennero non solo una coppia di ballerini molto affiatati, ma anche ottimi amici.

Quando si presentarono alle prove successive di Coppelia, gli altri ballerini si aspettavano un disastro, come al solito, ma rimasero senza parole nel vedere quanto fossero in sintonia.

Dopo la lezione, negli spogliatoi, Victor diede un pizzicotto a Sherlock sul braccio.

“Ahia! Cosa fai?”

“Controllo che non ti abbiano sostituito con un cyborg. A quanto pare hai cambiato opinione su John Watson.”

“Sì - ammise Sherlock - avevi ragione, è un ottimo ballerino, davvero straordinario.”

“Ooh, hai davvero cambiato opinione” ridacchiò Victor, ammiccando, e si scansò velocemente quando Sherlock gli tirò dietro il suo borsone da palestra, ma non gli sfuggì il fatto che Sherlock fosse arrossito.

 

Alla fine dell’ultima prova prima dello spettacolo di fine anno, Victor era davvero felice nel vedere che i due protagonisti avevano trovato la giusta intesa sul palco e fuori, ma Irene, alle sue spalle, borbottò dubbiosa.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Non ti sembra che la loro interpretazione manchi di passione? Nella storia Swanilda è gelosa marcia di Coppelia, anche se alla fine Franz ama solo lei, e quei due non danno ancora quell’impressione, sono bloccati.”

Victor scrollò le spalle. “Forse. Ma cosa suggerisci di fare?”

“Ho un’idea.”

La ragazza si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli porse un asciugamano.

“Grazie.”

“Mi è venuta un’idea e volevo parlarne con te: vorrei chiedere alla signora Hudson di cambiare il finale della storia.”

Alle sue spalle, John drizzò le orecchie.

“Ecco - proseguì lei, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock - ho notato che noi due balliamo molto bene insieme, quindi che ne dici se nel nostro balletto Franz sceglie Coppelia e fugge via con lei?”

“No!” esclamarono all’unisono Sherlock e John; i loro sguardi si incrociarono un istante, poi entrambi si voltarono, imbarazzati.

“Il-il pubblico non capirebbe” balbettò Sherlock.

“Giusto: sono Swanilda e Franz il cuore dello spettacolo” aggiunse John, prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua dal borsone.

“Mmh, sicuro? - domandò Irene, sfiorando il viso di Sherlock - Non parlo solo di questo spettacolo, ma più in generale. Sono certa che faremmo grandi cose, noi due insieme.”

John lasciò lo studio sbattendo la porta e Sherlock si ritrasse infastidito, dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi.

Victor guardò Irene con aria sbigottita.

“Scusa, sarebbe questa la tua tua grande idea, spargere zizzania quando finalmente avevano trovato la giusta intesa?”

“Aspetta e vedrai.”

“Sì, vedrò un disastro” brontolò Victor, lasciando la sala.

John prese una bibita fresca alle macchinette: non sapeva nemmeno perché si sentisse così arrabbiato. In fondo Irene aveva ragione, lei e Sherlock erano splendidi in coppia. Tuttavia, da quando avevano iniziato ad allenarsi insieme la sera, John aveva sentito che il posto accanto a Sherlock apparteneva a lui e lui soltanto.

Alla fine riuscì a dare un nome allo spiacevole sentimento che gli graffiava la gabbia toracica: gelosia.

“Merda…” borbottò John.

Tutti erano andati a casa, ma la luce nello studio era ancora accesa.

Sherlock, a torso nudo e con indosso solo i leggins, stava ripetendo alcuni passaggi del balletto, e la visione non aiutò per nulla John: Sherlock gli piaceva e non sopportava l’idea che qualcuno prendesse il suo posto al suo fianco.

“Non devi dar peso alle parole di Irene - disse Sherlock quando si accorse di lui - vuole solo infastidirti: noi due siamo perfetti insieme.”

“Lo pensi davvero?”

“Io dico solo quello che penso, ormai dovresti saperlo.”

“Cosa stai provando?”

“La scena dove Swanilda scopre che Franz ha una foto di Coppelia sul cellulare.”

“Aspetta allora, la provo anch’io” disse John, sfilandosi la maglietta e le scarpe.

Sherlock si imbambolò a guardarlo un attimo di troppo, poi si schiarì la gola. 

“Credo che dovresti essere più energico e saltare verso di me invece che fare tre passi, renderebbe meglio l’idea della gelosia che sta provando Swanilda.”

_ “In questo momento non ho alcun problema a immaginarmi geloso” _ pensò John, e fece come Sherlock aveva suggerito.

“Franz invece minimizza le preoccupazioni di Swanilda” disse John.

I due si mossero sul parquet, vicini, guardandosi negli occhi.

“Ma in realtà è lusingato dalle sue attenzioni” rispose Sherlock.

“Davvero?”

“Sì. Franz ama Swanilda, non Coppelia.”

Sherlock appoggiò una mano sul suo petto e John si fermò, gli accarezzò un fianco, appena sopra l’elastico dei leggings, inclinò leggermente la testa e si sporse verso di lui; Sherlock sbatté velocemente le ciglia e per un attimo sembrò assecondarlo, ma all’ultimo lo spinse via e corse fuori dalla stanza con il viso in fiamme.

John si passò più volte le mani tra i capelli. Dio, dio, dio, cosa gli era saltato in mente? 

Gli era sembrato di cogliere un certo interesse di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, dai suoi gesti e dalle sue parole, ma forse aveva frainteso tutto e aveva creato una situazione terribilmente imbarazzante a un solo giorno dallo spettacolo. Era un coglione.

Si cambiò e si diresse alla stazione del treno; lungo il tragitto continuò a scrivere e cancellare un messaggio per Sherlock, senza mai spedirlo. Eppure doveva scusarsi in qualche modo. O forse era meglio far passare la notte e parlarne il giorno dopo? Ammesso che Sherlock si fosse presentato, cosa di cui John non era sicuro.

Merda.

“John!” la voce di Sherlock lo raggiunse quando ormai era sul treno.

Abbassò un finestrino e si sporse: Sherlock lo aveva inseguito con indosso solo il body da ballo.

“Sei impazzito? Torna allo studio, prenderai una polmonite!”

“Devo parlarti di quello che è successo prima.” Sherlock aveva il viso paonazzo e John non credeva fosse solo perché aveva corso, era terribilmente imbarazzato ed era tutta colpa sua.

“Non c’è niente da dire, sono stato uno stronzo e ti chiedo scusa.”

“No, non sei tu… non sono scappato per colpa tua.”

“Non mi risulta ci fosse qualcun altro nello studio che ha provato a baciarti.”

“Vedi, il fatto è che io non ho mai… con nessuno… non sapevo cosa fare, ma anche io volevo…” la sua voce si affievolì fino a un sussurro e John dovette sporgersi fuori dal finestrino fino alla cintola per sentirlo.

“Sei andato in panico?” domandò John incredulo: Sherlock, sempre così freddo e professionale sul palco, che andava in panico all’idea di baciarlo?

“Fai silenzio” ribatté l’altro ragazzo mettendo il broncio e John decise di non infierire. Ma lo trovava delizioso.

“Quindi - proseguì Sherlock, tutto impettito - se ipoteticamente si ripresentassero le circostanze e il momento giusto, penso che potremmo riprovarci.”

Il treno si mise in moto e John si sporse tanto che Sherlock temette sarebbe scivolato giù.

“Assolutamente! - gridò e poi gli lanciò il suo cappotto - Copriti, ti prego.”

Sherlock lo afferrò al volo e lo indossò, nascondendo il viso nel colletto e inalando il suo profumo.

 

Il giorno successivo l’intero corpo di ballo arrivò presto al teatro per l’ultima prova prima dello spettacolo e John e Sherlock non ebbero un attimo per stare da soli e parlare, ma poco prima che si alzasse il sipario, Sherlock sfiorò la mano di John.

“Rendiamo il balletto un successo.”

“Contaci” rispose lui accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.

La performance di Sherlock e John fu strepitosa e anche gli altri ballerini furono bravissimi, nessuno sbagliò un passo, ma tutta l’attenzione del pubblico era focalizzata sulle interazioni tra Franz e Swanilda, coinvolgenti e passionali, che infiammarono la platea.

Dopo la scena del matrimonio, che chiudeva il balletto, Franz sollevò Swanilda tra le braccia, anche se non era previsto, e quando si guardarono negli occhi non erano più i personaggi che interpretavano, erano solo John e Sherlock.

L’applauso del pubblico fu assordante, gli altri ballerini si misero in fila per l’inchino, ma John e Sherlock non se ne accorsero, persi in un mondo dove esistevano solo loro due.

Sherlock lo appoggiò delicatamente a terra e i suoi occhi scivolarono per un attimo sulle labbra del compagno, prima di fissare il parquet.

Ci pensava, ci pensava senza sosta dall’altra, l’idea di sentire le labbra di John sulle sue non gli dava tregua.

_ “Hai mai fatto una follia?” _

Gli tornarono in mente le parole di John quando gli aveva insegnato a lasciarsi andare e seguire l’istinto.

No, non aveva mai fatto una follia, ma voleva farla ora e voleva quella particolare follia.

John capì, gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo baciò davanti a tutti, prima accarezzandogli delicatamente le labbra, poi catturandole con fermezza tra le proprie e schiudendo la bocca per assaggiare il suo sapore.

L’applauso del pubblico si trasformò in un chiacchiericcio concitato, ma nemmeno questo fu sufficiente a far separare i due ragazzi, così alla fine la signora Hudson fece segno di chiudere il sipario.

“Visto - disse Irene a Victor - la mia spintarella è servita, e non solo per lo spettacolo.”

“Sì, il problema adesso sarà separarli” rise Victor.


	25. 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Tema libero  
> Johnlock - First Time - Virgin Sherlock - PWP - Rating E

La loro prima volta, il giorno di Natale.

È un cliché trito e ritrito da romanzetto rosa, e come tale dovrebbe essere banale e ridicolo e fargli alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Invece non c’è nulla di banale in quel momento, in loro due seduti sul letto ancora vestiti che si scambiano baci, in John che ogni tanto lo guarda in viso per domandargli silenziosamente se va bene. 

È un dono, il dono più bello che potesse ricevere e fare a John.

Quando Sherlock gli ha confessato che lo voleva, ma che non c’era mai stato nessuno prima di lui, né uomo né donna, John si è trattenuto, ha rispettato i suoi tempi, gli ha lasciato dettare il ritmo della loro nuova relazione, in attesa che Sherlock sconfiggesse il timore di lasciarsi andare e arrendersi all’amore che prova per John.

Ma John ha fame, fame di lui sin dal primo bacio che si sono scambiati, ormai un mese fa. Sherlock lo vede nei suoi occhi, lo percepisce nel suo respiro accelerato, lo sente nel sudore sui palmi delle mani appoggiati sulle sue spalle.

E Sherlock è pronto; ha messo da parte la paura di mostrarsi vulnerabile, di immergersi in acque sconosciute per lui e non desidera altro che fare l’amore con John: niente potrebbe convincerlo a lasciare quella stanza.

“Vuoi fermarti? Possiamo fermarci, se vuoi” domanda John, ma la sua voce roca è una supplica a non farlo.

“No.”

“Sicur…? Mph…”

Sherlock interrompe le sue proteste con un bacio, le sue grandi mani che gli circondano la testa, e John si perde nella morbidezza delle sue labbra e nelle sensuali carezze della sua lingua, ma c’è una piccola parte di lui che non smette di pensare che Sherlock lo stia distraendo, che lo faccia solo perché lo vuole lui, perché ha paura che John lo lasci, o per un motivo altrettanto ridicolo, ma che in realtà non lo voglia davvero.

In fondo Sherlock ha vissuto gran parte della sua vita senza sentire l’esigenza di fare sesso: cosa dovrebbe essere cambiato ora?

“Tu” sussurra Sherlock, staccando appena le labbra dalle sue per rispondere alla sua muta domanda, poi torna a baciarlo, gli prende la mano sinistra e se la porta in mezzo alle gambe.

“Ti voglio, John. È così difficile da credere per te?”

La gola di John è troppo secca perché possa articolare una risposta, quindi si limita a scuotere la testa, regalando a Sherlock un sorriso dolce. Forse ha capito: quello che c’è tra loro ha poco a vedere con il sesso e molto con l’amore.

John lo stringe appena attraverso i pantaloni in una silenziosa promessa, facendolo sussultare, poi gli afferra la camicia, facendola scivolare dalle spalle e buttandola da qualche parte alle sue spalle. 

La pelle di Sherlock si increspa per l’eccitazione sotto lo sguardo di John e un mugolio lascia le sue labbra quando le sue mani gli accarezzano le braccia e il petto, su fino alle clavicole, indugiano sul collo, scivolano di nuovo verso il basso e gli circondano la schiena. Le labbra di John si uniscono alla sue mani in una minuziosa esplorazione dei punti più sensibili del suo corpo, rendendo estremamente complicato a Sherlock il compito di liberarlo dalla canottiera.

Quando finalmente sono entrambi a torso nudo, John spinge Sherlock sulle lenzuola e si sdraia su di lui, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso: non aveva idea che sensazione di un corpo nudo e caldo sulla pelle fosse così eccitante; una improvvisa frenesia lo prende, perché non è abbastanza, vuole sentire John con ogni millimetro del suo corpo, si agita sotto di lui e cerca di abbassargli pantaloni e mutande contemporaneamente.

“Ho afferrato il messaggio” John ride contro il suo collo, e una piacevole vibrazione si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo, accompagnata da una rivelazione: il sesso può essere anche leggero e divertente.

John si alza e finisce di spogliarsi, poi torna sul letto e si sbarazza velocemente dei pantaloni del pigiama di Sherlock. Gli occhi blu del soldato scivolano lungo il suo corpo e le sue labbra si increspano in un muto apprezzamento, mentre quelle di Sherlock si schiudono per accomodare il respiro accelerato.

“Vieni qui” sussurra Sherlock, sollevando le braccia verso di lui, e l’istante dopo sono allacciati stretti dal collo alle caviglie e rotolano sul letto.

Sherlock non mostra alcuna timidezza nel lasciarsi andare a gemiti e sospiri quando John gli bacia il collo e gli morsica delicatamente una spalla, e grida inarcando la schiena quando gli succhia un capezzolo, tormentandolo con la lingua, mentre pizzica l’altro tra le dita.

L’altra mano di John scivola giù, si insinua tra il corpo di Sherlock e il materasso, gli strizza voluttuosamente una natica e solletica la pelle delicata della coscia, poi si solleva sui gomiti e torna a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Sherlock struscia il bacino contro quello di John, alla ricerca di una frizione di cui ha disperatamente bisogno, le sue labbra sono quasi insensibili a causa dei baci e tutto il suo corpo sembra essersi trasformato in un’unica zona erotica.

Finora John si è dedicato esclusivamente al suo piacere, ma Sherlock vuole ricambiare e sa esattamente cosa fare: John ha una particolare fantasia, fin da quando la loro relazione è iniziata, o forse da molto prima. Dal modo in cui ogni tanto si perde a osservare le sue labbra è chiaro dove le sta immaginando e col tempo quella fantasia ha finito per contagiare anche lui (quando John non era in casa, ha fatto delle prove perché non vuole essere totalmente impacciato).

Sherlock rotola su di lui e John lo guarda incuriosito, cercando di intuire la sua prossima mossa, e quando Sherlock si inginocchia tra le sue gambe, sgrana gli occhi.

“Oh dio…” mormora con un filo di voce quando Sherlock gli stringe l’erezione: non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo, ma il suo sogno proibito è proprio sentire quelle labbra divine su di lui.

Sherlock lo lecca con lentezza dalla base fino alla punta, indugiando sul frenulo sino a farlo sussultare, mentre con la mano gli accarezza i testicoli, ed è così bello che non nemmeno paragonabile alle sue fantasie.

All’ennesimo passaggio della lingua di Sherlock sul glande, John si copre gli occhi con un braccio, ma il suo compagno glielo scosta.

“No John, guardami” sussurra, prima di tuffare la testa tra le sue gambe.

La schiena di John si inarca contro la sua volontà, spingendo il suo pene dentro la bocca calda e umida di Sherlock.

“Scusa, scusa…” ansima, ricadendo sul materasso.

Sherlock mugola e gli accarezza il fianco per rassicurarlo che non è un problema, e continua a succhiarlo e accarezzarlo con la lingua, aiutandosi con la mano, e John non resiste, deve affondare una mano nei suoi ricci e tirare, anche solo un istante.

“Fermati” lo supplica dopo qualche minuto.

“Pensavo ti piacesse” mormora Sherlock, appoggiando il mento sulla sua coscia.

“Non voglio venire così oggi.”

“Mh, un’altra volta, allora.”

John lo attira a sé, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra, mentre fa scivolare una mano fra le sue gambe: è duro come pietra e sta gocciolando sulle lenzuola: è al limite anche lui.

Lo fa sdraiare sulla schiena e prende il tubetto di lubrificante dal comodino e, mentre lotta per aprirlo con mani malferme, Sherlock disegna il profilo delle sue creste iliache con i pollici.

John svita il tubetto e spreme il liquido chiaro tra le dita, poi porta la gamba sinistra di Sherlock sopra la sua spalla.

“Ora, questa parte è davvero poco sexy, ma è necessaria.”

John sa quanto Sherlock possa essere impaziente, ma vuole che sia perfettamente preparato, non se lo perdonerebbe mai se finisse per fargli troppo male.

“Lo so.”

“Però devi promettermi che mi fermerai se lo trovi troppo doloroso e sgradevole. Ricorda che non siamo obbligati a fare nulla: il sesso deve essere piacevole e se non lo è-”

“John - Sherlock interrompe quel fiume di parole con un’ombra di esasperazione nella voce - In questi giorni ho fatto delle prove, per capire com’era e non devi preoccuparti: mi piace, e mi piacerà ancora di più quando sarai dentro di me.”

John si immobilizza e trattiene il fiato, imprecando silenziosamente, perché quelle parole e la conseguente immagine nella sua mente rischiano seriamente di farlo venire subito.

“Non va bene?” domanda Sherlock in tono scherzoso.

“Va fin troppo bene, idiota” dice con affetto, piegandosi in avanti per baciargli la punta del naso.

Lo prepara con attenzione, masturbandolo e massaggiandogli i testicoli quando inizia a usare tre dita, rapito dalla visione di Sherlock sdraiato davanti a lui, con i capelli scarmigliati sul cuscino, le guance chiazzate di rosso in contrasto con la sua pelle chiara, gli occhi socchiusi che lo guardano adoranti.

“Ti amo” dice impulsivamente.

È la prima volta che pronuncia quelle parole, e forse il momento, che lo vede con tre dita dentro di lui, non è il più adatto, ma questo è l’effetto che Sherlock ha su di lui: porta alla luce lati di lui che nemmeno John sapeva di avere, supera il suo naturale riserbo, la sua costipazione emotiva che tanti danni gli ha provocato in passato, e arriva a carpire le verità essenziali dal suo animo.

“Ti amo” ripete, assolutamente certo delle sue parole.

Ogni timore residuo di Sherlock viene spazzato via da quelle poche sillabe. Se finora è sempre stato restio a lasciarsi andare completamente ai sentimenti, a dare tutto se stesso a John, era perché temeva che un giorno John si stancasse, decidesse che non ne valeva la pena o che non era poi così importante, e lui ne sarebbe morto, il suo cuore, vulnerabile ed esposto, non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Ma ora quella paura non esiste più, perché quelle parole sono importanti per John, non le pronuncerebbe mai alla leggera, se non ci credesse.

“Sono pronto.”

“Va bene.” John ritrae le dita, lo bacia sul ginocchio e si spinge adagio dentro di lui, pronto a cogliere il minimo cenno di sofferenza, ma Sherlock non ne mostra alcuno, anche se è quasi sopraffatto da tutte le sensazioni che sta provando, specie quando la punta del pene di John gli sfiora la prostata. Inarca la schiena con un grido e si contrae attorno a lui in maniera quasi dolorosa.

“Okay?”

“Ancora!”

John si piega su di lui e sorride sulla sua pelle.

“In un attimo.”

John punta i piedi contro il materasso e spinge ancora, finché non è completamente dentro di lui; le gambe di Sherlock sono attorno alla sua vita, le dita agili e sottili premono tra le sue scapole e tra di loro non c’è più spazio, non ci sono più distanze, c’è solo calore, passione e una eccitazione che nessuno dei due è più in grado di domare.

“Sei stupendo, dio, dovresti vederti, dio Sherlock” sussurra John contro la sua tempia.

Sherlock pensa che in realtà è John quello stupendo, con i capelli spettinati e il piacere che gli deforma i tratti del viso, ma le parole gli sfuggono.

Trovano un loro ritmo, dapprima gentile, poi sempre più veloce e febbrile, i singhiozzi di Sherlock rompono il silenzio della stanza e si fondono con i gemiti di John.

L’erezione di Sherlock, stretta tra i loro corpi, pulsa bollente e umida contro lo stomaco di John, che porta una mano tra i loro corpi e la stringe nel suo pugno.

“Sì! Sì… Ah… J-John…”

Sherlock è meraviglioso nel momento dell’estasi e John non può più trattenersi, lo schiaccia contro il materasso con tutto il suo peso e viene dentro di lui.

Lentamente, riprende consapevolezza del mondo che lo circonda, dei battiti del cuore di Sherlock sotto di lui, del suo stesso respiro, ancora sincopato, del loro odore, e di Sherlock che sta mormorando qualcosa di confuso contro la sua fronte.

“Cosa?”

Sherlock prende un respiro più profondo, “Ti amo anch’io. Lo sai, vero?”

John lo bacia sulle labbra.

“Sì, l’ho sempre saputo.”

Sherlock si stringe a lui e chiude gli occhi; ha l’aria estremamente seria e concentrata e John non resiste, deve chiedergli perché.

“Sto creando una stanza nel mio Mind Palace per rivivere questo momento ogni volta che voglio, in ogni singolo dettaglio.”

John gli passa una mano tra i capelli.

“Se dico che lo trovo molto romantico, ti arrabbi?”

“No, adesso non più.”

“Comunque sai che ci saranno altri momenti come questo, vero?”

“Vorrà dire che creerò una stanza per ciascuno di loro, o un nuovo Mind Palace, se occorre.”

John ridacchia, si gira sulla schiena e trascina Sherlock con sé.

“Lo spero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine di questa raccolta. Non sempre è facile creare una storia per ogni prompt, il tempo è sempre poco e, come al solito, alcune storie mi piacciono, altre meno.  
> Ma nel complesso spero di avervi fatto trascorrere qualche momento piacevole durante queste feste.  
> Grazie per esservi fermati a leggere e commentare, buon Natale a tutti.


End file.
